Child of the Demon Realm
by angelfreak2008
Summary: This is the sequel to Ghost of an Uncertain Future. Lost in a strange subterranean world, Rin must face her worst fears as an ancient evil awakens. To succeed she will need to place her life in the hands of the one person she can never trust.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is the sequel to 'Ghost of an Uncertain Future'. This story takes place ten years later, when Rin is a young woman, and coping with some unusual problems. Get ready for some more weirdness. I love the strange and unusual, just in case you haven't figured that out already. Enjoy.

I am rating this fic as **MA**, just to be safe. When I read over the ratings, I wasn't positive which rating would be more appropriate, so I am erring on the side of caution.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Inu Yasha series, or the Forgotten Realms series. I receive no compensation, and this story is written purely for enjoyment.

Chapter 1

"I'm going home!" Rin snapped, stomping away from her infuriating teacher. Her pale kimono with its bright embroidered flowers contrasted sharply with the darkness of the corridor.

"You do not have sufficient control yet. You must not return." Kephren informed her, easily keeping pace with her agitated strides. The long silver hair shimmered as he inclined his head, drawing her attention.

"I just won't use it." Rin's exasperated voice echoed off the smooth dark walls.

"You may not have a choice. If you lose control, you cannot subdue it by yourself." Kephren's reasonable voice only fueled her rising anger.

Rin stopped mid-stride, whirling around on him. The fact that the creature she was arguing with belonged to one of the most feared races in existence should have urged caution. Rin placed her hands on her hips, and glared fearlessly at the powerful warrior. Kephren may be a destroyer, and the leader of his murderous people, but to Rin he was family. He was also the most annoying, overbearing, and most beautiful person she had ever seen. Rin huffed; being around him always made her acutely aware of her own imperfections.

"I am NOT a child anymore." she ranted. She hated how plain she felt in comparison to the gorgeous Talisian. She knew she was considered quite attractive, but whenever she looked at those perfect features it made her feel like a grubby child again.

"If you leave, sooner or later you will lose control. It is only a matter of time. Are you willing to accept the consequences of your own incompetence?" Kephren demanded.

"What do you care? Isn't that what you do? Kill people?" Rin shouted.

"I don't care, and of course I kill. I am a destroyer." Kephren answered placidly.

Rin growled in frustration, and spun on her heel stalking down the smooth dark passageway. She had spent the better part of the last ten years on Talis learning to control her psionic abilities. She sighed inwardly, Kephren was right, she was incompetent, but it wasn't like she hadn't _tried_. Rin sniffled, quickly dashing away the tears. She would not cry!

Kephren cocked his head, baffled at his pupil's inability to control her riotous emotions. At the moment she was walking away from him so rapidly that she was almost running. The Talisian brought a dark hand up to his forehead, running slender fingers through the gleaming silver strands. Why did she insist on making everything so difficult?

Catching up to her as she entered the gate room, he stopped behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Leaning down, he said softly, "How many? How many must die this time?" Rin jerked angrily away from him, moving to the rectangular pedestal in the middle of the room.

Standing at the control panel, Rin resolutely held back her tears. She would not cry, she told herself. She was not a child anymore. Squaring her shoulders, she placed a hand over the pedestal in the center of the room, activating the gate. Blue light glowed beneath her fingers, intensifying until it formed a solid beam of light that stretched to the ceiling. Stepping back, Rin waited until the pillar of light bent in half, forming a long cone. She stepped into the gate without a backward glance, pointedly ignoring her irritating mentor.

Kephren shook his head as she stepped into the gate. She hadn't even looked back. Sighing in resignation, Kephren realized he would have to leave Talis for a while. Rin could not be left alone; her powers were far too unstable. The last time she had lost control was five years ago; since then she had trained constantly, determined not to let the past repeat itself. The Talisian frowned, her psionic energy had been steadily growing, and even he was not sure exactly how powerful she was now.

Kephren looked unhappily into the closing gate. Rin was a ticking bomb, and if her power got away from her again, he feared the guilt would be too much for her to bear.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Energy crackled along her skin as she felt the familiar pull of the gate. Rin glanced surreptitiously over her shoulder. She saw Kephren shake his head and turn away. Biting her lip, Rin turned back into the light, misgivings in her dark eyes. Everything would be okay, she told herself. As long as she didn't use her powers there was nothing to worry about. So why couldn't she shake the uneasy feeling that was eating at her?

A strange sensation pulled her out of her melancholy thoughts. Something was wrong. She felt the gate shift, then abruptly change direction. What was happening? She used gates all the time, and nothing like this had ever happened. Rin pushed the nagging fear that suddenly inundated her to the back of her mind, she needed to think clearly. The temperature abruptly dropped. A damp cold crawled over her skin as the gate opened, throwing her out face-first onto a cold dark surface.

"Ouch." Rin whimpered, sitting up slowly as she rubbed her head. Wincing slightly as she gingerly probed an egg-sized bump above her temple, she cautiously opened her eyes to look around. Absolute darkness. Hmm ... maybe she had hit her head harder than she had thought. Rin rubbed her eyes and tried opening them again. The blackness remained.

_Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. _Rin chanted silently to herself. She could feel her breath rattling in her chest. _Calm down, _shetold herself. That's when she realized she wasn't alone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"She should be here by now." Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, was looking decidedly impatient. His pale hair glowed golden under the morning sun as a warm breeze lifted a few errant strands away from the demon's coldly elegant face. Reaching up, Sesshomaru absently flipped its heavy length over his shoulder.

"Perhaps she wished to take time preparing herself. Keff told me she had become unusually appearance conscious lately." Thryss suggested, amusement in her dark eyes. The demon made an aggravated noise, staring intently into the sky as if he could will her to appear. Patience was not one of the demon's strong points.

Rushing wind drew their attention, indicating the portal was about to open. The demon's calm facade belied the uneasy tightening of his stomach at the sight of the otherworldly gate. To this day he hated gates. He had been forced to use the foul things in the past, and it was something he never wanted to do again. The fact that Rin was unaffected by the unnatural things only irritated him further.

The wind roared around them as a swirling purplish-black vortex opened. It wasn't Rin that stepped out. The demon lord scowled in disgust. "What is_ it _doing here?" he demanded.

_It,_ was Kephren, Foremost of the Imperial Guard, who stepped out of the vortex just in time to hear the demon's unhappy comments.

"You are not pleased to see me?" the Talisian asked, his lips tilting up at the demon's baleful tone.

Sesshomaru's scowl deepened. "The only thing that would please me is your absence."

Kephren grinned happily, it had far too long since he had been able to annoy the demon. To his surprise, he had sorely missed it. He would have to make up for lost time he decided. Looking around he became aware of his pupil's absence.

"Where is Rin?" he inquired.

"She did not come with you?" the demon queried.

"She left some time ago. I needed to conclude some business before I followed." Kephren answered, the silver brows drawing together.

"Then where is she?" the demon demanded, starting to feel uneasy.

"Where is she? You lost her?" Kephren asked incredulously.

The demon lord glowered at the Talisian, not bothering to answer such an inane question. Unfortunately for the demon, Kephren was not done.

"How could you lose her? Gates are a one-way passage!" the Talisian exclaimed irritably.

Ignoring the impertinent creature, Sesshomaru sniffed the air, trying to pick up any trace of scent that she might have left. The demon stifled a groan as the creature moved in front of him, staring raptly at his nose. Sesshomaru growled menacingly, something which would have made any sane being run. Kephren remained rooted to the spot.

"_What_ are you doing?" Kephren asked, tilting his head curiously.

Sesshomaru continued to ignore the creature, in some vain hope that it might get bored and go away. There just had to be some way he could kill it. It wasn't right that anything as annoying as Kephren should live.

The annoying being in question, oblivious to the demon's murderous thoughts, raised himself on tip-toe to get a better look.

"Touch me and die." Sesshomaru hissed, glaring down his nose threateningly at the Talisian.

Thryss, the demon's mate for the past ten years, sighed in resignation. Some things never changed.

"Have you caught her scent?" Thryss asked, deciding to break up their unique style of male bonding before it got out of hand again.

"No." Sesshomaru said frowning. If Rin had been here, he would have caught some remnant of her scent.

Kephren backed away, moving back towards where the gate had opened. He studied it intently for a few moments before turning back to them.

"I do not believe the gate opened here at all." the Talisian stated.

"How can that be?" Thryss asked, walking over to stand beside him.

"There is no residual energy from a second gate." Kephren extended a dark hand, spreading his fingers in front of the closed gate. "She left Talis, I watched her enter the gate."

"What could have happened?" Sesshomaru asked, joining them. Kephren continued to study the gateway as he answered the demon, none of the prior humor in his voice. "If the gate did not open here, it may have been redirected."

"Redirected?" the demon prompted.

"If another gate was opened before this one it is possible that the other gate may have pulled Rin to a different location. It is uncommon for such a thing to occur, but not impossible." Kephren told him.

"Is there any way to trace the gate?" Thryss asked.

Kephren shook his head, not answering. The sheer numbers of possible locations the gate may have opened at were incalculable. It was possible that Rin was not even in this dimension any longer.

The Talisian pushed away an unfamiliar and unwanted feeling of helplessness. In all of his long life, Kephren had never failed, not even when it came to stopping the battle that had nearly destroyed this planet. As he stood there contemplating the gate, he realized that he had no idea what to do.

**Authors Note:** Well, this turned out considerably different from what I had initially planned, what did you think? Should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

**FYI:** For those of you unfamiliar with the Forgotten Realms series; the drow are a race of evil dark elves that live deep underground. Known for their cruelty and deviousness, they are among the most feared of all the races.

**Chapter 2**

"Everything has been prepared according to my instructions?" The slender figure moved with innate grace as he inspected the circle drawn onto the smooth stone floor. His heat sensing eyes easily made out the details in the absolute darkness.

"All is in readiness." answered a second figure, the face completely hidden by the cowl of his long cloak.

The drow wizard carefully inspected the circle that would bind the demon he was about to summon. A single imperfection could prove fatal. As he looked up the light of a solitary candle highlighted his handsome angular features. Nodding in satisfaction he knelt to light the remaining candles that were spaced evenly along the circle.

Boots clicking against the stone floor drew their attention to the arrival of their leader, Jarlaxle. Drow by nature were not a flamboyant race, but their ostentatious leader seemed blissfully unaware of this fact. He wore fine leather boots that ended mid-thigh revealing form-fitting breeches. A cut away vest showed off a well-muscled abdomen. A wide-brimmed hat adorned with a gigantic feather rested at a rakish angle on his clean-shaven head.

The cloaked figure moved to stand beside the outrageous mercenary. Ignoring the amused glance sent his way he wisely distanced himself from the circle, standing silently and wishing he were elsewhere. Summoning a demon was a tricky and dangerous thing. He had been assured that only a low level demon was to be summoned, but the drow, a powerful psionist, had not survived this long by taking unnecessary chances.

Arcane words filled the chamber as the drow wizard began to chant. The candles flared, illuminating the darkness of the cavern. Sudden light forced the drow to shield their eyes as the air inside the circle shimmered, then blurred. The flames died out as energy rushed from the circle, blowing the wizard's stark white hair away from his face. A shimmering rift appeared within the ring, widening until a swirling vortex formed.

The drow psionist watched uneasily from under the concealing cowl of his cloak. Next to him Jarlaxle sharply sucked in a breath confirming his suspicion that something wasn't right. The psionist held his anxiety firmly in check; if the wizard lost his concentration the binding would fail.

Wind poured out of the vortex, forcing the dark elves to shield their eyes again. Energy roared through the cavern as the vortex expanded. The temperature suddenly dropped, alerting them to the demon's imminent arrival. The swirling energy pulled inwards as the portal closed, throwing the room into darkness. Startled by the abrupt silence, the psionist transferred his gaze to the circle, focusing on the small figure of the demon lying within. Propping itself up on its forearm, the demon rubbed its head. Its back was to him, and although it didn't look particularly dangerous, the cloaked figure watched it intently for any signs of deception. Dealing with demons always called for a certain amount of caution.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rin painfully struggled to her feet, careful to avoid damaging the expensive kimono. The suffocating darkness was eerily silent, but she knew she wasn't alone. She illuminated the room, needing to see what she had only been able to feel. The blue light was an insignificant feat, but she was proud to have mastered it. Her mentor would just shake his head at her taking pride in such a worthless thing. Of course to Kephren everything was easy; it was so annoying.

As blue light flooded the room a slender figure standing directly in front of her quickly shielded its eyes. Rin gasped as she took in the black skin and pale hair. Was she still on Talis? Her question was quickly answered when the creature spoke to her in a language that sounded like nothing she had ever heard. The words were extremely fluid, almost musical sounding.

When she failed to reply it turned to another slender being standing nearby. Rin blinked at the enormous feathered hat that sat upon its head. This one bowed deeply, addressing her in yet another unknown language. Where was she? Moving forward a little to get a better look at the huge hat Rin met his gaze. A red glowing eye stared back at her, its twin hidden beneath a patch. Rin gasped, back-pedaling. What kind of creatures, besides demons, had red glowing eyes?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It doesn't look like a low level demon." the flamboyant mercenary remarked, moving closer to the trapped demon. "For that matter, it doesn't look like a demon at all." The leader turned to the wizard with an inquiring gaze.

The wizard studied the unexpected being. "By what name are you called?" he demanded. If it was foolish enough to give its name then the wizard would have greater control over it.

The small being raised its head, looking about in confusion. It murmured something in a strange language as it slowly rose to its feet. Demons could see in the dark as easily as the drow, so why did it look so disoriented?

The drow recoiled as soft blue light flooded the room. After a moment their eyes adjusted to the brightness allowing them to see the slight figure in the spectrum of light.

"A human girl." Jarlaxle said softly, walking over to get a better look. Twisting his head slightly he looked at the wizard askance.

Rai-guy carefully inspected what appeared to be a human female. The wizard contemplated the possibility of having called a human in error, then immediately dismissed the notion. He didn't make those kinds of novice mistakes. He was also positive that the portal he had opened led to the demon realm. Most likely it was a demon disguising itself as a human in an attempt to lull them into a false sense of security. Rai-guy snorted silently in derision. It should know better; after all they _were_ drow.

"The portal led to the demon realm. Perhaps a trick?" the wizard shrugged; it wasn't unusual for demons to use subterfuge.

"Or a most unusual human. Providing it is indeed human." the leader mused.

Jarlaxle turned to the hooded figure, a drow psionist called Kimmuriel, for confirmation.

The psionist reluctantly scanned the small figure. "It is human."

Kimmuriel studied the girl; he had seen humans before, but this one was different. Upon closer inspection he decided that the human was closer to a young woman than a girl, her small size had been deceiving. She was clad in creamy shining silk, exquisitely embroidered with colorful vines and flowers. Gleaming dark hair was coiled and looped in an intricate fashion around her delicate face. Finely crafted gold leaves dangled from slender posts positioned strategically within the shining locks. At her slight movement the leaves shimmered softly as the mysterious blue light reflected off them. The girl had a decidedly foreign look to her. He noted she was far smaller than most humans. Her dark slanted eyes and softly rounded features only added to her exotic appearance.

"A slave perhaps?" the wizard suggested, inspecting the human female.

"No, this is no slave." the mercenary leader disagreed, walking slowly around the trapped figure. Tapping a delicate finger against his lips, he murmured "More like a treasured possession." A calculating gleam entered his eyes.

"A tool then." Rai-guy speculated.

"Possibly a quite valuable tool." Jarlaxle replied, his mouth widening into a wicked smile. "What profits could be had from such a treasure? Think what the demon who owns this child would give for her return."

Sweeping off his hat, Jarlaxle bowed deeply to their unexpected guest. "My most sincere apologies for this inconvenience," he began, addressing her in the common language of the surface. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, the words died in the mercenary's normally glib throat. Great dark eyes etched with gleaming silver stared back at him. They weren't human eyes.

Shooting a quick glance to the psionist, he asked "You are quite sure she is human?"

Kimmuriel held up a hand forestalling the mercenary leader as he scanned their most unusual guest. The drow's eyes narrowed under his cowl, "She is indeed human, yet I sense nothingof humans."

"How can you sense nothing of humans if she is human?" the mercenary frowned, straightening from his bow.

"It would appear that she has had no human contact for an extended period of time." the psionist reasoned.

Transferring his attention back to the human girl, the leader bowed again, smiling amiably. "By what name are you called?"

The girl stared back at him with those unnatural silver-stained eyes, a confused expression on her face.

"I believe she doesn't understand common." the leader said, running a hand along his clean-shaven head. The movement drew the girl's eyes to his elegantly pointed ears.

"She is secure?" Jarlaxle asked.

"The circle will bind her until I release her." the wizard confirmed.

Bringing a finger to his lips the mercenary studied the human girl; she was far more beautiful than any human he had seen. He could understand why something might want to keep her. That same something might also be willing to bargain for her return.

"Can you communicate with her telepathically?" Jarlaxle inquired, his gaze still on the girl.

"I would expect so." Kimmuriel confirmed.

The mercenary nodded in approval, indicating the psionist was to attempt a mental communication.

Kimmuriel moved closer to the human as the girl's unnatural eyes watched him curiously. The most effective method of telepathic communication was through touch. The psionist eyed the small human warily. Physical contact was the most effective method, but by no means was it the only method. Sometimes the most effective was not always wisest, and Kimmuriel's personal safety always took precedence.

Remaining an arm's length away, the dark elf reached into her mind. Communication was not enough. He intended to bend her to his will.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Where am I? _Rin wondered nervously_._ _What are these things? They're not human. There's no way they're Talisian. Could they be a type of demon? The red eyes could belong to a demon. The pointed ears too. _Rin bit her lip as she tried to assess her situation. Although it was possible that they were a type of minor demon, she didn't think so. There was something about these things that didn't fit any category that she knew of. That realization had her panicking all over again. If these creatures with their graceful forms and red eyes were not from her world, then the only other possibility was that the gate had dropped her off in the wrong place.

_I don't know what to do. _Rin cried silently to herself.

The approach of a slender cloaked figure succeeded in pulling Rin out of her self-pity. The cloaked man stopped a few feet in front of her, regarding her in silence. Rin's natural curiosity reasserted itself making her move closer. So far she hadn't really gotten a good look at one of these things. She wondered what he—at least she thought it was a he—looked like under that cloak. Did he have glowing red eyes too?

Rin never even noticed the circle. She took a step and pain shot through her foot.

"Owww!" she yelped, jumping back and clutching her foot. She hopped on one foot, trying to keep her balance. Unfortunately, balance had never been her strong point. Landing in an undignified heap she glared up at the inscrutable cloaked figure.

"_You are bound by the circle. Any attempt to escape will only bring you pain." _Rin's eyes raced up to the creature's concealed face.

"_I'm bound? Bound by what? I don't see anything." _Rin's thoughts were easily picked up by the psionist.

Kimmuriel watched in disbelief as the human rubbed her foot, glaring at him. Didn't she know where she was? Didn't she realize the danger she was in? Apparently not, because she suddenly leaned forward to gingerly touch the circle.

"Ouch!" yanking her finger back, Rin popped the singed digit in her mouth.

"_I told you. You are bound. You cannot escape."_ Kimmuriel resisted the urge to shake his head at her foolishness.

"_Can he hear my thoughts?" _Rin wondered.

Kimmuriel was beginning to suspect that the demon that owned her had let her be summoned on purpose.

"_I can hear your thoughts." _the psionist said, confirming the obvious.

Rin's eyes widened in surprise as she realized he had just answered her mental question.

"_Who is your master?" _Kimmuriel demanded.

Rin frowned, _"Master?"_

"_The one who owns you." _His exasperation was almost tangible.

"_No one owns me." _

"_How is it possible that a human female from the demon realm has no master?" _Kimmuriel knew she was lying. Nothing so frail could survive in the demon realm without protection.

"_You ask weird questions." _

There was no mistaking the human's confusion. Perhaps she had been injured and had lost her memory? That would be ... inconvenient. He decided to try another strategy.

"_What are you called?" _he asked.

A bright smile lit her face. At least she appeared to know the answer to this question.

"Rin." she said out loud, causing the others to move closer.

"_Who are you?" _Rin asked mentally.

Kimmuriel drew back slightly in surprise. It wasn't normal for a human to be able to converse mentally. This seemingly foolish human not only conversed, but was able to initiate a telepathic inquiry. The psionist scowled from under his cowl. He had a feeling there was more to this hapless human than met the eye. Not answering the question Kimmuriel turned to the flamboyant mercenary who had been watching intently.

"She calls herself Rin." he said shortly, not volunteering any more than necessary. If the human had any psionic abilities she might prove useful.

Jarlaxle gave him a speculative look, but didn't pursue it. "What is the name of the one who owns her?"

"She insists she is not owned." Kimmuriel replied.

The mercenary walked around the human thoughtfully. "We need the name of her owner." he murmured.

"She does not seem particularity intelligent; I will try a simpler question." Kimmuriel said.

"_You are alone? No one will come for you?" _Kimmuriel asked.

"_Oh, Lord Sesshomaru will come for me once he realizes the gate didn't open where it was supposed to." _Rin stepped to the edge of the circle. _"Why do I have to stay in this circle?"_

"_So you can't escape." _Kimmuriel answered dryly.

"_So I can't escape?" _Rin echoed, her mouth dropping open slightly. "_Am I a prisoner?"_

Kimmuriel turned to Jarlaxle. "She does not desire to remain in the circle."

"Shall we invite her to join us?" Jarlaxle teased, his gaze sliding to Rai-guy.

The wizard pursed his lips as though in deliberation. "The portal is not completely closed while she remains within the barrier. If she wishes to join us she will have to break through."

"How unfortunate." Jarlaxle mused, studying the small human.

"Indeed, how unfortunate." the wizard agreed, his red eyes glowing maliciously.

"What is her chance of breaking through the barrier?" Jarlaxle inquired. "It would be foolish to waste something of such value."

"It is unlikely she will survive." Rai-guy said.

"And yet we will not be able to bargain for her return if she remains within the circle." Jarlaxle sighed. "It is a chance we will have to take."

Excitement shivered through the wizard. If she failed to breach the barrier, her death would be most spectacular. Either way Rai-guy anticipated an enjoyable evening.

The mercenary nodded to Kimmuriel and stepped back. It could get messy if the human failed to break the seal, and he was quite enamored of his new vest. No sense in ruining his expensive clothing just to get closer to the show.

Kimmuriel's face remained impassive beneath the cowl; whether the human lived or died made no difference to him. It would be a shame to waste her psionic abilities, but the decision was not his to make.

"_Do you wish to leave the circle?"_ the psionist inquired.

Rin smiled happily moving to the edge of the circle_. "Yes!" _

Kimmuriel held out a dark hand, careful not to cross the barrier. _"Then you have but to reach out and take my hand."_

Rin had a feeling this wasn't going to be as easy as it looked. She hesitated momentarily then reached out, her fingers just barely passing the ring.

Agonizing pain shot through her entire body. Her muscles spasmed violently, and then contracted with such force that her heart stopped beating. A scream tried to escape her lips, but her lungs no longer worked. Then her blood started to boil.

Rin felt her psionic energy begin to spike. _No! Control it. I have to control it. _Never again would she willing loose the monster dwelling within her. Despite the savage agony ripping through her Rin concentrated. She felt the energy begin to subside. With a sigh of relief she stopped fighting and succumbed to the comforting darkness.

Kimmuriel stood silently outside the ring. It appeared she wasn't going to make it. Suddenly the air sparked with energy. The psionist stepped back in alarm. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up. Glancing at the wizard he noted that Rai-guy also felt the unexpectedly frightening power. His gaze whipped back to the girl. Those eerie silver-stained eyes were almost glowing. That horrifying force was coming from her. If that enormous power was any indication, then the girl had a _very, very_ powerful owner.

Kimmuriel quickly approached the circle, intending to pull the girl through. She stumbled, then pitched forward, her outstretched hand catching his.

Jarlaxle watched Kimmuriel move towards the girl as the power surrounding her became evident. The psionist reached out to take her hand, and then vanished as their fingers touched. Jarlaxle blinked. The girl landed with a thud outside the ring, smoke rising from her still form. The two drow stared in stunned silence.

Rai-guy walked up to the small prone figure, looking around in confusion. Where was Kimmuriel? The wizard knew the psionist was able to teleport, but there hadn't been enough time for him to open a portal.

Jarlaxle studied the girl's lifeless body in bewilderment. He noted that her clothes and hairstyle had changed. Plain dark cloth replaced the beautifully embroidered silk, and her dark hair now hung raggedly about her ears. The mercenary frowned; even if the barrier had burned her she shouldn't look this different. What happened that could have changed her appearance so dramatically? Kneeling down beside her he tilted her face towards him. The streams of silver running through her eyes were gone. The mercenary sat back on his heels contemplating this strange turn of events. Did her death extinguish the unusual silver light in her eyes, or was there another more puzzling possibility?

The drow shook his head; he had no answers to these disturbing questions. The only thing he was sure of was that the girl lying at his feet was stone cold dead, and his prized psionist was missing.

**Authors Note:** Readers beware; the inner-nerd is giggling. I know it may not seem like it, but there is a method to my madness.

**adeaneri: **Hey, good to hear from you! :)

**sansho:** hehe, I actually had every intention of continuing. I just like to hear from everybody. Thanks for the kind review, I will try not to disappoint. I thought about updating weekly, but I really want to try and improve. Every other week gives me a bit more time to tweek the story, and hopefully make it an interesting one. :)

**constina:** You liked the first story? Cool. I am glad you are following the sequel. :)

**ColdHeartedVixen:** Kephren missed you too. He wasn't in this chapter, but don't worry, he will be back soon. :)

**Frangiani:** Thanks. I'm working hard to improve to improve my writing, so I love feedback. :)

**Rhetorical-Ducky: **Good to see your still with me. Oh, yeah, I don't put stuff like that in for no reason. The question is, will you be able to figure out what happened before I reveal it? :)

**06Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15: **Stay with me, it's about to get weird. I just love weird stuff! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jarlaxle slowly rose to his feet, a thoughtful expression on his face. Reaching up he removed the broad-brimmed hat and rested it against his thigh. Running a hand distractedly across his clean-shaven head he said, "I don't believe this is the same human that you originally summoned."

Rai-guy shot the mercenary an incredulous look.

"Look at the clothes, the hair, the eyes. There is damage from breaching the barrier, but that isn't responsible for the majority of the change. The girl you summoned wore cloth made of fine pale silk. This girl's clothing is dark, and not even silk." The mercenary leaned down to feel the unusual material. "I have never seen cloth like this."

Rai-guy raised puzzled eyes to his leader.

"You suspect something." the wizard said, narrowing his red eyes.

"The portal that opened was ... unusual" Jarlaxle said, his gaze resting on the wizard. "What could have happened?"

Rai-guy studied the human for a long moment. "The portal was erratic, distorted." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "It is possible that the portal had not closed properly; that when the girl reached out, breaching the barrier, the portal may have reopened and pulled them into another realm."

"Then it is possible that Kimmuriel and the girl may have been sent to another plane." Jarlaxle stopped, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "Could they have been sent to the demon realm?"

Rai-guy's eyes widened at the horrifying prospect. "Let us hope not. Even Kimmuriel could not survive for long there."

"Then we must make haste and locate our missing friend before ill befalls him" Jarlaxle said.

"I will see to it" the wizard said, starting back toward their headquarters. He had a lot to do if he was to find the missing psionist before it was too late.

**************************************

A soft breath whispered across the girl's cheek, stirring a lock of dark hair. She groaned softly bringing a hand to her head; everything hurt. Rin painfully opened her eyes, nearly sliding off the small mound of dirt she was laying on.

Why was the ground moving? It was dark, and she couldn't see clearly. Raising her head slightly Rin squinted, trying to figure out why she kept slipping. Oh, that's because it wasn't ground she was lying on. She was draped across the man that had conversed with her mentally while she had been trapped within the circle. Rin scrambled back embarrassed, ready to apologize. That is until she realized he was unconscious.

Propping herself up so that she could get a better look at him, Rin's gaze slowly roamed over his partially hidden face. She tilted her head as she considered him. Who was he? She sat up, and leaned over him to push the cowl back from his face.

_Oh my, _Rin's eyes widened as she finally got a good look at him. Whoever he was, he definitely wasn't human. Bone white hair fell away from his temple, contrasting sharply with his ebony skin. She tentatively touched one black, gracefully pointed ear. She wondered what race he was. She ran her finger along the ear feeling its delicately curved point, then moved down to trace the sharp angular line of his cheek. She had never seen anyone who looked like he did. As she studied the exotic stranger in fascination she came to the conclusion that she liked his appearance. Her gaze finally came to rest on his lips. Her finger stopped its exploration momentarily as she considered his mouth. Like his face it was thin and shapely. Sensuous. Rin swallowed uncomfortably. She probably shouldn't be touching him like this.

"Do you like what you see?" Rin's eyes shot up. He was watching her out of narrowed red eyes that glowed slightly in the dim light. Rin jerked her hand back self-consciously.

"F-forgive me." She stammered, looking away in humiliation. "I've never seen anyone like you."

The red eyes widened in surprise. "You speak drow?" he asked incredulously, sitting up.

Rin frowned. "Drow? What is drow?"

The unnatural red eyes considered her for a moment. "You must have some psionic abilities to have formed a link between us."

Kimmuriel found himself in the unenviable position of not knowing where he was or how he got there. Add to that waking up to find the human female putting her filthy hands on him, and his foul mood was totally understandable. A chilling thought occurred to him; could they be in the demon realm? He was by no means helpless, but taking on a demon single-handed was a feat beyond even his abilities.

Not knowing what to say Rin climbed to her feet and looked around. A sense of dread settled over her as she took in the desiccated landscape. She had seen this before; the deep wounds carved into the earth. The ground a scorched wasteland for as far as the eye could see. Mountains bleached and barren towered above them; the skeletal remains of a once vibrant world.

Kephren had once taken her to view a world that had been annihilated. It had looked the same.

"What is this place?" The stranger's musical voice fell on deaf ears.

Receiving no answer, Kimmuriel moved closer to investigate. The girl stood motionless, her silver-stained eyes wide and dilated with fear.

Sensing the girl's distress he asked. "Do you know this place?" He had thought she might not answer until she slowly shook her head. The dark elf scanned her, only to pick up a jumble of emotions. The most obvious was panic. Now what would cause that emotion?

Rin stood frozen in terror. They were in serious trouble. A dead world could not support life. Kephren had explained in detail the systematic way the Talisians attacked. As a result the water would be poisoned. The surface of the planet would be seared, and the atmosphere would be damaged, preventing life from resurfacing. All life would have been destroyed; plant, animal, human ... Rin sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm her raging fears. The moon hung above them, a forlorn but familiar sight. Its pale light illuminated the rampant destruction all around them. Long shadows fell into the deep crevices slicing into the ground. The most unsettling thing was the immobility of the shadows. Without any vegetation there was nothing to create movement.

Rin was hit by a wave of despair. They were going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nobody would be here to save her this time. She began to hyperventilate as fear and panic warred within her.

The drow moved closer when he heard the girl gasp, a raspy wheezing sound. Moving to stand directly in front of her, he wondered once again what she was so afraid of. She seemed to stare right through him, her eyes pools of fear.

Kimmuriel sighed in resignation; he would have to do something to calm her. She was useless to him in her current state.

"What distresses you?" he inquired. He waited for a moment before repeating his question. When he still received no answer he grasped her by the shoulders, shaking her roughly. "Answer me." he demanded sharply.

Instead of answering, she turned saucer-like eyes on him. Then to his horror they began to fill with moisture. The last thing --and he meant the_ very_ last thing-- he wanted was a hysterical female on his hands. Bringing his hands up, he cupped her face, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"_You must control your fear. If __I__ don't know what you fear, then there is nothing __I__ can do to help you." _he told her telepathically as he slipped into her first it seemed like she wasn't going to respond, then he felt her senses reach out to him.

"_I'm scared. __I__ don't know what to do." _Rin whimpered through the mental link.

"_What do you fear?"_

She showed him. He sucked in a startled breath as what she feared poured into his mind.

"You think we are on a dead world. What does that mean?" he demanded.

Her mind slammed shut at his question. The drow scowled irritably at her.

"_How can __I__ help you if you shut me out?" _his frustrated thoughts brought her eyes back up to his face.

"Nothing can survive on a dead world." Rin whispered.

Kimmuriel insinuated his will into her mind, forcing her to focus on controlling her fears. He felt her start to resist him as he tightened his hold. He was mildly surprised at the strength of her opposition, but she was no match for him as he ruthlessly overpowered her.

"_Stop fighting." _he ordered her as she continued to struggle. _"This will be easier on you if you cooperate."_ The girl whimpered as she capitulated, allowing him to enthrall her.

Once she stopped fighting him it was a simple matter to ease her fear. He directed her focus toward survival, and felt her sag in relief as the paralyzing fear drained out of her. Satisfied that she was sufficiently under control, he released her and stepped back. The girl lifted her eyes to gaze at him with a lost expression. The drow watched with interest as the she tried to adjust to the sudden separation. He had released her mind the moment she had control, which would have given her a sensation that was a mixture of loss and abandonment. He couldn't kill her since she strengthened the link to his own world, but that didn't mean he couldn't toy with her. After all, there was little enough enjoyment to be had here.

What the dark elf hadn't expected was for her to seek comfort from him. Kimmuriel couldn't hide his shock as the girl moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. It took a few moments for the stunned dark elf to react. Pushing her away in disgust, he rapidly back-pedaled, distancing himself from her. The girl gave him a confused look as if she didn't understand his reaction. Stupid human.

Rin shivered, rubbing her arms as the temperature began to drop. The cold air cleared her head, allowing her to take stock of their surroundings. They would need to find shelter before the sun came up. The rays of the sun would be deadly without the protective atmosphere surrounding the world. Rin knew only too well the extent of the damage that would have been caused by the Talisians.

"We need to find shelter. We can't be out in the open when the sun comes up." She said softly, almost to herself.

"Is this the demon realm?" he asked.

"The demon realm? What's that?"

Glowing red eyes held her gaze. "Where you came from."

"Oh no, this is not where I came from." Rin answered in surprise. Why did he think she came from the demon realm?

"Then how is it that you find this place familiar?" he inquired suspiciously.

Rin spun towards him, taken by surprise. "How did you know that?"

"I read your thoughts." he said dryly. It wasn't like she didn't know he could do that.

"Oh yeah, right." she giggled self-consciously. "This world must have been targeted for elimination."

The drow just stared at her.

"Um, the Talisians probably did this." She said, as though that explained everything.

"The Talisians?" he prompted.

"You've never heard of them?" Rin asked in surprise.

Kimmuriel sighed, massaging his temples. Would it have been too much to ask to have been stranded with a human with at least a modicum of intelligence?

Rin waited patiently for him to answer, but all she received was a pained look.

"The Talisians are a race of destroyers." she finally said.

The dark elf continued to stare at her making Rin decidedly uncomfortable.

"I believe you are correct in that we need to find shelter." Kimmuriel remarked, changing the subject. After a few uncomfortable moments he transferred his gaze to the remains of some mountains in the distance. He spotted what looked like caves, and motioning for her to follow he started in the direction of what he hoped would provide shelter.

Rin trailed along behind silently, examining her unusual companion. She still had no idea what race he was. "What's your name?" she finally asked.

"I am called Kimmuriel." he said shortly.

"You're not human, and I don't think you're a demon. What race are you?" Rin asked curiously.

He glanced back at her in surprise. "You've never seen an elf before?"

"An elf? What's an elf?" she asked, trotting up along side him. The temperature was steadily dropping, and Rin wrapped her arms around herself trying to ward off the cold.

An expression of disbelief crossed the handsome face. "You've never _heard_ of an elf?"

Rin shook her head, looking up at him expectantly.

Kimmuriel considered if it would be in his benefit to tell her about the drow. Looking down at her upturned face, he decided to hold off for now. He needed her to cooperate with him, and he had yet to determine what she would respond best to, threats and violence or kindness. He sighed inwardly, if she responded better to kindness it would make things more difficult. He didn't have much experience with that.

"I am of elven descent, my people are called drow." He settled for telling her the bare minimum.

"So you're a different race entirely." Rin hazarded a guess.

Kimmuriel inclined his head.

"Drow." Rin repeated, rolling the strange sound around her tongue. "Was I in your world before?"

"Until the portal pulled us here." he agreed.

The sandy earth dragged at their feet making each step an effort. Kimmuriel could hear the girl's harsh breathing as she struggled to keep up.

The psionist's gaze roamed over the ruined landscape. It was as though the very earth had been scorched. She had mentioned the world being targeted for annihilation. What did she mean by that?

"Do you know what caused this?" he inquired, indicating their barren surroundings.

Rin stopped to catch her breath before she answered. She hated this part of her heritage. "The race that did this are called Talisians. They target worlds that are in decline, destroying all existing life. After a sufficient length of time has passed then the world will begin to regenerate. It takes a long time though, and from the look of this world I would say it happened pretty recently."

"How do you know this?" Kimmuriel inquired.

"I spent some time on Talis." She answered evasively. It was ridiculous that she would want to hide that part of her heritage, but she did.

The drow stopped dead in his tracks, spinning around on her. "Demons destroy worlds?"

"Demons? Talisians aren't demons." she said frowning.

Kimmuriel digested this strange bit of information. Either his human was insane or there was a great deal he had to learn about her.

As the temperature dropped further the drow saw his breath come out in a white cloud. They needed to get to shelter soon. There was no way to know how cold it was going to get. The girl stood in front of him shivering; the silk she was wearing wouldn't afford much protection against the cold.

Motioning for her to follow him, Kimmuriel started toward the mountain once more.

Rin wheezed, gasping for breath as she tried to keep up with the dark elf. He moved effortlessly across the uneven ground while she stumbled about unable to find her balance. She was so tired. Sleep. That's all she wanted to do, just sleep. Rin yawned, almost falling as she stumbled again. Her legs felt like jelly, and she was falling behind despite her best efforts. With a sob of defeat Rin slumped to the ground.

Kimmuriel noticed that he was getting tired. Elves didn't sleep like humans, but he was going to need rest soon. Fortunately they were nearing the caves. Throwing a look over his shoulder he saw the girl was trailing behind once more. She must also be tiring. He was just about to turn around when he saw her stumble and fall to the ground. He stopped, waiting for her to get up. When it became obvious that she had no intention of moving he made his way back to her.

"Come, we are almost there." he told her, pointing to the caves.

"I can't go on anymore." Rin whimpered piteously.

Without pity Kimmuriel took hold of her arm, lifted her off the ground, and propelled her forward. If they were fortunate then the caves might still hold some of the heat from the day. Reaching the mouth of the cave Kimmuriel breathed a sigh of relief and pushed her inside.

By the time the drow had hustled her inside Rin was trembling uncontrollably. Kimmuriel almost had to carry her to the back of the cave before letting her go. Rin fell against the rough surface of the wall, sliding slowly to the floor. It wasn't much warmer, but the rock had retained some of the heat.

Kimmuriel looked around, quickly realizing there was nothing to start a fire with. It seemed impossible the destruction had been so complete that there wouldn't even be any dried out wood left. The dark elf hissed irritably, even within the confines of the cave he could feel the temperature continuing to drop. Turning his gaze back to the shivering girl he realized with distaste that they may end up having to share body heat. Being that close to a human filled the drow with revulsion. As a general rule humans were not as fastidious about cleanliness as the drow were. The dark elf balked at the idea of having to be in close proximity to such a stench. Still the drow were a pragmatic people, and if he wanted to keep warm he was just going to have to ignore the screaming of his delicate sinuses.

Rin couldn't remember the last time she had been so cold. Tremors raced along her skin raising goose flesh. She started when the elf suddenly sat down beside her. Rin's eyes darted up to his questioningly.

"We need to share body heat." he said shortly.

Rin nodded wordlessly and shuffled closer to him, so that they were touching. She felt him stiffen, and glanced up to see an expression of distaste cross his face. She almost asked what had disgusted him, but decided against it since she was the only thing near him. Why would she disgust him? She knew she wasn't ugly, and she bathed regularly so she didn't smell.

"Do all humans disgust you, or just me?" she finally asked.

Kimmuriel had been unconsciously holding his breath when she spoke. He sucked in a breath of air, preparing for the worst. Nothing. He sniffed tentatively. He could detect a faint perfumed scent, but nothing remotely like what he had been expecting. He inclined his head as he studied the odd odorless human.

"Why don't you smell?" he asked curiously.

"What?!" He expected her to smell? From the surprised expression on his face he must have been prepared for something horrible.

"I have never encountered a human that does not have a nauseating stench clinging to them."

Rin wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not. "You assumed I would stink?" she asked indignantly.

Kimmuriel shrugged. "As I said, I have never met a human that didn't."

Rin huffed. "I bathe on a regular basis I'll have you know."

Kimmuriel watched the small human bristle with indignation; why was she insulted? Her anger was warming her up though, and the additional heat felt wonderful. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her up against him, resting his pointed chin on her head. She abruptly stiffened. Now what was she upset about? Being at the mercy of a dark elf was enough to terrify the most stalwart of individuals, but he suspected it wasn't fear that made her go rigid in his arms.

Rin gasped and stiffened as Kimmuriel pulled her against him, holding her tightly. She wasn't used to being so close to anyone, and she was painfully aware of his hard slender body pressed up against hers. Although it was intoxicatingly warm and comfortable to be held like that it also made her extremely self-conscious. When it became apparent he had no intention of loosening his hold Rin finally forced herself to relax.

She wriggled around trying to get comfortable within the iron grip he had on her. Who would have thought that such a slender frame could hold such strength?

"Be still!" he hissed.

Rin looked up to find him glaring at her. Ignoring his annoyed expression she noticed that he was meticulously clean. Having known a few individuals who had not been overly concerned with personal hygiene she silently thanked whatever fates had stranded her with someone who bathed. She yawned, wishing that she could get Master Jaken to bathe more often. It was so much nicer being around someone who smelled good.

"Do you think that your friends will find us?" she asked sleepily, absently thinking about how nice it felt to be held by him.

Kimmuriel slanted a gaze at her. What possible reasoning would cause her to trust a race known for their deceptiveness? Was it possible she was too innocent to recognize the danger he presented? The drow was astounded that she had survived for as long as she had.

It was a novel experience for the drow to have somebody who enjoyed his company. It was also the first time he could remember someone _wanting_ the drow to find them. He laughed silently to himself; his human was an odd one.

"They will be searching for us." he confirmed as a long silky strand of white hair slid forward to rest against her shoulder.

Resisting the urge to wrap the pale tendril around her finger, Rin noted how different it was from Kephren's or Lord Sesshomaru's. Kimmuriel's hair was dead white, like an old person's, but Kimmuriel was by no means old.

"If we're not found within a day or two, then we probably won't survive." she said quietly.

"Why do you say that?" he inquired.

"I believe this is a dead world, and if I'm right the water will be poisoned. There won't be any plants or animals left. This world won't be able support life anymore. Including ours." she said sadly. _Please hurry and find us Lord Sesshomaru. I don't want to die._

Kimmuriel didn't answer, but he picked up her desperate plea. Lord Sesshomaru must be her owner. That could be useful. He felt her relax against him and sigh softly. When he was satisfied that she was asleep he finally allowed himself to fall into reverie, a trance like state that permitted him to rest as well.

*****************************

Kimmuriel awoke instantly knowing that they weren't alone anymore. The faint sound of footsteps was echoing through the stones. The girl couldn't have heard it, but dark elves had exceptional hearing. Moving away from the girl he pulled his cowl back up and melted into the shadows., watching and waiting.

Kimmuriel sucked in a breath as a demon entered the chamber. The psionist moved further back into the darkness. It wasn't a particularly large demon, but undeniable power emanated from it. Surprisingly it was basically humanoid in appearance with the exception of pointed ears and slit-pupiled eyes. As it approached the sleeping girl it stopped and squatted down in front of her. Then it smiled. The drow shuddered as long, wickedly sharp canines gleamed in the moonlight.

Rin came awake with a start. Something was leaning over her, and it didn't smell like the elf. Her eyes popped open to meet the slit-pupiled gaze of a wolf demon. Rin's brain went blank. A demon here on this dead world?

"You're awake." The demon rumbled.

Rin scrambled to her feet, bowing politely in greeting. "If I have intruded on your den please forgive me. I meant no harm." It had taken her many years to overcome her fear of wolves.

The demon leaned in closer, studying her eyes. "You look like a human that I know, but you're not her. Who are you, and how did you come to be alone here in the wastes" he asked, hovering over her.

Rin took a deep breath. "I was traveling and became lost."

The wolf tilted his head, sniffing the air. "Tell your companion to come out."

Rin glanced around to find Kimmuriel conspicuously absent. Looking into the wolf's eyes she asked. "Will you hurt him?"

The wolf grinned, razor sharp canines glinting in the evening light. "Not if he does as he is told."

Rin wasn't sure she liked that answer, but the wolf demon was the best chance of survival they had on this desolate world.

"Kimmuriel, he wants to talk to you. He won't harm you." Rin called.

Kimmuriel moved with silent grace further into the depths of the cavern. The fool; did she honestly believe what the demon was telling her?

Rin sighed, meeting the demon's eyes. "I think he is afraid of you."

"And you are not?" the wolf asked, giving her a toothy grin.

Rin smiled cheerfully, taking the wolf by surprise. "I've seen a lot scarier things than you. You're not so bad."

The wolf blinked in surprise. Generally humans he had come across cowered in fear upon first meeting him. He sniffed her, and his eyes widened in astonishment. He leaned down, almost placing his nose on her neck, and breathed in deeply.

"How can this be? I smell the great dog demon Lord Sesshomaru on you, yet I saw his lordship die. What trickery is this?" he demanded.

"You knew Lord Sesshomaru?" It all became frightening clear. Thryss and Kephren had once passed through a rift with the intention of going back in time. Instead they ended up in an alternate reality. If a rift had opened at the moment she crossed the circle in Kimmuriel's world, then she could only assume they had landed in yet another reality. One where earth had lost the battle.

"I knew his lordship and the human child he traveled with. You look like her, smell like her, but you are not her." the wolf pulled back, straightening to his full and rather intimidating height. Okay, now how do you go about explaining alternate realities to a wolf-demon? Tell him as little as possible.

"You're right. I am not the person you thought I was, but these clothes," she indicated the exquisite kimono, "were a gift left to me from Lord Sesshomaru. His scent must still cling to them."

The wolf frowned. "I don't know if what you say is true," he said with a heavy sigh, "but so few of us remain alive it makes no difference. I will not harm you or your companion, but you cannot stay here. Come daybreak the heat will kill you."

"I will convince him to come with us, but I think you had better go on ahead." Rin grinned impishly. "You scare him." The wolf barked with laughter before starting back down the tunnel he had come from earlier.

Kimmuriel stood in the shadows in open-mouthed astonishment. That girl. That small, delicate human girl had confronted a_ demon_ and _lived_. Perhaps even more astounding had been her total lack of fear. She had been at ease around a creature that all others feared. It was not the reaction of a slave or a valued possession. The poor drow just stared at her dumbfounded, having no idea what to make of this strange turn of events.

Rin waited until the wolf was out of sight. "Kimmuriel? Are you still here?"

The stunned dark elf moved slowly out of the shadows. "How did you convince it not to kill you?"

"Kill me? Why would he do that?" Rin echoed.

"Why? It was a demon. It's what they do!" he exclaimed. The normally self-controlled drow was not feeling too controlled at the moment.

Rin laughed. "You're confusing demons with Talisians. It's true that some demons hate us, but most are just indifferent. Humans are no threat to them."

Kimmuriel gave her a dubious look.

"He told us to follow him." Rin said, smiling as she started after the demon.

Kimmuriel shook his head at her retreating back. Only a fool would willingly follow a demon. A total and utter fool. A moment later he found himself reluctantly falling into step behind her.

They traveled through the twisting tunnels, descending deeper into the earth. It rapidly got too dark for Rin to see, so she lit the air. Both demon and drow stopped dead, staring at her.

"What?" Rin said, feeling inexplicably embarrassed.

The wolf walked back, marveling at the soft blue light. "What is this?"

"I am illuminating the energy in the air." she answered uneasily.

"You are unusual," the demon noted. He sniffed the air, shaking his head as he turned back towards the tunnel.

Rin hung her head; she didn't like being the center of attention. At least not when it came to her abilities. She was not proud of her heritage. A heritage that tied her by blood to the most destructive race in existence. A race that lived to kill. A race she had no reason to love, but still did. Pushing her morbid thoughts away, she started after the demon.

"You are ashamed of such a talent?" the drow asked, disbelief obvious in his tone.

"It's nothing special. I just couldn't see." she muttered not looking at him.

The dark elf watched her thoughtfully. There was far more to his little human than he had realized. Controlling the energy surrounding you was no small feat. What more was she hiding? What reason could she possibly have to be ashamed of it?

After what seemed an eternity they approached an opening at the end of the tunnel. The wolf stopped, waiting for them to catch up. Rin reached his side first, her mouth dropping open.

Catching up to them but still keeping out of sight, Kimmuriel curiously followed her shocked gaze. His eyes went wide.

They stood at the mouth of a massive cavern. Dominating the center of the chamber was a citadel. Colossal spires disappeared into the cavern's vast ceiling. Camp fires dotted along the outside of the unearthly structure cast eerie shadows along its unnaturally smooth surface.

"Come" the wolf said, motioning them to follow.

"What is this?" Kimmuriel whispered from the darkness beside Rin. When she didn't answer, he turned an inquisitive gaze on her. His curiosity only grew when she moved forward without answering. Following along behind, the drow scanned her thoughts, but only found a mix of emotions. His interest thoroughly piqued, Kimmuriel quickly caught up to her.

"You recognize this place" he guessed, to which she still didn't answer. The drow fell silent, but carefully kept track of her thoughts.

The dark elf almost turned tail and ran as a fairly large group of demons came into view. As if sensing his desire to flee Rin placed a hand on his arm.

"If you don't want to meet them then wait here. I want to talk to them and get us some food and water." She patted his arm in a rather patronizing way and left him standing there. Not wasting any time the drow drifted back into the dark recesses of the cavern. Trust was not in his nature.

Rin followed the wolf over to the rest of the group. She noted there was a varied mix of races. There were at least five different types of demons that she could see. There was the wolf, a badger, a panther, two that she didn't immediately recognize, and ... Jaken.

**Authors Note:** Nobody panic ... the rest of the group will be back next chapter! What do you think so far? Do you like the mixing of dark elves with the InuYasha story? I hope so, because I am sure am having fun with this idea!

**06-Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15**: It's nice to know that I am not alone in my love of all things weird. Thanks for reviewing, it is really encouraging when I know that you like what I'm doing. :)

**ColdHeartedVixen:** Actually...Rin was dead. It just wasn't the same Rin. Hehe. Gotcha. Just so you know, Kephren will be back next chapter. :)

**Frangiani: **Thanks for the compliment. And if you haven't read any of the forgotten realms series, they're awesome. Of course, the characters I pulled over aren't the hero's. Sigh...why do I like the bad guys? :)

**CGandJaz:** I am so glad your enjoying this. It's hard trying to figure out what catches everyone's attention. It is so helpful when I know what your thinking! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome punched her pillow as she tossed restlessly, futilely trying to find a comfortable position. Flopping onto her back she stared up at the ceiling willing herself to sleep. Unfortunately rest was a long time in coming, and when it did, unnerving dreams disturbed her slumber.

"_You lack experience." The voice, like wind through velvet, whispered across her ear. "It has been a long time since I have had to teach anyone."_

Kagome sat bolt upright, panting. Growling in frustration she raked a hand through her tangled dark locks. Jerking back the crisp white sheets she swung her legs over the side of the mattress and rested her hands on her knees.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she hissed. Five years. It had been five years since she had been tormented by these memories. Shaking off the lingering effects of the dream Kagome slid off the bed, shivering as her feet hit the cold floor. Quickly shoving her feet into fuzzy Hello Kitty slippers she headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

Times like this called for something special. She needed to purge that dream, and there was only one thing that would do it. Stretching on tip-toe Kagome fished out the expensive can of coffee hidden in the back of the cupboard. Of course, since she was the one who had hidden the coffee, it didn't take much searching to find it.

A few minutes later the enticing aroma filled the small apartment as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Critically studying herself in the mirror she reflected how unlike the underdeveloped girl of ten years ago she was. It felt like a lifetime ago. So much had happened.

The soft light of the morning sun streamed in through the window, sparkling as it caught the jewel hanging around her neck. A shadow crossed her face as she reached up to cradle the Shikon jewel in her hand. Lifting it up Kagome's eyes rested on its unblemished surface. The jewel was whole once more, but its power remained unused. No wish had been worth the sacrifices that had been made. If she had her way the power would remain sealed forever.

Shaking her head at her foolish thoughts Kagome walked back to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She had promised InuYasha she would return today, yet found herself wishing there was a way to put it off. InuYasha had changed too. No, that wasn't right. InuYasha hadn't changed at all; she was the one who had changed. Demons didn't age the same as humans, so while she had grown up InuYasha had remained the same immature sixteen year old he had always been. Now instead of a potential love interest he was more like an irritating younger brother.

Downing the last dregs of her coffee Kagome set the cup in the sink and stepped out into the brisk morning air. Getting into her small though practical car, Kagome resolutely started over to her parent's house and The Bone Eater's Well. The same well that had taken her back to the Warring States era so many years ago. Maybe one day it would close and solve her problem once and for all. Unbidden a pair of amused silver eyes flashed into her mind.

"Who in their right mind would want a guy prettier than they are?" she grumbled to herself in exasperation. Kagome glanced up to have the truth reflected back at her in the rear-view mirror.

"I would," she acknowledged softly.

*********************************

"How long do you plan on standing there?" The demon's disgruntled voice failed to get any reaction from the Talisian.

Sesshomaru scanned the area around where the gate had opened. There was nothing, yet Kephren stood staring into the air with rapt attention.

"What do you see?" The demon demanded.

Kephren shrugged. "Nothing."

The demon made an exasperated noise. "Then what purpose could you possibly have to remain here?"

Kephren's silver hair nearly blinded the demon as he tilted his head, allowing the sun to reflect off its metallic length. "I was looking for any residual energy left by the gate."

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes impatiently.

"There is none." The sound of the Talisian's complacent voice set the demon's teeth on edge.

Thryss, who had been watching the exchange, decided to intervene. "What options do we have?"

Kephren sighed. "We must wait until the gate opens again."

"What if it doesn't reopen?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Instead of answering, Kephren looked around curiously. "What happened to your castle, demon?"

"It had to be rebuilt." Thryss answered as the demon glared ominously at the Talisian.

"Then we should return. Until the gate opens there is nothing more we can do," Kephren said, gleefully inviting himself to impose upon the demon lord's hospitality.

"We?" Sesshomaru asked darkly.

Kephren turned an innocent gaze on him. "You do not wish me to join you?"

The only answer the Talisian received was a growl as the demon lord spun on his heel and stalked away. Grinning widely Kephren trotted to catch up.

"Keff do not torment him." Thryss' voice brought him up short. The Talisian watched until the demon disappeared from view before turning his attention back to Thryss.

"You have decided to let me kill him?" he asked hopefully. Thryss shook her head smiling. She had missed her companion.

"Why not?" he complained. "You should have tired of him long ago."

"Nevertheless, I am fond of him, and you are not to harm him." The Talisian rewarded her with a long-suffering sigh.

"What are our chances of finding the child?" Thryss queried.

"The demon is distressed," he remarked, avoiding her question. Moving closer he reached out to run a dark finger along her lips.

"He cares for her," Thryss agreed.

Kephren sighed, catching a dark strand of her hair in his fingers. "If the gate opens again I can track it."

"If it does not?"

"Then she is lost," he said somberly.

Thryss heaved a sigh and leaned against him. Kephren had not spoken because it was possible that the child might be lost. He had sought to spare the demon this reality, which was uncharacteristically considerate of him. Perhaps the child had actually succeeded in teaching him that thing she called _humanity,_ whatever that meant. Although she secretly doubted that a creature of the dark world was capable of such a thing.

Despite the time she had spent with the demon, Thryss still didn't quite grasp the concept of needing to protect that which you cared about. On Talis to require the protection of another was a sign of weakness. Anyone showing such a weakness would be quickly eliminated, but things were different here on the demon's world.

"Sesshomaru will be distraught if she is harmed," Thryss confirmed.

Burying his hand in her hair, Kephren brushed his lips against her ear. "As much as I enjoy disrupting the life of that arrogant fool I have no desire to see Rin harmed. If the gate that took her opened once then it will open again; we just have to be vigilant."

Thryss nodded in relief. If there was a way to retrieve the willful child then Kephren would find it. Her demon had gone through too much suffering already. Watching him as he assisted in the rebuilding of this world had been difficult. Although the demon lord appeared unaffected by the destruction of the land Thryss knew better. It pained him to see so much suffering, and Thryss did not like to see her demon in pain.

"You will return with us?" she asked.

Kephren rested his cheek thoughtfully against the top of her head. "Soon. I have not seen my toy in some time. I wonder how she has changed."

Thryss smiled. "Humans age quickly. She will no longer be a child."

She felt a faint laugh shake him. "Then it is time I sought her out."

Thryss turned away still smiling as she headed in the direction the demon had taken.

She found him just over the crest of the hill staring at the distant mountains. He was waiting for her. Of course he would deny it if asked.

Sesshomaru turned at her approach, surreptitiously looking around.

"Where is it?" he inquired casually.

"Keff went in search of his human." Thryss wisely hid her amusement as the demon sighed audibly in relief.

"How predictable," Sesshomaru remarked sourly as he called up his demonic energy. Extending a hand he pulled her up beside him, encircling her with his arm. Lifting off the ground he headed towards the castle.

"We will find her," Thryss assured him. The demon lord remained silent, but she felt him relax slightly at her words; he was far more concerned about Rin than he had let on. Thryss tilted her head back studying his handsome profile. "You are worried about her."

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru gave her a dangerous glare, not that she cared. Annoying female. "What reason would I have to be concerned about a human child?" he demanded.

Thryss quirked an eyebrow. "From what I have seen on this world I was led to believe it is normal to be concerned for those under your care."

"Such foolishness is for humans," he said pompously. Flipping his long hair over his shoulder he ran his claws through the shining strands as the wind lifted its heavy length.

Thryss turned towards him and reached up to touch his face causing his scowl to deepen. Still, he had come a long way. At one point he would have removed her hand like he might have an insect that had dared to crawl upon his lordly skin. Thryss grinned widely at his indignant expression. Stretching on her toes she lightly kissed the line of his jaw.

"I do not recall giving you permission to touch my person." The demon's haughty tone brought a glint of amusement to Thryss' eyes.

"Then you wish me to stop?" she murmured against his skin.

He stared down his nose at her, apparently giving it some serious consideration. "You may continue," he finally condescended.

Unable to help herself a snicker escaped her lips.

"I fail to see what you find amusing." This only made her laugh harder. Sesshomaru stared down at her in exasperation. Using a gleaming black claw he tilted her face up to meet his gaze. "Any sane being would know better than to court such folly."

Thryss' dark eyes danced with amusement. "Then how fortunate for you that I am not among those you call sane. If I were as the others then I would fear you. Then you would be truly alone."

Sesshomaru snorted derisively. Leaning down to catch her lip in his fangs he breathed softly, "I would enjoy your fear."

"Unfortunately that is something you will never have," she answered cheerfully, entwining her hands in his silver-white hair.

**********************************

Kagome gripped the dried cracked wood at the top of the well, pulling herself up. Swinging one leg up over the ledge she heaved herself out and dropped onto the ground.

"Oh man am I out of shape," she wheezed, gazing into the sky.

A head appeared in her line of vision blocking out the sun.

"What took you so long?" InuYasha asked, grabbing the misshapen yellow back-pack lying on the grass. Crouching beside her the half-breed dug impatiently through the bag until he gave a triumphant yell.

"Got it!" he exclaimed, holding up a box of instant noodles.

Kagome cast her gaze skyward, wondering how soon she could go home. He looked so much younger than she did. She didn't want to hang out with someone who looked and acted younger than her little brother. Kagome let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked, setting down the noodles.

"Oh nothing really. I just have a lot of work to catch up on. I probably should head back tonight," she lied. Wanting to go home had nothing to do with her job.

The boy's slit-pupiled eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How come every time you come to visit you stay less each time? You can't be that busy."

Propping herself up on her elbows, Kagome met the golden gaze. "Don't be so paranoid. I just have a lot of responsibility with my job. I'm not a little kid anymore you know."

InuYasha made a rude sound. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He had suspected she didn't want to be around him anymore and couldn't figure out why.

Kagome lips twisted apologetically. "It means I won't be able to visit as often."

InuYasha looked away, but not before she saw the hurt in his eyes. Smiling brightly she sat up grabbing his arm. "Tell you what. How about I stay till tomorrow? Then I can cook you breakfast in the morning. I've gotten quite good at cooking if I do say so myself," she wheedled, trying to make him smile. Guilt had nothing to do with it of course.

The golden gaze transferred back to her. "Promise?"

Kagome grinned. "Scout's honor," she said holding up her hand.

*******************************

Kagome was busy kicking herself four hours later as they sat around the camp fire she had built eating the food she had prepared and listening to him complain. It was like she had never left. _I have to get away from InuYasha before I KILL him._

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she told him, rising.

"Where are you going? You didn't change your mind did you?" he whined.

"No InuYasha. I just want to go the bathroom." That should prevent him from following her.

"Oh, okay. Yell if you need me," he said easily, reclining in front of the fire to pick his teeth.

Trying not to appear like she was running away from him, Kagome moved as quickly as possible distancing herself from her clingy friend, and he was clingy now. She wasn't sure when it had started, but it had gotten worse --much worse-- over the years. Breathing a sigh of relief she made her way into the forest, finally able to enjoy the beauty of the moonlit night.

She stopped by the bank of a rippling brook, watching the moonlight play off the water. Sitting down on a nearby rock, she crossed her hands over her knees and smiled in contentment.

A laugh like rushing wind came from behind her.

Kagome nearly fell off her rock. Catching herself she whipped around doubting what she had heard. Crouching beside her like a beautiful and deadly fallen angel was Kephren.

Kagome sucked in a breath. All this time she had told herself that her imagination must have exaggerated his appearance. If anything, she had forgotten. The dim light of the moon only enhanced his otherworldly beauty. If she hadn't known better she would have thought him an exquisite black marble statue.

"Kephren," she whispered.

The dark lips widened into a grin.

*************************************

"Rin, you foolish girl, where have you been?" Rin stared wide-eyed at the toad's back. He hadn't turned around yet and therefore didn't realize it wasn't his Rin he was addressing. Jaken had been crouched down in front of one of the many campfires that dotted the cavern. At her approach he stood and stretched before turning to her.

Jaken stared slack-jawed at the human girl standing in front of him. This beautiful butterfly could not possibly be Rin. The toad swallowed an uncomfortable lump in his throat. She was everything his Rin should have been. An elegant princess fit to grace his lord's table, except that his lord was long dead. Taking halting steps Jaken approached the girl, studying the exquisite kimono and expensive jewelry decorating her gleaming hair.

"Rin?" the toad asked in a strangled voice.

Rin shook her head, her dark eyes slowly roaming over her life-long friend. It was almost as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You're not Rin are you?" He already knew the answer, but she was identical in appearance to the human girl he had watched over all these years.

Rin's eyes clouded as her gaze traveled over Lord Sesshomaru's retainer. Although the toad had never been one to bother with trivial things such as hygiene, he had always taken pride in his appearance. The green robes hung in tattered rags, and his pointed hat was now just a shapeless lump of stained fabric.

Rin took a step forward and knelt gracefully in front of the toad. She raised a shaking hand to gently touch the terrible scars that obliterated most of the toad's face. He was staring at her with something between disbelief and horror.

"You can't be Rin."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she rested a cool hand against his scars. "I'm not your Rin."

Jaken frowned in confusion.

Rin took a deep breath; she couldn't lie to him she just couldn't. "The best way I can describe it is to say that I am what your Rin could have been if things had been different."

Jaken hesitantly touched her flawless face with a gnarled green hand. His fingers stilled when his gaze met her silver-stained eyes. "What of Lord Sesshomaru?" he managed to get out, transfixed by her unnatural gaze.

"In my world Lord Sesshomaru lives. We had help and were able to stop the attack," she said softly.

Jaken looked down, his warty shoulders slumping. "My lord perished defending us. As far as I know we are all that remain alive." He suddenly looked back up. "If you are here then where is the girl that I watched over since my lord's demise?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry to tell you that I haven't seen anyone except for the wolf. He led me here. He said I couldn't survive once the sun rose," she answered.

Jaken nodded. He had his doubts about her story, but he had always trusted his senses and they told him this was indeed Rin. His brow furrowed as he looked into her eyes. They were not Rin's eyes. Her gaze was dark and soulful like the child he knew, but the shimmering silver etched into their dark surface was unlike anything he had ever seen.

"If what you say is true then how did you come to be here?" he inquired.

Rin bit her lip in a familiar gesture. "I'm not sure."

"Can you return?"

Rin shook her head in dismay. "I don't know, but Lord Sesshomaru has never let anything bad happen to me. I am sure he will find me," she said decisively.

Jaken nodded, not pressing any further. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes! And thirsty," she exclaimed, then hesitated. "Master Jaken I did not come here alone."

A short while later Rin gathered the food and water Jaken had procured for her, thanked the demons for their generosity, and headed back towards Kimmuriel. Jaken walked beside her soaking in everything she told him about what had occurred in her world. It seemed to give him hope.

"Master Jaken please wait a moment. My friend fears demons. Allow me to introduce you." Rin bowed in thanks, leaving the confused toad standing slightly back from her.

Rin walked to the back of the cave, carefully setting down her supplies. They were almost out of sight from the rest of the survivors.

"Kimmuriel?" she called softly.

A shadow separated from the wall, moving cautiously in her direction. He paused at the edge of the shadow, warily watching the odd little demon standing a short distance from them.

"He is Master Jaken, a friend," she said looking up at him.

Kimmuriel considered the strange little creature carefully before leaving the shadows. It was more of an imp than a demon, but the drow were cautious by nature and the psionist was no exception. The fact the small creature looked harmless by no means fooled the dark elf; even minor demons could be deadly.

Rin glanced back just in time to see Jaken's huge eyes bulge even more than usual when he saw the dark elf. The toad's beak opened and closed soundlessly as he backed away.

"A drow!" Jaken spat the word out like a curse. "Rin quickly get away from it!"

Rin frowned in confusion, looking from Jaken to Kimmuriel.

The sound of Jaken's sharp warning drew the wolf-demon's attention. In a blur of movement he rushed towards the drow. There wasn't a demon present that hadn't heard of the evil dark elves. The only way to deal with these cruel and treacherous creatures was to dispose of them as quickly as possible.

Kimmuriel, ever vigilant, quickly cast a telekinetic barrier around himself.

Rin's head whipped around at the vicious sound of the wolf's growl. Without thinking she put herself in his path, blocking his way to the waiting dark elf.

Kimmuriel cursed under his breath. His only link with his own world seemed determined to kill herself. In a split second Kimmuriel was faced with the decision of whether to shield her as well or let the wolf take her. Perhaps it was hungry? Doubtful, considering the way it was glaring at him. The psionist scowled in displeasure. Reaching out with his mind he grabbed the stupid human, pulling her back to him.

Rin squeaked in surprise as she felt an invisible hand drag her backwards. The next thing she knew Kimmuriel had an arm circling her waist, holding her tightly against him.

"Fool!" He hissed in her ear. "Do you want to die?"

She didn't have time to answer as the wolf crashed violently into the barrier. Raking at the barrier with his claws he growled. "Foul creature. Your death is long overdue."

Kimmuriel said nothing as he held the barrier in place.

"Why are you attacking us?" Rin gasped, her eyes wide in shock.

"That is a dark elf, girl. Are you blind?" the wolf snarled, tearing at the barrier.

"I know he is a dark elf. That doesn't explain why you are attacking us. We haven't done anything." Kimmuriel glanced down at the confused tone in the girl's voice. He would have expected her to be afraid.

The wolf stopped, stepping back to glower murderously at them. "Why are you defending this evil creature?"

Rin stared back, puzzled. "Why do you call him evil?"

"He is a drow. He would torture you just for the pleasure of hearing your screams. The drow thrive on the suffering of others. The only reason you still live is because he needs you. As soon as you are no longer of use he will turn on you. It is the way of the drow. They can't be trusted," the wolf said fiercely.

Kimmuriel stared back coldly.

Rin silently met the wolf-demon's eyes. After a moment she slowly began to speak. "Humans call your kind evil, but I know you are not. Everyone that I care about has been called evil by those that don't understand them. Kimmuriel has done nothing to you, yet you call him evil. Why?"

Neither Kimmuriel nor the wolf spoke as they stared at her in shock. Recovering from the girl's startling statement, the wolf barked a hard laugh. "If you think the drow are capable of anything other than atrocities then you are a fool. Leave his side or die with him."

"No, wait!" Jaken croaked nervously, breaking into the conversation.

Ignoring the toad the wolf-demon began gathering his demonic energy.

"Please don't do this." Rin's strained voice caused the dark elf to look down at her curiously.

The wolf grinned, baring his fangs.

Without warning Rin's energy abruptly spiked, causing the air to crackle with its intensity. The wolf hissed, his eyes widening as he felt the massive power swirl around him.

"What is this?" the wolf whispered almost to himself.

Rin struggled to control her surging energy. Why had it reacted to the wolf-demon's threat? She had commanded it to remain dormant so why hadn't it listened? Rin panicked as she felt the monster inside her begin to surface. It was so powerful and there was so much of it. She heard the dark elf inhale sharply as some of the surge escaped, slamming into his barrier.

"Please," she pleaded, looking into the wolf's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

Her whispered plea jerked the drow's stunned gaze down to her. Was this horrific power actually coming from _her?_ Impossible, no human could contain this amount of power. Kimmuriel fought to keep his telekinetic shield up against the violent energy whipping around him. That's when he felt her distress, not fear of the demon waiting voraciously outside of the barrier, but of herself. The dark elf realized in consternation that not only was the energy coming from her, but that she was losing control of it. If she was holding back and what he felt was just an overspill, then exactly how powerful was she? It was a disturbing yet tantalizing thought. Imagine if he could control her and thereby her power. Well he had to do something; because if she lost control the drow had a feeling he wouldn't have the opportunity to find out.

Kimmuriel looked up, meeting the wolf's slack-jawed gaze. "Stand down. If you interfere then I can't guarantee my success in helping her control this," he said coldly.

The wolf nodded, stepping back.

Kimmuriel watched as the demon backed up. It was afraid. That in itself spoke volumes about the girl's power. He dropped the barrier, releasing its contained energy. That was the only problem with a telekinetic shield, the absorbed energy eventually needed to be released or it would fall back on him. Fortunately he was able to redirect the energy, which he promptly did, back at the wolf. The energy collided violently with the wolf, hurtling him to the floor with a bone-shattering thud.

Satisfied that the wolf was temporarily incapacitated Kimmuriel turned his attention to the girl. Gripping her shoulders he spun her around to face him. Tears streamed down her face as she fought to control the raging force. Ignoring her tears he cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't fight me. If you do I can't help you," he told her.

Rin nodded, forcing herself to relax in his grip. A moment later she felt his presence in her mind.

"_Can you hear me?" _he asked her telepathically.

"_Yes."_ Her answer was faint; she was starting to lose control. He could feel the tremendous energy roaring within her, demanding release. It was overwhelming in its intensity and its ferocity.

"_Do not resist me." _

"_Okay,"_ she said. Just like that. Kimmuriel resisted the urge to shake his head at her foolish, blind trust, but now was not the time.

Rin felt his consciousness move around inside of her. It was an extraordinarily odd feeling, like having another person inside of you. She felt the urge to resist as she felt him begin to impose his will. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to relax as he took control of her consciousness.

"_Now call it back," _Kimmuriel instructed her. Her body shook with the stress of reining in the colossal force. She gritted her teeth, clenching the front of his robe in her hands. Then as suddenly as it appeared it was gone. The monster was back under control. Rin collapsed against him, shaking from the effort.

Kimmuriel looked back at the wolf-demon's pale face. It was thoroughly shaken. "I believe you will find my presence most useful if she were to suffer another such episode. If I were not here to assist her then I shudder to think what might have happened," he remarked with a cruel twist to his lips. As long as the girl lived they would not harm him. He was the only psionist here, and therefore the only one who knew how to help her. They would also know better than to try and kill her; that loss of control had been out of self-defense and was instinctual. How fortuitous for him.

The demon backed away leaving him alone with the girl. Kimmuriel lowered her to the ground, inspecting her delicate form. He had never seen anything remotely like what had happened, hadn't believed any one individual could hold that much power and live. The drow's eyes glinted evilly, and to think that this deceptively fragile human trusted him. The fool. Of course by the time she realized her mistake it would be too late and she would be inextricably caught in his web. A small hand tentatively touched his arm, drawing him out of his reverie.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sitting down beside her the drow stared at her in fascination. "You knew this might happen," he surmised.

Rin's eyes slid away, ashamed. "I had hoped I could talk to them," she blew out a breath. "Instead I nearly killed them."

"They would have killed you without hesitation," he pointed out.

Rin looked away again. "But it's different with me. They would have died regardless of what I wanted because I couldn't have stopped it."

To feel shame at such incredible power was incomprehensible to the drow. "There are many who would envy you."

Rin met his gaze squarely. "That's only because they don't understand the consequences."

The dark elf looked at her expectantly. When she failed to explain he prompted. "What is it you fear?"

Rin's eyes darkened at a nightmarish memory. She turned away, unable to answer.

Kimmuriel scanned her thoughts only to find roiling emotions.

**Author: **Well this chapter felt kinda odd to do. I usually like to keep the story around the main character; just a personal preference I guess. Still it's important to know what's going on with the rest of the group in the meantime. Hopefully it was still fun to read. Let me know how you liked it.

**CgandJaz:** Oh yeah. Time travel, alternate worlds...happy sigh...so much fun stuff to write about. It's a good feeling to know that others like the same stuff as me. :)

**06-Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15:** Without the weird stuff, the world would be a boring place. You know what's scary? I'm just getting warmed up. Hehe. :)

**sansho:** Thanks for the compliment. My goal is for you to see the story through the eyes of the characters, and yet keep it interesting enough that you are anticipating the next chapter. Yeah. Easier said than done. Letting me know that the scene was detailed enough to catch your attention, was really encouraging. It's hard, because the only way I know what catches someone's attention, is when they tell me. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome shrieked in surprise, scrambling backwards, then gasped as she felt the edge of the rock. Flailing wildly, she searched vainly for a handhold as she slid uncontrollably along the rock's smooth surface. The edge came racing towards her and she would have fallen into the icy stream below if not for Kephren taking hold of her arm.

"What are you doing here?" she squeaked, breathing hard from the rush of adrenaline.

Kephren silently pulled her back up. It only made Kagome more nervous as his silver eyes slowly moved along her body.

"What?!" she demanded, unnerved by his silence.

"It's true. Humans do age quickly." he remarked, studying her with interest.

Kagome shivered, wrapping her free arm around herself. She couldn't believe that just the sight of him unnerved her. It was ridiculous; she wasn't a little kid anymore. She was too old for someone to make her this nervous. Needing to pull herself back together she yanked her arm away and nearly fell off the rock once more.

Shaking his head at her incomprehensible antics the Talisian moved forward and swung her into his arms. Before she could voice her outrage he launched off the rock landing lightly on the ground below.

As soon as her feet hit the ground Kagome rapidly back-pedaled, promptly tripping over a root and landing with a loud thump on her rear. Groaning in mortification she covered her face with one hand. Spreading her fingers slightly she saw that he had crouched in front of her and was now watching her curiously. As he began to move closer Kagome thrust out her hand halting his advance. He made her _way _toouneasy. She couldn't believe she was capable of feeling this nervous. She had thought she was over this incredibly stupid crush she had on him. _Kagome—you are an idio__t_, she told herself.

Kephren watched the emotions play across her face, totally at a loss as to the cause of her distress. Shrugging it off as another incomprehensible human oddity, he reached out intending to pull her closer.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome exclaimed, scrambling to her feet and backing out of his reach.

His lips tilted up in a grin, and in a blur of movement he was behind her, encircling her with his arms. Leaning down he buried his face in her dark hair.

Kagome immediately stiffened, gasping in surprise. She had forgotten how quickly he could move. She twisted in his arms trying to free herself, but she might as well have been trying to break out of a steel cage.

"Let me go. Right now!" she hissed, glaring at him over her shoulder.

He leaned forward laughing softly as his gleaming metallic hair slid across her in a silken embrace.

"One would think that someone with your knowledge would be less ... prickly," he murmured, his breath whispering across her cheek.

"I would be less prickly if you didn't grab me whenever you felt like it," she shot back.

Kephren lifted his head meeting her gaze. "Ah, you missed me."

Kagome opened and closed her mouth several times before finding words. "Why would I miss an arrogant jerk like you?"

Kephren cocked his head curiously. "Jerk?"

"Forget it, you wouldn't understand anyway," she grumbled uncharitably. Glancing back at him she asked. "So why are you here? Really?"

"I am here for a time and I desired to see you," he said simply.

Kagome shot him a doubtful look. "That's it? You just wanted to see me?"

Kephren made an agreeable noise as he turned her around. "You do not wish to see me?"

"Why would I want to see you?" Kagome inwardly winced at the blatant lie, but she couldn't handle the emotional torment that came along with this gorgeous creature.

Kephren studied her thoughtfully for a few moments, then seemed to come to a conclusion. "You feel neglected."

Kagome's face was a picture of outrage. "Did it ever occur to you that I may have found someone else? Someone who is not you."

"You expect me to believe that you have found another to replace me?" An almost comical expression of disbelief crossed his darkly beautiful features.

Kagome lifted her chin staring triumphantly into his unearthly silver gaze. "Is that so difficult to believe?"

"My replacement does not exist."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "I see your self-esteem hasn't suffered while you were gone," she noted dryly.

Kephren cocked his head in a bird-like gesture, incomprehension in the silver gaze.

"You're too late. I have already found someone to take your place." Um, well that wasn't exactly true, but he didn't need to know that.

"Impossible."

Kagome smirked, meeting his gaze with a challenge of her own.

"I will have to kill him," he said, half to himself.

"You're jealous!" Kagome crowed.

"Jealous?" he echoed blankly. "What would I be jealous of?" His expression of honest confusion made her want to hit him.

"Of what? Of the other man that stole me from you," she said triumphantly, secretly ashamed at the pleasure that coursed through her at the idea. There was also that little detail that there was no man, but that was just semantics. The important thing was that Kephren was jealous. Kagome was so busy dwelling on the idea of making the annoying creature jealous that it took her some time to notice his baffled expression. Stupid jerk.

"I am not jealous," he said matter-of-factly.

"If you're not jealous then why would you want to kill him?" she demanded.

"Because you belong to me," he said as though it were obvious.

"Oh." Kagome's brain did a little happy dance. He didn't want to share her.

Kagome's thought process came to a screeching halt as she felt him run his fingers in a feather light caress along her back. Sliding one dark hand into her hair he lowered his head to brush her lips with his. Kagome found herself floating in a blissful fog for a few moments before her senses finally decided to return and remind her that she was supposed to be trying to get away.

Shoving hard against his chest she pushed away from him and the temptation he presented. Besides she couldn't think straight when he touched her. She thrust a finger out in front of her indicating she needed a minute.

Kephren backed up a step, giving her an inquiring look.

"Why is it when ever you are near me you never talk?" she demanded, trying to appear calm.

The Talisian tilted his head slightly, the moonlight catching the fall of his silver hair. "You wish to speak with me?"

From the look of surprise on his face this was obviously a novel idea. "Yeah. That's what people do, you know. Talk to each other," she said, resting a hand on her hip and tapping her foot impatiently.

Kephren watched the tapping foot in fascination. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Okay Kagome hadn't actually thought that far ahead yet, but hey she could wing it. "About ... things."

Kephren lifted a silver brow at her rather vague answer.

"If we sit down do you think you can keep your hands to yourself?" she asked doubtfully.

In answer he moved to the rock she had been using when he arrived. Seating himself comfortably he propped himself up on one arm and waited for her to join him. In truth Kephren was feeling rather pleased with himself. This little human couldn't begin to fathom how unaccustomed he was to humoring someone.

Kagome approached the rock cautiously. She was having serious doubts about how wise it would be to remain with him. If she turned and ran he would probably let her go. That would be the smart thing to do. Run. So why was it that she found herself climbing up beside him? A glutton for punishment. That's what she was, a glutton for punishment.

Once she was seated beside him Kephren leaned back to recline against the rock resting his hands behind his head. Slanting a silver gaze her way he waited for her to enlighten him about what it was she thought he needed to know.

"Which one is yours?" she asked, looking up into the starlit sky.

"You cannot see it from here."

She turned and looked down at him with an expression that might have passed for wonder. "Were you really looking for me?" She found it hard to believe that after ten years he would suddenly want to see her.

He reached up, wrapping a dark curl around his finger. "I am here."

"I shouldn't be here, with you," she said quietly, looking away. She glanced back at him when only silence greeted her statement. "You will bring me nothing but pain," she told him seriously.

"Pain is part of life; to deny it is foolish," he replied.

Kagome studied his eerily perfect features. How could Rin stand to be around someone who always appeared flawless?

Deciding that self-sacrifice was not in his nature Kephren pulled her down beside him curling his body around hers.

"What are you doing?" she screeched, immediately trying to wriggle free.

"Why do you continue to deny your desire for my company?" he murmured, lightly catching her ear in his teeth.

"Because ... I can't think when you touch me!" she exclaimed, squirming nervously within his grasp.

Laughing softly he breathed seductively into her ear. "That is how you are supposed to feel."

Kagome made a distressed little sound causing Kephren to pull back slightly studying her. "You still lack experience?" he said in astonishment, leaving no doubt as to what he was referring to.

Kagome looked away, embarrassed. "I just never got around to it," she muttered uncomfortably. When he didn't say anything her eyes slowly drifted back to his. He grinned, his silver eyes glinting in the darkness.

**********************************

Kimmuriel studied the girl's delicate profile for a moment before deciding to change the subject. Transferring his gaze to the small containers sitting beside the cavern wall he inquired. "Is that food?"

Rin started and smiled sheepishly. "I almost forgot," she said, reaching for the bowls. She frowned as she studied the unusual looking food. "I wonder what this is?"

Taking the bowl from her Kimmuriel inspected the contents. "It looks similar to a type of mushroom."

Rin picked up two sticks carved out of stone that lay beside the bowl, balancing them easily between her fingers. Kimmuriel watched intently as she deftly used the sticks to pick up one of the brownish colored squares floating in the steaming liquid. She never even noticed that he waited for her to eat some before trying it himself; for fear it might be poisoned of course. Satisfied that the food was safe he retrieved a small knife that had been tucked within his voluminous sleeve and stabbed one of the dark shapes within the bowl. He chewed cautiously, then with more gusto as he realized it tasted passable.

Rin turned toward the campfires dotting the cavern. "I wonder why they haven't entered the citadel?"

Kimmuriel followed her gaze to the incredible structure dominating the center of the immense cave. "They did not construct it?" he inquired, studying the unnaturally smooth walls.

Rin glanced quickly in his direction. "The demons? No, the citadel was built long ago by a race of ancients."

"Ancients?" Kimmuriel's red eyes rested curiously on her as he plucked another dark shape from the bowl.

"Nobody knows what their race was actually called, just that they predated all the known races." Rin shrugged, contemplating a particularly unappetizing greenish sphere that was floating among the squares in her bowl.

"But you know of the citadel," the drow reasoned astutely.

Rin sighed turning towards him. "I know it is the reason this cave can sustain life." She reached up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear. The day's activities had taken their toll on her carefully arranged hair and it was now straggling down the side of her face.

"How could that be possible?" he wanted to know, watching as she attempted unsuccessfully to smooth the shining locks back into place.

Rin absently stirred her food with the carved stone sticks. "The race that built this was extremely advanced. The citadel was designed in such a way that it is self-sustaining. It collects and recycles everything that is necessary to maintain life within and around its perimeter. As long as it stands the survivors could live here. Within the building there would be gardens, pure water, and medical facilities." She had noticed that several of the demons had nasty looking injuries that had not completely healed.

Kimmuriel was fascinated. A building that was self-sustaining. Such a thing would be extraordinarily useful. The drow's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the imp-like toad from earlier. The one she called Jaken.

Jaken slowly approached carrying a stone water container and three cups. He stopped just short of them, an uncertain expression on his scarred face.

"Please forgive them. There are so few of us left; they reacted out of fear." The toad bowed in apology, his beak almost touching the ground.

An unexpected squeal of excitement coming from the girl drew Kimmuriel's gaze away from the odd little toad. She jumped to her feet squealing and ran over to—the drow shuddered at the mere thought—hug the toad.

The dark elf watched warily as the girl all but dragged the smelly creature over and sat down beside it.

Taking the container from the toad Rin poured out a translucent steaming liquid into the three stone cups that Jaken had brought. Kneeling gracefully she extended a cup to Kimmuriel who looked at her blankly.

"It's tea. Or at least it looks similar to tea," Rin explained. When he didn't take it she glanced back at Jaken who shrugged helplessly. He couldn't even begin to understand the actions of a drow.

"Don't you like tea?" she finally asked, when Kimmuriel made no move to take it. Rin continued to kneel with her arm outstretched holding the small cup. She noticed the pale silk of her kimono was becoming frightfully creased and stained; Lord Sesshomaru was not going to be pleased.

The drow dubiously examined the translucent light-brown liquid. Finally reaching out to take the cup from her, the dark elf sniffed it tentatively. Choosing not to drink the unknown liquid he just sat and silently watched them.

Rin smiled happily and sat back to taste the tea-like beverage. Well, she admitted to herself, it definitely wasn't tea, but it wasn't bad. She took another sip and sighed in contentment. The warm mellow flavor slowly worked its way through her body, warming her as it went. The main cavern was warmer but by no means comfortable.

"Thank you Master Jaken," Rin said, turning and bowing in thanks; carefully avoiding further damage to the expensive kimono.

The toad looked over at her shaking its head. "Foolish girl. If only Lord Sesshomaru was here." He sighed wistfully. Jaken's bulging eyes eventually came to settle on the uncomfortable dark elf.

"How did you come to travel with a drow?" Jaken asked, his abnormally huge eyes staring intently at Kimmuriel.

"I was on my way to visit Lord Sesshomaru when my gate opened in his world. I am not sure exactly what happened next, but something went wrong and we ended up here."

Jaken watched the dark elf suspiciously. He knew whatever had happened was no accident. The drow were many things but careless wasn't one of them.

"Master Jaken?" Rin fidgeted, setting her cup down beside her. Reaching up she tried in vain to readjust her hair, which had escaped its pins and was now trailing down her neck and back.

"What is it?" the toad asked, not taking his eyes off the drow.

"Why haven't they used the citadel?" she asked casually, avoiding his eyes as she struggled with her uncooperative locks.

Jaken turned towards her, sadness in his eyes "No one who has entered has ever come out."

"If they didn't come out then how do you know if they are alright?" Rin asked.

"They are dead." the toad said tonelessly. "If you had heard their screams you wouldn't ask."

Rin fell silent, her hands falling back to her lap as she stared at the citadel. "I am going to go in," she suddenly announced.

Both the toad and the elf turned to gape at her.

"Rin you stupid human! Didn't you just hear what I said? The others—and they were demons not humans—died horribly. Now you are telling me that you want to follow them?" Jaken demanded, aghast.

Rin didn't bother to answer as she rose to her feet. Without a backwards glance she started towards the citadel, and if Master Jaken was to be believed—certain death.

Still sitting on the cold stone floor Kimmuriel muttered to himself in annoyance. Reaching out with his mind he grabbed hold of her. Rin turned to look at him, then abruptly broke his hold and continued towards the citadel. The dark elf blinked in surprise. His mental hold was difficult to break. Getting to his feet he realized he would have to follow her. After all if she died the demons would have no reason to keep him alive. With a resigned sigh he reluctantly made his way over to her.

"Rin! Stop this foolishness at once! Do you hear me?" screeched the toad, jogging along behind her.

Rin ignored them both as she headed in the direction of the enormous structure. Even shrouded in darkness she could see the colossal spires towering above them. She had been in the citadel before; both on Talis and on Earth. There was no reason it wouldn't let her enter. If these people were going to survive they needed more than fungus and hard stone. As she approached the citadel some of the demons sitting around the campfires stood and blocked her way.

The wolf from earlier left the others and strode towards her. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I am going to see if the citadel can help us," she said, trying to go around him.

The wolf growled and grabbed her arm in a painfully tight grip. "That place brings nothing but death. Return to your pet drow."

"You can't survive like this forever," Rin exclaimed, indicating the figures hunched over the campfires trying to keep warm. "The surface is poisoned. You know you can't return. This place" she pointed at the smooth pale walls of the citadel, "may offer you a way to survive."

The wolf snarled down at her. "A dozen strong warriors have entered. None have returned. Although we could hear their screams." The wolf leaned down, his glittering eyes boring into hers. "For hours, we heard them scream. We sent others to find them, and soon enough their screams joined the others. That place is cursed."

Rin met his eyes calmly. "You were willing to kill me earlier, along with Kimmuriel. So why would you care if I choose to endanger my life. I am not asking any of you to come with me."

The wolf pulled back his eyes narrowing at her reminder of his earlier attack. She was right. He would have killed her to get at the drow. There was something about her that made the wolf's blood run cold. He couldn't put his finger on it; it wasn't her power, although that had been an unpleasant surprise. It was something about her aura. Something not quite human, and yet not quite demon. The wolf didn't like feeling uneasy and she made him extremely uneasy.

Releasing her arm and stepping back he waved her on. "It's your life. If you want to throw it away I won't stop you."

Rin nodded and moved past him.

"Wait!" Rin glanced around in surprise at the new voice. Two young panthers had gotten up and were trotting over to her. Their green eyes glittered eagerly.

"Are you going in?" they asked in unison. Rin nodded, confused by their excitement. "Then we're going with you," they announced.

"Sit down you fools," the wolf growled at them.

"She's right. We won't last if things stay the way they are. She will stand a better chance of survival if we go with her," the taller of the two panthers insisted.

"I will not allow anyone else to throw their lives away," he said menacingly, advancing on them. The panthers stood their ground though, not backing down.

"And what will you do? Kill us?" taunted the shorter of the two.

That was probably not the wisest thing to say to the already agitated wolf. With an angry snarl he leapt across the campfire, knocking the speaker to the ground. The wolf glanced at Rin. "Will you kill our young as well with your foolishness?"

Rin backed up, bumping into Kimmuriel who had come up behind her. She shook her head, and blindly turned around to stare up into the dark elf's glowing red eyes. Blinking away tears she darted around him running away from the others. The drow's red eyes rested thoughtfully on the demons for a moment before he turned to follow the girl.

Jaken watched them leave, his heart heavy. She was so like the child he knew, yet so different. Much more regal than his Rin. Of course, according to her, Lord Sesshomaru lived. The toad's shoulders slumped as he joined the others around the fire.

Rin ran back to the spot where they had been sitting and crumbled to the ground sobbing. A pair of boots appeared in her tear-filled vision. Kimmuriel. The dark elf seated himself beside her but made no move to touch or comfort her. So ... Rin, deciding she needed comfort, inched closer to him. Although he didn't move he was watching her intently. Rin sniffled and stared up at him with big tear-filled eyes. The drow just stared back.

"When someone is upset you are supposed to try and make them feel better." Rin chided him, sniffling.

Kimmuriel raised an eyebrow at the absurd statement. "Why would your being upset concern me?" The drow's confusion only magnified when she giggled.

Wiping her eyes Rin scooted over so that she was kneeling beside him, almost touching. The drow watched her out of cold, calculating eyes.

"Can I hug you?"

Kimmuriel was struck speechless. Before the dark elf could gather his wits sufficiently to say no, Rin had leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. If she could have seen the look that crossed his face at that moment she might have reconsidered her actions. Rin felt the drow stiffen abruptly as she hugged him and realized belatedly that catching him by surprise had probably been unwise.

The dark elf froze. Then in a movement to fast to see the drow had a knife pressed against her neck. Fortunately he caught himself before he slit her throat. In Menzoberranzan when someone laid hands on you uninvited there was always an ulterior motive. One which was never in your favor.

"Are you going to kill me?" Rin asked, holding perfectly still and trying not to make any unexpected movements.

She wondered if he meant to kill her. He stiffened, seeming to fight some kind of inner battle. Maybe she shouldn't have hugged him, but he had sounded so much like Kephren that she couldn't help it. To be truthful, Kephren hadn't looked pleased when she hugged him either, but at least he hadn't threatened to kill her. Rin breathed a sigh of relief when he lowered the knife.

"Did you think I would not?" Kimmuriel was incredulous. Upon scanning her thoughts, he stared at her in astonishment; she had been seeking comfort from him. It was such a novelty that the drow had to pause and consider the best course of action. He could kill her, of course, but then he would be at the mercy of a rather large group of demons. He could push her away—his natural inclination—or ... Kimmuriel couldn't even finish the thought.

"You should never touch a drow uninvited," he finally said. "You are fortunate that I did not kill you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you didn't like to be touched," Rin said quietly, afraid to move.

"It has nothing to do with like or dislike."

She slowly tilted her head back to find him watching her out of flat, cold eyes. Rin sighed; it was too bad he didn't like to be hugged, because it sure felt nice to hug him. She cautiously slipped her arms out from around him and started to move back.

Kimmuriel started in surprise as he picked up a trace of desire coming off her. The fact that she found him attractive wasn't surprising, but he tended to be unapproachable and not many had ever truly desired him. It gave him a moment's pause as he considered the possibilities. He watched covertly as she reluctantly let him go and backed away. It was well known that the most valued treasure was also the most elusive. He waited until she had moved a short distance away.

"Come here," he told her, pushing back his cowl so that she could see his face.

"I thought you didn't want me to touch you," she said, trying not to pout.

"I said you should never touch a drow uninvited," he clarified. She hesitated, then slowly moved closer to him, studying his expression, looking for the reason he had changed his mind. She stopped just short of touching him, unsure of herself.

Kimmuriel hid his satisfaction at her reaction, exactly as he had anticipated. He reclined on the floor, indicating that he wished her to join him.

Rin gaped at him; he wanted her to sleep beside him? Her eyes shot to his face, then darted away. He was so handsome, but it was different from Lord Sesshomaru or Kephren. Their looks were so extreme they had always seemed untouchable. Kimmuriel was different. She wanted to trace the angular lines of his face, feel the graceful point of his ear. She wished she could kiss him. She liked the shape of his lips. She had never kissed anyone before—thanks to her_ very_ overprotective family—and she thought she might like to have her first kiss with him. With a horrified gasp Rin quickly broke off the thought before it could go any further. She did not just think that! If Kimmuriel picked up that thought then displeased wouldn't even begin to describe his feelings.

Rin's rambling thoughts were abruptly halted as Kimmuriel reached out and pulled her down to him. She wriggled nervously as he settled her against him. This of course made her all too aware of him. She could feel the warmth of his skin through his cloak. She shivered slightly, but not from the cold. She felt him shift, adjusting his cloak so that it covered them both. He sighed softly, relaxing. Rin couldn't have felt less relaxed. With his cloak covering them there was one less layer of fabric between them, and she could feel the smooth muscles of his chest. Rin concentrated, trying not to think about what those muscles might look like._ 'Don't think about his naked chest!'_ she shrieked to herself.

"_Stop thinking about taking my clothes off and go to sleep." _Came the exasperated mental command.

Total and utter humiliation washed over Rin. Burying her head in his shoulder she clamped her eyes shut and determined _not _to think about him, or his chest, or his lips ... It was going to be a long night.

Kimmuriel pulled her closer, thoroughly amused by her discomfort. She must be innocent if just the thought of seeing his naked chest put her in such a dither. So she wanted him to kiss her? He absently wondered what she would do if he obliged. Probably faint. With these amusing thoughts the dark elf drifted into reverie.

*************************************

The faint sound of rustling silk woke the elf. Opening his eyes to barely a slit, Kimmuriel watched as the girl cautiously slid away from him. She glanced back at him once, oblivious to his observation, and tiptoed away in the most inept attempt at stealth he had ever seen. The drow remained motionless, amazed that she thought she could slip away unseen. The glowing red gaze followed her progress as she bumped into the bowls, sending them scattering in all directions. Looking over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't woken him up, she gingerly lifted the pale silk, exposing colorfully embroidered slippers, and carefully stepped over the puddle of tea now spilling across the ground.

Kimmuriel waited until she was too far away to see him before rising to trail along behind her. The girl moved cautiously through the camp of sleeping demons and headed for the citadel. The drow shook his head in disbelief as she nearly tripped over one of the demons. How had he managed to get entangled with such a witless human? He had never thought he would see the day when he would miss the danger and intrigue of Menzoberranzan.

The drow crept silently along behind her, nothing more than a dark shadow, warily watching the slumbering demons. Their faces appeared frighteningly evil in the flickering light of the fire. The dark elf held back a shudder at the wickedly sharp claws of the wolf he was stepping over. Under no circumstances did he want a confrontation with these powerful and dangerous creatures. Ahead of him the girl walked through the camp oblivious to the danger she was putting herself in. The drow wondered sourly which of them was the greater fool. The fool that led, or the fool that followed.

Rin skirted the citadel, stopping in front of a soaring archway that marked the entrance. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, trying to gather her courage, her brightly embroidered kimono catching the faint light of the campfires. She looked like a brilliant solitary flower lost in the darkness of the cavern, although she was starting to look a little worse for the wear. The still vibrant kimono was now creased and marked with dark smudges. The shining dark locks had mostly fallen out of their golden pins and hung in disarray down her back. Walking up behind her the elf found—much to his surprise—her disheveled appearance somewhat charming.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this foolishness?" Rin squeaked in surprise, starting violently. Spinning around she stared open-mouthed at the dark elf.

"You were asleep. How did you know that I left?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"How could I not know? A child has more skill at stealth than you," he answered disdainfully.

"Oh." Rin looked up at him through dark lashes, catching her lower lip between her teeth.

She turned towards the entrance. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt so I thought I would go after everyone was asleep," she said honestly.

Kimmuriel wondered if she was truly as dim-witted as she acted. He didn't think it could be possible, but he suspected he was going to be proven wrong.

"You would brave certain death? For what?" he demanded. "What possible gain can this bring you?"

"Gain?" she asked, her raven's-wing black brows drawing together.

Kimmuriel considered her blank expression and sighed. He was correct; she was an idiot. "What purpose can this possibly serve?"

"If I can get in I should be able to disarm the citadel's defense system. It's the reason they haven't been able to enter."

Kimmuriel blinked at her reply. It worried him that it made sense. Transferring his attention to the archway he inquired. "How do you plan to enter?"

"I'm not sure, but if I can talk to it I might be able to get in."

"You want to talk to it?" he asked doubtfully.

Rin nodded, the golden leaves decorating her hair catching the firelight. "You should stay here. I didn't mean for you to follow me."

The dark elf regarded her dispassionately. If she was going to enter then he would be with her. He didn't have a choice in the matter. If she disappeared within the citadel the demons would surely kill him.

Rin didn't wait for his reply as she slowly approached the entrance. She stopped at the arch, resting her hand on the unnaturally smooth surface. Tilting back her head she could see the runes carved into the archway, but they were dark and dormant, sleeping. The inner chamber was completely dark, giving no indication of what lay beyond.

Kimmuriel came up beside her, peering into the darkness with his heat sensing eyes. "The room appears to be filled with dust," he remarked.

"You can see in there?" she asked incredulously.

"I am a drow," he said, as if that explained everything.

"So does that mean you can see in the dark?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes." She couldn't really be that dense could she?

"Wow." Rin breathed.

Kimmuriel stared at her incredulously. She truly was dense. He had scanned her thoughts and the only thought in her head had been_ 'Wow'. _It was an unnerving discovery.

"You said it looked like dust?" she asked, squinting into the darkness. Unable to see anything Rin concentrated, illuminating the inner chamber.

Blue light filled the inner chamber, reflecting off a glittering black haze that seemed to fill the room. Rin's eyes went wide as she gasped, backing up into the dark elf.

"What is it?" he asked, sensing her fear.

Rin stared at the glittering black particles in horror. Not knowing how to answer, she tried sending an image to Kimmuriel of what the dust would do if they touched it. When she felt him stiffen she figured he had received the image.

The black dust was an attack favored by Talis' Imperial Guard. In actuality the dust wasn't dust at all, but minuscule particles of the sentient alloy the Talisians used for armor. If even one of the shimmering black specks touched them, it would burrow into their body, ripping them apart from the inside out. A horribly painful and slow way to die.

"What madness is this?" the drow whispered.

**Authors Note: **A little bit of silly fluff with Kephren. I have to admit, I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks.

**New Fan:** Thanks for the compliment, I love to hear that my story is being enjoyed! Hmm...questions, questions, and it's only going to get weirder! lol. :)

**sansho**: Ah, the suspense; who will get Rin? When will Kephren get bored with Kagome? What does Kimmuriel have to do with anything? Stay tuned, and soon it will all be made clear. I think. :)

**Rhetorical-Ducky:** Yipes, you are confusing me with my own story! Technically, there are only two Rins, the third one is dead. She died when our Rin traded places with her. lol. Fun huh. Just for the record, I had to convince myself that Sesshomaru should never meet himself; it was a fleeting, yet temptingly funny thought. Yeah, and your probably right about the millions of parallel universes, but even my imagination has its limits! :)

**Zenith19:** I have one thing to say. Pity the drow. :)

**Missing'Nin'Akiko:** Did you just find the sequel? I am glad you're still with me. I hope you enjoy this story as much as the first one. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Like a moth to a flame Kagome stared at the beautiful, yet deadly being in front of her. Looking up into the cold perfection of the Talisian's face, she knew she should run. He was dangerous. That would be the smart thing to do, but Kagome wasn't feeling particularly smart.

"Do you wish to touch me?" The sound of his unnatural voice, like rushing wind, startled her. Seeing her uncertainty Kephren cocked his head, the long metallic silver hair sliding forward over his shoulder. "Do you fear me?"

Kagome thought about the question. Was she afraid of him? She should be. She had seen what he was capable of; still, he had never tried to harm her.

"Should I?" she asked.

Kephren slid his hand down her arm, encircled her wrist with his fingers, and pulled it to his lips. "Like pain, fear is a part of life, and to be expected." She watched as his black tongue—too long and slender to be human—rested against her wrist, tasting her pulse. He languidly met her gaze. "You are right to fear me. I could easily end your existence."

Okay that didn't make her feel any better. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked incredulously.

Kephren's silver gaze slid sideways to regard her from where his lips rested against her wrist. "You are uneasy?"

Kagome pursed her lips and shot him a scathing look, trying to ignore the way her breathing increased at his light touch.

"There is no need for you to fear my touch." He lifted his lips from her wrist and leaned closer. Bringing his other hand to her face he lightly traced her cheek with a slender dark finger. "Tell me, what is it you fear?"

Kagome gulped and tried to pull back. What did she fear? Was it herself? What he made her feel?

"I don't want to make comparisons between you and somebody else." she answered slowly. Kagome feared what would happen if she gave in to him. What would she do when he tired of her? Settle for another? No! Kagome shook her head adamantly. If she couldn't have her heart's desire then she would rather remain alone. It would be a terrible thing to settle for another while longing desperately for the one being she could never have.

"It is your own desires that you fear." he stated. Burying his fingers in her hair, he brought his mouth to her ear, running his tongue along the outer edge. Kagome shivered, struggling to resist the desire that coursed through her.

"I can ease your fear." he suddenly announced.

"Huh?" Kagome stared at him dumbly. Kephren's lips tilted up at the corners as he took in her bewildered expression. Bringing to his lips to the sensitive skin on the inside of her wrist, he placed his tongue against the delicate flesh.

Kagome felt his tongue pulse against her wrist; an intoxicating warmth seeped into her flesh. She had a giddy thought that he had just drugged her with his tongue. She giggled, then clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening. She felt like she had been drugged, but that was ridiculous. All conscious thought fled as his tongue slowly traveled down her arm, stopping at the inside of her elbow. Once again she felt his tongue pulse against her to be followed by a strangely euphoric warmth.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly, his breath ghosting across her flesh.

"I feel strange." she said thickly. "What did you do to me?"

Kagome found herself floating in a pleasant fog. Her fears of being inexperienced suddenly seemed inconsequential. Tomorrow didn't matter, only today, right now. She sighed happily and relaxed against him, no longer resisting. She felt him laugh softly and raise his head to regard her.

Kagome stared in fascination at his unnaturally smooth black skin. It looked like black satin; silky and flawless--and extremely inhuman. She wondered what it would feel like if she were to touch it.

"You may touch me if you wish." Kagome's eyes widened as the black clothing he wore started to shift, moving along his skin like liquid mercury. She sat up and watched in astonishment as it absorbed into his flesh. Grabbing his arm, she lifted it up so that the moonlight spilled across it. She must be seeing things; the fabric was gone. She was positive it had been there a minute ago.

"How did you do that?" she asked, still staring at his arm.

"My armor is part of me."

Kagome let go of his arm, intending to inspect his tunic. She was greeted by a delicious expanse of dark, tightly muscled chest and abdomen. She stared, transfixed. She started when she felt his hand close over her wrist, drawing her hand down to the skin she had been so fascinated by. It felt just like she had imagined, hard muscle encased in warm satin. Tentatively exploring the defined muscles, she marveled at the perfection of his body. She was looking at it, touching it, yet it still didn't seem possible that anything could be this flawless. It was unnerving. Humans were never flawless like this. Kagome knew that she had nice skin, but even as fine as hers was there were still imperfections; moles, slightly rougher skin on her knees and elbows, and the occasional dry patch. His unearthly perfection, more than anything else, drove home the fact that she was playing with something out of her scope of experience. She frowned and looked up to find him watching her curiously.

"You're too perfect." Kagome said, looking at him accusingly.

Kephren cocked his head, giving her an inquisitive look.

"It shouldn't be possible for you, or anyone for that matter, to be flawless." she huffed.

Understanding lit his dark features. "Unlike you, we are engineered. Not born."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "You're engineered? Seriously?"

"Is that so strange?"

"No, I guess not. It's just that I never thought about how somebody that had been engineered would look." she murmured, feeling the tight muscles of his stomach. Of their own accord, her eyes started to drift lower, only to find that his lower body still remained covered. Her hand stilled as she considered what the rest of him might look like.

"Curious?"

Kagome's eyes shot up to find him watching her out of enigmatic silver eyes. She had expected amusement, perhaps mockery, but not this strangely unreadable expression. She swallowed hard, suddenly nervous again.

"No." she said unconvincingly. This time his lips did quirk up at the corners.

"You shouldn't lie; you have no talent for it. If you are curious I would be willing to oblige." he offered.

"No! No, that's okay. I've seen enough. Really." Kagome jerked her hand back as if burned. What had she been doing? She couldn't believe she had been staring at his ... She never did things like that. Okay well maybe she did, but never obviously! She had some degree of modesty. It was in there somewhere; she was sure of it.

She turned suspicious eyes on Kephren. "What did you do to me?" she demanded.

A silver eyebrow elevated in inquiry.

Kagome jumped to her feet and nearly fell off the rock. Regaining her balance, she glared at him accusingly. "You have some kind of narcotic in your tongue don't you?"

"Narcotic?" he echoed blankly.

"You drugged me." she hissed furiously through clenched teeth.

"Your actions were of your own desire." Kephren said, rising to his feet. Unlike Kagome, the Talisian had no trouble with his footing.

"My own desire? If you hadn't done—whatever it was you did—I never would have acted like that!" she shouted.

"Is that what you think?" The creature's sensual lips twisted into a sardonic smile. Gone was the amused, playful lover she had become used to. The creature that advanced on her now looked like a beautiful, deadly fallen angel. A creature of nightmares and shadows. Kagome stopped talking and starting backing away, chills running down her spine. Scrambling down the stone surface, she landed gracelessly on the soft earth and bolted for the woods. Kagome almost made the tree line before the Talisian cut her off. She backed up, fright making her draw in a harsh breath.

"Am I drugging you now?" he asked, moving around her leisurely. The evening breeze stirred a few silver strands, lifting them away from his face.

Kagome shook her head, watching nervously as he slowly circled her. The way he moved, too graceful to be natural, frightened her. There was an intensity to his movements that made her shiver with fear. He stopped in front of her, the pupiless silver eyes unreadable.

"Come to me." he said. No warmth, no emotion in his wind-like voice. Kagome took a shaking step towards him. She knew she couldn't get away. As he reached for her Kagome started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Are you shaking with unwanted desire?" he mocked coldly.

Kagome stared at him in horror, shaking her head. A small cruel smile played about his lips as he tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her still. She half expected him to hurt her, but instead he brushed her lips softly with his own. To her surprise he held her carefully; as if afraid she might break.

His tongue abruptly delved between her lips, entering her mouth. She stiffened at the invasion, trying to push him away. This time his light grip held her immobile. She whimpered as his unnaturally long tongue wrapped around hers, sliding along it in a sensual caress. Kagome shivered, little unwanted shocks of pleasure running through her.

Kephren's free hand began to move along her body, touching, caressing. Kagome wriggled uncomfortably. Against her will she felt her body begin to respond to the seductive assault. His hand snaked under her shirt, his long slender fingers whispering along the soft flesh of her stomach. Her breath came in gasps. She shook violently as his hand moved lower, sliding under the waist band of her jeans. With a deft move he undid the button.

Kagome gasped. All thoughts of resistance fled. Burying her hands in his shining silver hair, she leaned into his embrace, losing herself in the intoxicating feel of his lips.

Suddenly, without warning, he pulled away. Kagome opened her eyes and blinked up at him in confusion. She would have fallen if not for his support. Tilting her head back, she looked at him perplexed.

"Never would I need to force, or trick you into desiring me." he said, staring down at her. His normally animated face, unreadable, emotionless. Then in a movement too fast for her to follow, he was gone. She stood, shell-shocked, as the moonlight washed over her pale, stricken features.

Kagome stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Bringing her hand to her lips she stared into space dazedly, trying to understand what had just happened. She thought he was angry, but then he had kissed her. Stupid jerk.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but by the time she pulled herself back together sufficiently to head back towards camp the woods were shrouded in darkness. She had been gone far longer than she anticipated. Cursing herself for her stupidity, Kagome contemplated the dark forest morosely. She would have to make her way back to camp in the dark.

"Kephren, you jerk! I don't even have a flashlight!" she yelled into the uncaring darkness. With one last disconsolate glance behind her, Kagome started into the woods.

A faint whispering carried along the cold night breeze. Whipping around, she knew something wasn't right. It felt like something was watching her from the shadows. Kagome cursed her wretched night vision; she couldn't see a thing. She hated the darkness. It was like being blind. Swallowing her fear, she quickened her pace, trying to distance herself from the dark shadows.

Kagome gasped as one of the shadows separated from the trees and moved towards her. With a startled shriek, she back-pedaled, fighting to control her rising panic.

Moving with impossible speed the shadow reached out and grasped her arm in a painfully tight grip. Kagome screamed, vainly trying to free herself from the phantom-like thing. Then another shadow appeared, taking her other arm. Her terrified screams echoed through the trees. She fought wildly, digging her heels into the ground as the dark figures dragged her backwards. Turning her head, desperate to see where they were taking her, her breath caught in her throat.

A swirling black vortex had opened, and a miasma of pure evil emanated from the gaping hole. Panic flooded through her as she felt the malevolence pouring out of the black void. Kagome screamed again; a sound of absolute terror.

Beneath their cowls, the shadowy figures exchanged a cruel smile and dragged their screaming victim

into the void.

**********************************

"What madness is this?" Kimmuriel whispered, staring at the glittering black dust.

Rin chewed on her lip, wondering what to do. She couldn't walk through, could she? She considered how the defense systems on Talis worked. Many of the buildings had security systems, but they were designed in such a way that it would allow designated individuals through.

"I wonder if it will let me through." Rin murmured, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

Kimmuriel turned to her in disbelief. "This is deadly, correct?" he inquired, indicating the deceptively harmless looking dust.

Rin nodded in agreement. "Usually, but why would they have something this deadly placed in the main entrance?"

"To kill intruders?" he suggested sourly.

"No, that's not what I mean. The Talisians use a lot of the technology that was left behind by the

ancients, so the security systems should be similar."

"Similar in what way?" Kimmuriel turned towards her, the faint light of the campfires highlighting his handsome features. He had pulled his cowl back up, and only his dark face was visible.

"The system allows certain people to enter, but destroys everything else. Talisians are very good at that. Destroying things, I mean." Rin elaborated, acutely aware of his proximity. She took a step back, fidgeting with her ruined kimono.

"I don't see how that is of any use." the drow remarked impatiently, not comfortable with being so close to the sleeping demons.

Rin hesitated, unsuccessfully trying to smooth the wrinkles in the pale silk.

"What do you know?" he demanded.

"It might allow a certain blood type to pass through." she said evasively, avoiding his intense gaze.

Kimmuriel waited expectantly for her to explain.

"It might let me pass." Rin finally admitted, still not meeting his eyes.

The dark elf regarded her doubtfully, turning his attention back to the black particles that glittered ominously within the room. "How can you be sure? If you are wrong ..." he didn't finish, letting her imagination fill in the details.

"I'm not just going to walk in!" Rin eyes shot angrily up to his. Did he think she was stupid? She had seen first hand what that dust could do. She was well aware of the danger.

"A wise decision." Turning away from the deadly citadel, he asked "We will return to the cavern?"

When she didn't answer he reluctantly turned back towards her. The dark elf frowned as he watched her pick up a small rock. Pulling a pin from her hair, she pricked her finger, letting the blood spill over the rock's surface. Once one side of the stone was coated in her blood, she tossed it into the room.

"What_ are_ you doing?" he asked, coming up behind her.

"I want to see how it will react to my blood." Rin said, nearly bumping into him as she twisted around. She started, jumping back in surprise. She hadn't heard him approach. He moved so silently. He didn't say anything, but his inhuman red eyes left hers and rested on the stone she had thrown into the room.

The stone bounced several times before rolling over, blood-soaked side down. Nothing happened.

"This proves nothing." The drow exclaimed in annoyance.

Obviously he wasn't overly bothered by her nearness, Rin noted, disgruntled. Not bothering to answer she picked up another rock and repeated the process. This time the blood faced up, yet there was still no reaction. Then Rin turned to him, sharp pin in hand.

"Give me your hand." she said, holding the pin aloft, ready to puncture him.

The drow gave her a look of utter astonishment, making no move towards her.

"I need to see if it will react to your blood." she insisted, holding out her hand.

The drow's eyes narrowed dangerously. Did she truly think he would allow her to use his blood? "Why would my blood be any different than yours? Neither of us belongs to the race that built this place."

Rin looked away and started chewing on her lip again.

"Out with it! What do you know?" Kimmuriel leaned forward, bringing his eyes level with hers. Uncomfortably close.

"I'm not totally human." she finally admitted, backing up a little.

Kimmuriel blinked. "What does that mean?"

"It's hard to explain." she said, looking at the ground, drawing an invisible design in the stone with the toe of her embroidered slipper.

The drow placed a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. He studied her silver-stained eyes for a long while before speaking. "Then explain this to me. What is it that lies within this place that would cause you to risk what we have been told is certain death."

Rin jerked away angrily, glaring at him. "How long do you think we can survive on fungus?" she demanded, gesturing towards the stone bowls near the campfire. "The demons are different from us. They can go for long periods without food or water. I couldn't last much more than a week without water. The surface is deadly. It is only a matter of time before we succumb to either hunger or exposure. The citadel will have gardens, which will at least provide food."

"And what then?" he inquired calmly. "Do you wish to spend the remainder of your life within these walls?" he asked, pointing towards the citadel's smooth surface.

"No. I believe there is a gate within the citadel." she said, meeting his gaze squarely.

"A gate?" Kimmuriel returned her look curiously.

"It would be similar to the portal that pulled me to your world."

"A means of escape." he breathed.

"Well, at least a possibility of escape." she allowed.

The dark elf scanned her for duplicity. Finding none, he bent down and picked up a small stone. Retrieving the knife from within his sleeve, he made a small incision in his finger, allowing the blood to coat one side of the rock. He then tossed the blood-soaked stone into the room.

The reaction of the glittering dust to the drow's blood was immediate. It hadn't even hit the ground before the dust swarmed the small stone. Kimmuriel sucked in a breath at the swiftness of the assault. The dust obscured it from sight frighteningly fast. Moments later, the stone dropped to the floor, free of blood.

Rin shuddered as she watched the sentient alloy attack Kimmuriel's blood. She stood motionless before the entrance, trying to gather her courage. Okay, the alloy hadn't attacked her blood, only Kimmuriel's. It stood to reason that she should be able to pass through it. Right, easier said than done. Squaring her shoulders, she took a step forward.

Her movement was halted by the dark elf's hand on her shoulder. She glanced back at him questioningly.

"Not that way." he said.

Rin looked at him in confusion, trying to figure out what he was thinking. She didn't find any answers as she stared intently into his handsome, yet enigmatic angular features.

"Join with me." he said abruptly.

"Join with you?" she repeated, furrowing her brow, wondering what 'joining' entailed.

"I can share a bit of my power with you. It is too great of a risk to walk through there." he said, inclining his head towards the dust-filled room. The movement caused his bone white hair to slide forward from beneath his cowl, the pale length capturing Rin's attention.

"Then how do I get through?" she asked, pulling her gaze away from his hair to meet his eyes.

"I will accompany you." he told her.

Rin's mouth dropped open in dismay. Unconsciously moving towards him, the soft whisper of her kimono seemed uncommonly loud in the silent cavern. She stared up at him, her large dark eyes filled with distress.

"What are you talking about? You saw what happened to your blood!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"I never said we would walk through the dust." he replied calmly.

Rin gave him a suspicious look. "Then how you do plan to get through?"

Kimmuriel sighed, a long suffering expression crossing his face. "You need to join with me."

"How do I do that?" She was beginning to sound a bit cross. It had been far too long since Rin had bathed, and the grit settling within the creases of her skin was starting to make her edgy.

Kimmuriel reached up, placing his fingers against her temples. He paused, compelled to voice the question that had confounded him since the first time she had touched the circle of binding. "How have you managed to survive this long?"

Rin rewarded him with a blank stare, clueless as to what he meant.

Deciding her survival was a mystery that would have to wait for another day, he touched her mind. Rin blinked in surprise as she felt his presence. To his disgust, he realized she hadn't enough sense to be frightened. Perhaps she didn't know what he could do to her. Then again, even if she had understood, it probably wouldn't have made any difference, Kimmuriel concluded sourly.

Rin was mystified; the dark elf was looking quite piqued for some reason. She had done as he asked, so why did he look so cross? She could feel him in her mind; it was an odd sensation, one she couldn't quite describe. He seemed to be trying to teach her something. Rin concentrated, trying to understand. After a long moment, he dropped his hands with an exasperated sound.

"This is useless." he declared, glaring at her.

"What is?" she asked wide-eyed.

Kimmuriel rubbed the bridge of his nose with long slender fingers and glared at her again.

Rin tilted back her head to look up at him, confusion written across her pale features.

"How is someone possessing your power so inept?" Rin wasn't sure if he was talking to her or not.

The elf leveled an annoyed look at her—something she was becoming all too familiar with—and motioned for her to come closer. Following his command, Rin became even more confused when she saw his disgruntled expression. Taking a step forward, he enfolded her in his arms. Rin glanced up to meet the dark elf's unhappy gaze.

"What are you doing?" she asked, acutely aware of his arms encircling her waist.

Instead of answering, he focused on the citadel. Rin felt a strange chill ripple over her skin, then she went numb. Shivering slightly, she leaned forward into the drow. Everything looked dim and slightly blurred. Then she noticed they were moving, but she wasn't walking. Rin's eyes rounded as they floated towards the citadel, then melted into the smooth stone of the wall. It was a strangely liberating feeling, floating through the wall, and Rin giggled, causing the dark elf to look down at her in surprise.

They emerged from the wall on the opposite side from the room, and stepped out into a dark corridor. Kimmuriel stepped away, and Rin felt her body solidify. She felt extraordinarily bulky for a few moments as she readjusted.

"That was fun." she said, smiling up at the disgusted dark elf.

"Why don't you act like a normal human?" he muttered.

"I don't know how." she said quietly.

Turning away from him, Rin ran her hand along the smooth wall of the corridor. She stopped when she felt the curves of an ancient symbol. Spreading her fingers, she placed her hand over the carving.

Green light exploded from beneath her fingers, severely startling the drow. Kimmuriel's head whipped around as the green light raced down the corridor, each symbol flaring to life.

"What have you done?" the drow shouted in alarm.

"I am waking up the citadel." she said, wondering what he was so agitated about.

"What?!" The drow looked about in panic as he twisted and turned, trying to identify the rumbling he could hear coming from deep within the citadel. "You have led us to our doom!" he cried, frantically looking for a way out.

Rin frowned, wondering what had frightened him so badly. Kimmuriel was normally so calm. She walked over and placed a hand on his arm. The drow spun around, knife in hand, nearly stabbing her.

"It's just the citadel powering up. There is nothing to worry about." she assured him. The elf didn't look convinced. The floor vibrated with energy, causing the dark elf to nearly jump out of his boots. Rin pursed her lips, thinking maybe she should have warned him, but how was she to know he would panic like this?

"Kimmuriel." she said, trying to get his attention. "Kimmuriel!" she said again, only louder. He didn't seem to hear her. Hoping he wouldn't hurt her, she grabbed his face, pulling his gaze down to hers. He almost slit her throat. He stared at her wildly, the knife stopping just shy of her jugular.

"This is normal. It takes a lot of power to run the citadel." she said, struggling to remain calm as his knife hovered near her neck.

His red eyes narrowed angrily. He felt like a fool. Anger replaced fear; the proud dark elf did not handle humiliation well. His eyes flashed furiously. He pressed the blade into her skin drawing a thin line of blood, then paused. A whisper in the back of his mind reminded him that without her the demons would undoubtedly kill him. His pride battled with his common sense. In any other circumstance he wouldn't have hesitated to make her suffer. He wanted to hear her scream, plead in vain for mercy that would never come, but the price was too high. He would not risk his life. Slowly and with great reluctance he pulled the blade away.

Rin swallowed nervously; he had scared her. He had wanted to kill her; she had seen it in his eyes. He had pulled back, but it had not been because he wanted to; it was a frightening realization. It was true she had a lot of power inside of her, but she was still mostly human. She wasn't strong, and she didn't have Thryss' armor to protect her. Her power was unpredictable, and didn't necessarily respond when she needed it to. She had been at his mercy and Kimmuriel could easily have killed her. She watched uneasily as he secreted the knife and glared furiously at her.

"How could you know what would happen?" he demanded.

"I have seen citadels before." she said in a small voice.

"Like this one? With these defenses?" Kimmuriel growled, his eyes flashing red. Rin couldn't seem to help herself. He looked gorgeous even when he was angry. She groaned inwardly; what was wrong with her? You are not supposed to find someone attractive who just wanted to kill you.

"Not exactly." she winced, waiting for the explosion.

"Not exactly? _Not exactly_?" he echoed in disbelief. He grabbed her upper arms and shook her hard enough to rattle her teeth. "Never, _never_ again are you to act on your own." he hissed venomously. "Do you understand?"

Rin nodded vigorously.

The drow released her and stepped back, motioning for her to lead the way. Rin caught her lip in her teeth as she turned away from the angry elf and started down the corridor. The walls, floor and ceiling were completely smooth as if they were made of one continuous piece of stone. The only things breaking up the severity were the gracefully carved symbols that lined the wall, throwing off a soft green light.

Rin stopped under one of the many symbols, and turned to Kimmuriel. "There should be living quarters through here."

The dark elf looked down at her questioningly.

"I can open the doorway." Rin suggested hesitantly. She didn't want him to get angry with her again.

Kimmuriel nodded, and Rin placed her hand under the glowing symbol. The drow's eyes went wide as the wall thinned, then disappeared, leaving a doorway for them to pass through. The dark elf followed her cautiously, studying the unfamiliar surroundings.

Dense green foliage met their gaze as they entered the room. Kimmuriel stopped dead in his tracks, looking around in shock. He had never seen the like of it. Massive, twisted trees soared far above them, reaching for the vast domed ceiling. Leaves as large as the drow's head hung heavily from the thick branches. A dense undergrowth covered the ground, leaving only a smooth walkway visible. Moving forward slowly, the dark elf cautiously surveyed the plant life that enveloped the area.

The air was extraordinarily hot and humid. Moisture beaded along their skin as they turned around, inspecting their unusual surroundings.

"Touch nothing." he warned Rin in a tone that boded ill for her if she disobeyed.

Rin trailed behind the wary dark elf, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she craned her neck to see the top of the trees. Moisture so thick they could almost see it in the air made it hard to breathe as they moved along the walkway. The path they followed led them into the lush green growth, which closed over them, creating a leafy tunnel. The massive trees surrounding them formed a canopy of sorts, obscuring the domed ceiling as they moved further into the room.

"Kimmuriel look at this." Rin said, kneeling down on the smooth pathway. The drow scowled, dashing the sweat from his eyes, then came over to see what had caught her attention. His clothing was sticking to his body in the most disgusting fashion. To the dark elf used to the cool air of the Underdark it was an unexpected and unpleasant experience.

"What do you think this is?" she asked, pointing to a white pebble-like substance that was just visible through the huge green leaves shooting right out of the ground. Kimmuriel crouched beside her, gripping her wrist lest she give into temptation and touch it.

"I have never seen its like." the elf said quietly. Looking around, he noticed that there didn't appear to be any soil, just the strange white pebbles.

"It looks like there is water running through it. See ..." she pointed to a glistening liquid that languidly drifted over the white bead-like pebbles.

Standing up, Kimmuriel pulled her to her feet and indicated they should move on. A faint roaring sound had Rin standing on tip toe, looking around.

"That sounds like a waterfall." she squealed.

"Inside this building?" he said doubtfully.

Rin looped her hand around his arm, drawing a look of shocked annoyance from the drow, who quickly plucked the offending hand off his arm. Paying no attention, Rin trotted down the path towards the sound of rushing water. Faint green light threw spotty shadows as it filtered through the heavy canopy. The soft light cast an eerie green glow against the vibrant, exotic flowers that sprouted from some of the plants. Kimmuriel noticed a strange looking black vine that coiled ominously around the huge trunks of the ancient trees. Unnatural green lights sparkled along the surface of the odd black vine. Like so much else here, it looked like nothing he had ever seen before.

The sound grew louder as they moved deeper into the canopy. The path curved at odd angles, rising in spots as if they were climbing a hill. Coming around one such sharp bend they came upon a clearing.

"Oh." Rin's mouth formed a perfect 'O' to complement her sound of wonder.

A waterfall appearing to come right out of one of the unnaturally smooth walls crashed down in front of them. The spray from the churning water coated them in a soft mist, a welcome relief from the suffocating heat of the room. Moving forward Rin tilted her head back to catch some of the refreshing

spray.

Kimmuriel involuntarily took a step back. His eyes widened as they slowly moved up the impressive rise of the falls, which towered above the trees that filled the chamber. As he strained to see where the falls originated from, he found himself forced to move back further to get a better view. It should have been impossible for something of this magnitude to be inside a building. There were waterfalls in the Underdark, where he came from, and this fall was every bit as impressive as anything he had seen there.

The dark elf stood motionless for a time, enjoying the refreshing feel of the water. The heat had been far more intense than what he was used to. It would be a relief to get out of this room.

"I do not see anything that could be described as living quarters." he remarked, drawing Rin's attention.

She twisted around to face him, sparkling from the mist that had settled over her. She smiled, moving to stand beside him. "Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered, staring up at the roaring white water that crashed around them.

"Incredible." The drow agreed, following her gaze. Glancing down at her, he raised a white eyebrow. "About the living quarters?"

"Oh, I forgot." she said sheepishly. "They should be this way." She smiled at him, pointing at a glowing symbol off to the side of the waterfall.

Kimmuriel followed her over to the wall, and nodded for her to open the doorway. Rin placed her hand under the glowing green mark, and the wall thinned as before. The immediate drop in temperature shocked them, unexpectedly cold after the heat of the garden.

They walked into what appeared to be an empty room. Rin looked around in confusion.

"These are the living quarters?" Kimmuriel said doubtfully, as he inspected the barren room.

"I don't understand." Rin said, slowly walking the perimeter of the floor. "There should be furniture." She stopped and sighed tiredly. "I wish there was a _conformer_ in here, my feet hurt."

No sooner had she spoken than the floor began to shift under their feet. Kimmuriel rapidly back-pedaled, looking around frantically for an explanation. A portion of the floor rose up, forming a rectangular block. The block seemed to be composed of a pale and somewhat spongy substance. The drow cautiously circled the strange object, trying to ascertain its purpose.

A sudden squeal from the girl made the dark elf jump nervously. Spinning around to see what had happened, he watched in horror as she shrieked again, and ran full tilt at the block.

"No!" he yelled. Too late. With a flying leap, Rin dove onto the alien block. The spongy substance rippled around her in a strangely wave-like motion. She giggled helplessly as the thing moved around her, cradling her within its pale grasp.

Rin's laughter died in her throat as she saw the murderous look the elf was giving her. Oh dear. Rin could have kicked herself. When would she learn to think before she acted?

"What do you think you are _doing_?" he demanded, glaring at her balefully.

"Um ... my feet hurt, and I wanted to sit down." she said lamely. Oh, he was angry all right.

"Ah." he hissed, moving towards her.

Rin squeaked, jumping off the conformer, and ran around to the other side of it. _He is going to kill me_, she thought in dismay.

Kimmuriel darted around the conformer, far too fast for her to evade him. Taking hold of her arms in a cruel grip, he shook her violently. "What would make you think it was a good idea to blindly throw yourself onto an object that could be potentially deadly?" he shouted at her, incensed.

"Deadly? It's only a _conformer._"

Pulling her eye level with him, he demanded. "How did you know it wasn't dangerous?"

"It's just a piece of furniture." she explained.

"You have seen its like before?"

"It's similar to what we have on Talis." she agreed.

"Then why did you seem surprised to see it?" he asked dangerously.

"Um ...well ... they don't normally come out of the floor." She grimaced.

The dark elf glowered at her. "Then how could you be certain there was no danger?"

Rin shrugged helplessly.

Kimmuriel snarled in frustration, shoving her away from him. Rin stumbled backwards into the conformer, which immediately began to conform to her shape.

The drow ran a black hand through his stark white hair, looking more frazzled than she had ever seen him. "How am I supposed to prevent you from falling prey to your own stupidity?"

Rin looked at the floor guiltily.

"How in the nine hells did I end up being cursed with someone like you?" Throwing his hands up in the air, the drow stalked away from her, a look of supreme irritation on his face.

"I'm sorry." she said in a small voice.

Kimmuriel groaned, wondering what to do with this idiotic human.

Rin watched the drow nervously. She hadn't meant to scare him. She kept forgetting that the technology she had become used to would be strange and frightening to someone unfamiliar with it. Seeing that he was distracted by thoughts of how to rid himself of her, she began to inch away. She had barely begun to move before a hand clamped down on her shoulder, pushing her back against the _conformer._

"Where do you think you are going?" He scowled at her.

She glanced around surreptitiously, trying to figure out how to extract herself from this uncomfortable situation. She found herself far too aware of his proximity. It was ridiculous. Why was she noticing the smooth line of his collar bone, just visible from beneath his shirt? She had to get further away from him. She glanced up to find him scrutinizing her intently.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suspiciously.

_Oh, I was just wondering what your chest would look like under that cape. Is it as dark and finely cut as your face? And why do I find the shape of your lips beautiful, even when you are shouting at me?_ No that probably wouldn't be what he would want to hear right about now.

"You endanger our lives at every possible opportunity, and what is the thing foremost in your thoughts? What I look like without clothes." he exclaimed in disgust.

Rin shook her head in mortification.

"It's useless to deny it, I can read your thoughts." he said in exasperation. "Perhaps if I satisfy your curiosity then you will stop worrying about what I look like under my clothes."

**Authors Note:** This is up a day early, because I might have to work tomorrow night, and I wasn't sure if I would get the chance to post it. Well I was trying to create a bit of atmosphere; did it work? Thank you for taking the time to review. It is such a big help, when you tell me what catches your attention. So, that being said—please review!

**06-Lost-In-Eternal-15: **Glad your still reviewing, even if is a two-for-one review. LOL. Yep, gotta have a little fluff to keep things interesting. Stay tuned, I have more weirdness in store for you. :)

**Zenith19**: Hey, give poor Rin a break. She had a lot on her mind these day; like pretty, pointy-eared elves. :)

**ColdHeartedVixen:** Oh dear. I was not trying for mental rape in chapter 3. Yipes. Still, I am happy your coming around to Kimmuriel. He's such a cool character. Of course, you are quite right, he's got nothing on Kephren. :)

**NewFan:** You need a name. If I get another "NewFan" it's going to get interesting. LOL. I guess this fic is mostly about Rin, but all the characters from the first story are in it. Did you read Ghost of an Uncertain Future? It explains a good deal of the oddities in this story. As for Rin saving the world...well, you'll just have to wait an see. Hehe. :)

**CgandJaz:** Thanks, glad you're still with me!:)

**Ari-Tensina:** I actually have someone proofreading for me, but I could sure use some help editing. I am learning as I go, so I can use all the help I can get. I didn't see a way to send you a message, or I would have. I think you can send me a personal message from the authors page. So, if you would like to try some editing with me, let me know. Beware: my mistakes are so numerous, that I give my poor proofreader a workout. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rin blushed to the roots of her hair. He wouldn't really take his clothes off, would he? She opened her mouth to tell him that it wasn't necessary, but no words came out. To her mortification she felt her fiery blush begin to move down her neck.

"Then again, it might make things even worse." Kimmuriel remarked dryly, watching as the bright red color stained her neck and disappeared under the white silk.

Rin moaned, burying her face in her hands. Why did she always turn into an idiot around him?

The dark elf watched her suffer in humiliation for a few moments before reaching up and pulling her hands away from her face. He paused, amused by her discomfiture. "Now that your vulgar curiosity is momentarily under control; I believe you mentioned we might find food within these walls."

Thankful for the distraction, Rin cleared her throat, trying to will away her embarrassment. Pulling her hands away from his, she nodded in confirmation. Vainly smoothing her wrinkled kimono, she turned away, walking over to one of the pale walls.

Kimmuriel raised a white eyebrow expectantly.

Rin almost sent a mental request to the citadel for food, until an unwelcome possibility occurred to her. What if the _complete food_ the Talisians were so fond of was created by the ancients? She shuddered at the mere thought of _complete food_; the most singularly disgusting thing she had ever tasted.

"There will be edible fruits and vegetables in the garden we came through." she said, abruptly spinning around and heading back towards the entrance.

Kimmuriel watched her curiously, but didn't inquire about her disgusted shiver. Following her into the garden, the dark elf pondered his wisdom in letting her lead them to food. He had no other options that he was aware of, so he trailed after her silently.

The heat of the garden was like a slap in the face, and the drow nearly turned around and went back. Heaving a resigned sigh, he acknowledged that they needed to eat more than they needed to stay cool. Valiantly trying to ignore the moisture that was dripping down his neck, the dark elf assured himself that he would only have to endure this miserable heat for a short while.

Eventually Rin stopped under one of the huge trees and tilted her head back.

"You found something?" Kimmuriel asked, following her line of sight.

"Up there. Do you see it?" She pointed at a large, brightly colored shape hanging from one of the thick branches. It was too far up to reach. Rin hissed in frustration, glaring at the fruit. A movement from the elf drew her attention.

Looking up at the tree, the drow simply stretched out his arm, and the fruit obligingly dropped into his waiting hand. Rin stared in open-mouthed amazement.

Ignoring her astonished expression, Kimmuriel held the fruit out to her. "What is this?" He was unable to identify the bright red and orange fruit.

Grinning, Rin took the fruit from him and sat on the pale walkway that wound through the garden. Turning the plump fruit over in her hands, she hesitated, and then looked up at the dark elf.

"May I use your knife?" she inquired politely, holding out her hand.

Kimmuriel withdrew the blade from his sleeve and handed it to her. She had no way of knowing that such an act showed exactly how little he feared her.

Rin carefully sliced the oblong fruit into wedges, handing one to the dark elf. He watched her take a bite before repeating his earlier question. "What is this?"

Rin looked up, juice dribbling down her chin. "It's a type of melon."

Closing his eyes briefly in irritation, Kimmuriel gave up and sat down beside her. Tentatively taking a bite, he noted that it was sweet, but far denser than the fruit he had seen brought from the surface. They ate in silence; Rin dripping juice all over her kimono, and Kimmuriel not dripping at all.

"You can't even eat properly." he grumbled, looking pointedly at the puddles of red juice rapidly soaking through the once white kimono.

"It's not my fault you're unnaturally neat." Rin huffed, wiping her hands on one of the few clean spots left on the silk.

"Unnaturally neat?" he echoed. Was there such a thing? Doubtful. He was actually feeling decidedly grimy, and for the fastidious drow it was an extremely unpleasant experience.

Rin fidgeted uncomfortably; her hair was clinging damply to her neck, making her feel even dirtier. A thing she wouldn't have thought possible, considering how sticky she was from eating the fruit. Reaching up, she removed the gold pins from her hair and tried to twist the dark locks back up into some semblance of order. Unfortunately, the humid air was making her hair unruly, and it took several attempts to get it to stay up.

Examining the dirt that had settled into the creases of her skin, Rin suddenly announced. "I need a bath." Too busy examining her grimy, wrinkled kimono; she missed the surprised expression that flitted across the dark elf's face.

When he didn't reply, Rin looked up to find that the elf was patiently waiting for her to elaborate. "If we go back through the living quarters there should be a bathing area we could use."

Kimmuriel got to his feet, impatiently pushing his damp hair out of his face, and waited for her to lead the way. Under normal circumstances the idea of bathing in an unknown place would never even enter his mind, but his clothes were clinging to him in a most revolting fashion. This one time he was willing to make an exception.

They back-tracked through the room using a doorway on the opposite wall. Stepping out into a corridor that looked identical to the one they had followed earlier; Rin looked up and down the hallway in consternation.

"I think I am going to have to ask for directions." she muttered to herself.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" The drow was watching her with a decidedly wary expression.

"Oh, I'll just ask the citadel." she said absently.

"And how will you accomplish this?" he asked suspiciously, not wanting any more unpleasant surprises.

Rin pointed to a vine that had been carved into the wall. "This is their information system. I'll ask it."

The dark elf gave her a dubious look and backed away.

Rin rolled her eyes and touched the vine. A tendril writhed under her hand, lifting off the surface of the wall and curling around her finger. She tensed as Kimmuriel came up behind her, unexpectedly close.

"It's alive?" The astonishment in his voice reminded Rin that the citadel would seem extremely alien to him.

"Sort of. It's intelligent." She wasn't exactly sure how to explain the citadel's information system. Concentrating on the vine while trying to not to notice the elf's proximity, she asked where the bathing chamber was. Releasing the vine, she turned around, only to find the dark elf hadn't moved. Rin gulped and backed up into the wall. He was almost touching her. Rin averted her eyes from his shirt, which was clinging to his damp skin, outlining his well defined muscles.

"What did it say?"

"That way." she pointed, darting around the elf and down the hall. Kimmuriel blinked in surprise and started after her.

The dark elf followed behind, mystified by her sudden change of mood. He scanned her thoughts, and then wished he hadn't. Resisting the urge to massage his temples, he groaned quietly in despair. He was going to have to do _something_ about her ridiculously obsessive curiosity. There had to be some way to turn this to his advantage. There just had to be.

They traveled along the corridor, the glowing green light of the symbols illuminating the hall. Stopping under another of the green symbols Rin placed her hand on the smooth surface and the wall thinned as before.

Exquisitely inlaid tiles covered the floor and walls in brilliant curving designs that resembled the symbols engraved on the corridor walls. Kimmuriel paused to admire the astounding craftsmanship that had gone into creating such a work of art.

Rin trotted into the center of the room, stopping where the tiles were elevated from the floor. Walking over to her, Kimmuriel noticed that she was standing next to a pool of water that gave off a faint, exotic fragrance. He couldn't identify the scent, but found it quite pleasant.

Rin glanced sideways, biting her lip, a sure sign she was nervous.

"You do not wish to bathe?" he inquired.

Rin stared at the drow. Of course she wanted to bathe, but not with him watching. Suddenly, he smiled. It was unnerving. Rin narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was up to. With a shrug, he stepped away and began disrobing.

Rin squealed, and spun away from him. Sinking to the ground, she clapped her hands over her eyes.

"You have been wondering what I looked like all this time, and now you hide your eyes?" he asked, a combination of disbelief and exasperation in his musical voice.

Rin squawked indignantly. She felt a faint shift in the air as he knelt in front of her. Taking hold of her hands he pried them away from her tightly closed eyes. She thought she heard him make an amused sound right before he swung her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked, her eyes flying open, color flooding her face.

"I am not leaving you alone, and if I need to be near you, a bath is in order." he answered calmly, moving in the direction of the water.

Rin struggled in earnest. She was not bathing with him. Period.

Kimmuriel calmly stepped into the pool and lowered them into the steaming water.

Glaring at the evil elf out of humiliated eyes, Rin purposefully turned her head away from him. She would _not_ look at him. She would stare at the wall the whole time, and just ignore the rude elf. It was about that time that she realized there was a good deal of bare skin touching her. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Let me go." Rin shrieked, struggling in earnest.

Despite her ferocious wriggling Kimmuriel held her firmly.

"If I do, will you bathe?" he inquired.

"I am not bathing with you." She glared at him out of wrathful dark eyes.

The drow sighed. "If you are going to be difficult, I will bathe you myself." Unexpectedly he extracted the golden pins holding her hair, freeing her dark locks. The long strands spilled over his arms and into the water. He started to pull the now soaked silk off her shoulder. Rin screeched indignantly, causing the elf to wince painfully. "If you do that again, I will gag you." he promised. Round, angry eyes turned on him. Kimmuriel smiled wickedly; he much preferred being the one in control.

"Alright." she hissed. "You made your point. Let me go. I can wash myself."

The drow loosened his grip, noting the extraordinarily perturbed expression that was on her face as she slipped away. Once she was free of him, Kimmuriel dunked his head under the water, washing away the grit that had accumulated during the past days. There were no creams or solutions to wash with, but the water seemed to have some sort of cleansing agent in it. As he scrubbed at his skin he was amazed at how easily the dirt came off. When he was finally satisfied that he was sufficiently clean, the dark elf leaned against a ledge that protruded from the wall of the pool. He felt surprisingly relaxed. Here in this strange world of demons, he found that he didn't need to be constantly vigilant. Not that he wasn't watchful, mind you; he was a drow after all.

Kimmuriel surreptitiously watched the girl out of narrowed eyes. If she blushed any more, the rest of her body would soon be red.

"I assure you there is nothing to fear. I have no desire to touch you." he said dryly.

Rin shot him a murderous look and turned her back on him, "You could at least close your eyes." she muttered.

She stared determinedly at the far wall; she had never been so embarrassed in all her life. Even the Talisians with their questionable definition of decency didn't make her this uncomfortable. The worst part was that she had been unable to resist sneaking a look at him before she turned away. Now the image of his silky white hair contrasting fantastically against his black, tightly muscled skin was permanently burned into her memory. In comparison, she felt small and plain. Rin sighed; would she ever meet someone—besides Master Jaken; he didn't count—that she didn't look homely in comparison to?

"In order to remove the dirt, you must rub your skin with the water." Kimmuriel instructed her helpfully.

"I know how to wash myself."

"You have been standing in that same spot for quite some time now. The dirt will not come off by itself. Do you need assistance?" he inquired.

"No! You stay right where you are." she exclaimed, extending her arm behind her to accentuate her point. Leaning down, she scooped up a handful of water.

"You must remove your clothing." He sighed in exasperation as she ignored him.

Losing patience—no small thing for the controlled dark elf—Kimmuriel glided over towards her. The water softly rippled around him as he came up behind her.

Rin glanced over her shoulder in horror. "What are you doing?"

"We cannot stay here indefinitely." he said, reaching for her.

Rin shrieked in outrage, trying to wriggle free. The elf was quicker. In one smooth movement he pulled the kimono over her head. Rin squealed and dived under the water.

Taking advantage of the situation Kimmuriel dunked her the rest of the way, saturating her hair. Rin came up sputtering furiously.

"Scrub." The drow commanded.

Rin glared mutinously at him.

"If you do not then I will." he told her mercilessly.

"Fine, turn around." she growled.

"You had your chance. I will not coddle you." Not that the dark elf had ever coddled anyone, but she didn't need to know that.

He watched dispassionately as she quickly scrubbed at several days worth of dirt. The steam hid his lower half, so all she could see was from the waist up. A small mercy. Had she been able to see clearly through the water, it was unlikely she would be this calm, he acknowledged wryly.

"I'm done." she announced, still glaring at him.

Kimmuriel leaned down and sniffed. Seemingly satisfied, he moved away, heading towards the edge of the pool. _'Some temptation I am.'_ Rin thought sourly. When he turned back with a lifted brow, she groaned and covered her face. No doubt about it, this had to be the most embarrassing day of her life.

"I don't suppose this place can supply clean clothing." he remarked, regarding his soiled robes with distaste.

Rin sighed in resignation, and slowly moved towards him, careful to keep herself submerged from the neck down. At least she didn't have to worry about him ogling her. The thought was somewhat disappointing, considering how hard it was not to ogle him.

"Send a mental command to the citadel, and ask it for the type of clothing you want." she said, stopping a little behind him. She resolutely averted her eyes as he stepped out of the water. She heard him make a pleased sound, which she assumed must mean he had received clothing.

"I am clothed." he informed her a short time later.

"Yeah, but I'm not." She heard him mutter something in exasperation. Opening her eyes, she saw to her surprise that he was facing away from her, giving her a moment of privacy. Jumping out of the pool, she immediately told the citadel what she wanted, and dressed herself in record time.

Resisting the childish urge to stick out her tongue, Rin walked over to him. She noticed that the citadel had given him a replica of his previous clothing, the only difference being its pale color. She wondered about that. On Talis, the clothing had always been black. Thinking back, she pondered about the last time she had been in one of the citadels. The ancients that she had seen in her dream—or whatever that was—had worn pale clothing also. Her own clothing was also pale, with a pearl-like sheen to it. Like the clothing on Talis, it conformed to your shape, fitting perfectly. It really was too bad Lord Sesshomaru didn't like _anything_ about Talis.

"We should rest before considering our next move." Kimmuriel started towards the wall they had entered through earlier.

"Our next move?"

"I have some questions, but I am weary." He stopped by the wall, and then hesitantly placed his hand under the symbol, commanding the doorway to open. An extremely pleased expression crossed his face as the wall obeyed.

"How did you do that? Even Lord Sesshomaru couldn't control the doorways." Rin's eyes were round with admiration.

"The citadel is controlled through thought. Correct?"

Rin nodded.

"I am a psionist. There is no reason I could not control it." he said smugly. Turning away, he moved into the corridor, retracing their earlier steps.

He didn't seem to have any trouble remembering which way they had come, Rin noted grumpily. She, of course, couldn't even remember which direction they had come from. It wasn't fair that he could find his way around easier than she could. He had never even seen a citadel before today!

Rin couldn't hide her delight when he stopped and had to ask which symbol led to the room from earlier. Upon entering the room, Kimmuriel studied the _conformer_ for a long moment before speaking.

"What exactly is this." he paused, looking for the right word. "Thing's ... purpose."

"It can conform into nearly any shape. Just command it the same way you did for the clothing." Rin waited to see what he would do. She had to admit, in comparison to Lord Sesshomaru, he was a lot more open-minded about unfamiliar things.

Kimmuriel stared intently at the pale spongy block. Suddenly its surface began to ripple and bulge, realigning its shape. It flattened, lowering itself till it was level with his knee. One side bulged, forming a pillow, while the lower half separated into what appeared to be a blanket.

The dark elf sat down cautiously on the _conformer_, testing its stability, before motioning for Rin to join him.

"Oh no. There is another _conformer_ in the next room. I can just use that." There was no way she was going to try and sleep beside him again. Last time had been way too hard, and she wasn't sure her mind would behave itself if she was so close to him. Try as she might, he was impossible to ignore.

"I am not going to take the chance of you getting into mischief while I rest." Quicker than she could react, he took hold of her arm, pulling her down beside him.

"Kimmuriel, I am not sleeping beside you!" Rin struggled angrily as he reclined, taking her with him.

"Be still." His voice was an exasperated hiss.

Rin squeaked in surprise as he locked her in place against his body. Oh no, not again. She didn't want to think about him, but it was going to be impossible with the way her body was pressed up against his.

"If you stop fighting, I will let you go." he told her.

Rin immediately went completely still. At her acquiescence Kimmuriel slowly loosened his grip. She inched away, but didn't try to run.

"How did you communicate with the vine?" Kimmuriel asked suddenly, interrupting her flustered thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I guess it's similar to the way you would mentally communicate with me."

The drow rolled over on his side, propping himself up on one arm. "What do you know of the defense systems that are used?"

"Well, there will be a room in the lowest portion of the citadel that will have access to everything. It won't be easy getting to it though. Only the ancients had access." Rin inched a little further away, the distance making it easier to converse with him. It felt so good to be clean, she thought absently. Relaxing into the _conformer_, she tugged her hair out from underneath her, and flipped it over the edge of the _conformer_. She hadn't realized exactly how long it had gotten. There was quite a bit that pooled on the floor beside her_._

Kimmuriel remained silent, watching as she flung an extraordinary amount of hair off the _conformer_. It had to reach mid-thigh at least; far too long to be practical. Despite the impracticality, he had to admit that its shining black length was undeniably lovely, and the drow loved beauty. Reaching out, he tested its texture, rubbing it between his fingers.

Rin froze as the dark elf ran his long slender fingers along her hair. His thoughtful gaze traveled from the hair to her face. She didn't like the speculative look that crept over his handsome features. Rin narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Letting go of her hair, he leaned forward slightly, grazing her cheek with his knuckles. The light caress caused Rin to catch her breath.

"Still curious I see." he murmured, leaning closer, almost touching.

Rin's eyes widened, following the flow of his hair as it fell forward. She stared into his red gaze, hypnotized.

"Shall I satisfy your curiosity?" His lips were a hair's breadth away. Rin opened her mouth to speak; no words came out. Again. Why did this keep happening to her? She blinked in frustration; it wasn't fair that he flustered her this badly.

She closed her eyes, afraid to look. The light brush of his lips against hers made her breathe in sharply. Feather light, his fingers rested against her jaw as his mouth moved softly over hers. When he pulled away, Rin opened her eyes to find him watching her. His hand remained against her jaw as he passed his thumb across her bottom lip. He met her round-eyed gaze with a look that might have been surprise. Moving his hand away from her face, he lay back, pulling her against him.

"You can breathe now." Dry humor colored his words, as he watched her from slitted eyes with an uncharacteristically soft expression on his normally cold features.

Rin let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding, and stretched her neck, trying to get a better view of his face. He looked disgruntled, and slightly disturbed. Why would that be? She guessed there wasn't going to be any more kissing tonight, judging by his distant expression. Too bad, he was very nice to kiss.

Kimmuriel lay back and closed his eyes as he tightened his arm around her. The drow carefully analyzed the unexpected pleasure he had experienced while kissing her. How could he possibly enjoy such a thing? It must be the stress. The mere thought of finding passion with any race other than his own was inconceivable. Banishing the unsettling questions, the dark elf fitted the girl's body against his and willed himself into reverie.

Blissfully unaware of the drow's dilemma, Rin snuggled up against him and drifted off to sleep.

*************************************

Blood and gore covered her hands. The harsh, raw sound of grief scraped along Rin's spine. Spinning around, she searched frantically for the source of the horrible suffering. Some distance in front of her crouched a delicate figure clutching a mangled lump of flesh. From where she stood Rin could see the small figure was shaking, and a terrible keening noise coming from it. Her throat tightening, Rin hesitantly approached. She wanted to help. To ease the horrific pain in front of her.

Dark hair was all Rin could see as she knelt in front of the sobbing figure. She reached out. Eyes full of pain and hate stared back at her. Rin recoiled at the hostility. What had she done to warrant such

loathing?

"Murderer!" Tears of blood ran down the stranger's face. Rin staggered back, uncomprehending. Wait, she knew this person. She looked at the bloody lump of flesh in the stranger's arms. A sickening realization hit her; the stranger blamed her. Why? Was she responsible for this? It wasn't possible. She hated to hurt others. Rin crawled away as an ear-piercing sound of horror spilled from her lips.

Rin shot out of bed screaming. The dark elf—once again, badly startled—grabbed her with a look of shock on his handsome features. Red eyes scanned her quickly, searching for wounds, but found none.

"What happened?" Kimmuriel inquired, red eyes still checking her over.

Rin shuddered, banishing the hideous nightmare. "It was nothing. Just a bad dream."

The drow's eyes narrowed. "Your distress sounded real. Too real for a mere dream. Perhaps a memory?" Dreams didn't usually have the amount of anguish he had heard in her cry.

"Maybe." she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Tell me." Kimmuriel watched her intently, waiting for an explanation.

Rin shrugged, trying to turn away, but the drow refused to let her. She didn't want to answer, didn't want to think about what she had seen—didn't want it to be real. "You can read my thoughts, don't you know?" She stared up at him with miserable eyes.

"I can read your thoughts, not your dreams." He waited expectantly. When she remained silent, he told her. "Perhaps I can help. There are many in my homeland that experience such memories."

Rin chewed her lip, giving it some thought, then told him about her dream.

"So you killed someone." he stated calmly. "Was it accidental?"

Rin's eyes bulged in disbelief. "I would never hurt someone on purpose!"

"What if that person meant you harm?" He challenged.

"I didn't say I wouldn't try to defend myself, but I don't like to hurt people."

Kimmuriel gave her a speculative look. "Like the demons?"

Rin's expression was confused. "Why would I want to hurt them?"

The dark elf cocked an eyebrow. "Because they wanted to kill you." he suggested dryly.

Rin shook her head. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me." Loosening his grip a little, Kimmuriel sat back, observing the conflicting emotions playing across her face.

Rin's eyes widened as a sudden thought occurred to her. "Do you think the demons are evil?"

"Of course, their evil nature is well known." He said matter-of-factly.

Rin bent her head, idly twirling a long dark strand of hair around her finger. "You're wrong." she said in a calm, solemn voice. "I know, because I grew up around demons." She paused and looked up to meet his surprised gaze. "You didn't realize I was raised by them, did you?"

Kimmuriel shook his head speechless. A human child _raised _by demons. He had always assumed she was a slave or perhaps a possession.

Rin grinned wryly; if the idea of being raised by demons shocked him, it was probably best not to talk about the rest of her unusual family.

"I was orphaned when I was very young. I don't have many memories from when I lived with humans, but the ones I do have are awful." Rin's eyes took on a far away look as she recalled the long buried memories. "My village—my human village, I mean—was poor. There was rarely enough food to eat. I was always hungry."

Rin glanced back up to find the drow watching her in fascination. She fidgeted, trying to get more comfortable, but it was difficult to talk about her past. It was always painful.

"My parents were killed, leaving me alone to fend for myself. I wasn't old enough to have any skills, so the only way for me to get food was by begging or stealing." Rin's dark gaze settled on Kimmuriel.

"I don't blame them for not wanting to help me. They could barely feed their own families. Still, even though I was only a girl, I don't think they needed to be so cruel."

Kimmuriel held up a hand for her to stop. The remark about her being _only female_ was baffling to the drow, who lived in a society ruled by females. Where he came from, it was the males that had little value.

"So you did live among humans at one time? Then humans live in the demon realm also?"

"Demon realm?" Rin wrinkled her nose. "Yes, there are humans and demons that live in the same land, if that is what you mean."

He seemed to think about that for a moment before motioning her to continue.

"I came across Lord Sesshomaru by accident." A sudden smile lit up her face. "He had been injured in a fight with his brother, InuYasha. Um ... just don't ever mention InuYasha to my lord; he gets cranky when you do." she cautioned him.

"I shall bear that in mind." The drow said seriously. Demons had _siblings_?

"Yes, well, I had stolen some food for Lord Sesshomaru—although he said he didn't eat human food." she muttered. Catching herself before she got too far off track, Rin continued. "When the villagers found out, they beat me, and chased me away. I had nowhere to go."

"How old were you?"

"I think about seven or eight, I'm not really sure. Anyways, I was trying to find Lord Sesshomaru when the wolves found me." she shivered. "I wasn't ... fast enough."

"What happened?"

Unable to answer, she stared at him out of distant horrified eyes.

The elf frowned. "Yet you survived."

"No, I didn't." Rin shook her head, a small smile playing around her lips.

Kimmuriel didn't appear satisfied with that answer. "If you are dead, then why do you look so healthy?" he demanded.

Rin giggled. "Lord Sesshomaru used his sword, and brought me back to life."

"Ah." He was clearly skeptical.

Rin's smile got wider. "I have traveled with my lord ever since."

"And this Lord Sesshomaru is a powerful demon?" Kimmuriel looked a bit dubious. If she was raised by a demon, it would stand to reason that only a minor demon would take an interest in her. What possible gain could a human female bring to one of the powerful demons? She obviously wasn't a slave, and it didn't seem like she was going to be sold or bartered.

"My lord is very powerful. He is one of the Four Lords. He rules the western lands."

Kimmuriel remained silent, trying to digest this information. If what she said was true, and he had a feeling that it was, there was far more to this child than met the eye. The drow's eyes gleamed as he considered the possibilities.

"If your demon is so powerful, why hasn't he trained you to control your power?"

He'd better not let Kephren hear that. "Well, that's different." she hedged.

"Different how?" Kimmuriel's pale brows drew together, confusion evident in the handsome lines of his dark face.

"My abilities aren't demonic." Rin's eyes avoided his.

If not demonic, then from what source did that power come? She had hinted that she wasn't fully human. She didn't have elven blood—he was fairly certain of that, considering she had never _seen _an elf before. Kimmuriel resigned himself. The drow were a naturally curious people—and this was pushing his inquisitive nature to its limits—but the answer to this intriguing puzzle would have to wait for now. More important was to harness that massive energy boiling inside of her before it got out of control.

"I will help you." he decided.

"I don't think you understand _exactly_ how much I have to control."

"There is no limitation when it comes to the powers of the mind." Kimmuriel insisted. "How do you currently control it?"

"I keep it quiet." It was the best way to describe what she did.

"So when you get angry or frightened it is harder to control, correct?" Kimmuriel moved into a more comfortable position so that he was facing her.

"Yeah." Rin's brows drew together, not understanding what he was getting at.

"The humans have what is called a_ bard. _They are musicians who are able to control energy through their music. Have you tried this?" Kimmuriel could see he had her attention.

"Through music? The last time I sang, my lord _winced._" And then Kephren had asked if she was in pain. "How well do I have to sing?"

Kimmuriel was taken aback. Well, that was something that hadn't occurred to him. What if she couldn't carry a tune? Could she still use sound? The dark elf wasn't sure.

"It is not actually the music, but sound itself that controls the energy." At least he hoped he was right. He had never needed to resort to using such an inane method to control his own energy.

Rin thought about that for a moment. "Once, a long time ago, I did something like that. I was told about it, but I don't remember."

"Good. That is where to start." He nodded in satisfaction.

Rin started. "No! I mean, that is _NOT _theplace to start. I ... uh ... destroyed things."

Destroyed things? That could be useful. "Very well, we start smaller. I will assist you."

Rin jumped off the _conformer_, alarm on her face. "No! I could kill you!"

Kimmuriel could see she believed that. "We will start small. I assure you, I am not weak." For some incomprehensible reason she didn't look like she believed him.

"Come here." He beckoned for her to join him.

Rin pursed her lips, obviously not liking this idea.

Kimmuriel sighed. "If you fear you will lose control, we will stop, agreed?"

She hesitated a moment longer, then nodded and walked back over to the _conformer_. Perching on the edge she waited tensely.

Kimmuriel's face took on its customary look of irritation. Grabbing hold of her, he pulled her closer.

"Why do I have to be this close to you?" she whined. Like she didn't have enough issues with being around him as it was.

"Because I need to have a strong link until I learn the extent of your abilities." he said impatiently.

"Oh." Rin quieted within his grasp, unable to argue with his reasoning.

Placing his fingers on her temples he said. "Now, hum quietly, and at the same time, imagine holding a cup of water. In your mind, tip the cup gradually so that the water drips out slowly. I will guide you." He sincerely hoped she could do two things at once.

Rin had her doubts, but she could feel his presence and decided to try. It was strangely comforting to feel him in her mind. She wondered why. Kimmuriel wasn't the most comforting of people; in fact, on occasion he could be quite scary.

Picturing the cup in her mind, Rin started to carefully tilt it while humming out loud. At first it seemed as though it was working, then without warning, she felt her control start to slip. She panicked as the cup started to spill. Immediately the dark elf was there with her, mentally steadying her grip.

Then she did it. Like a drip of water, a small drip of power escaped. Kimmuriel abruptly righted the cup.

The drip of water may have been small, but the drip of power was not. The drow recoiled in shock when he felt the power come roaring forth. Fortunately, he was well trained and was able to contain the flow of energy. What did escape came forth in a rush, whistling around the room like a wind storm. The dark hair of the girl mixed with the elf's bone white strands as the wind whipped around them. After a few seconds the gusts died down. Kimmuriel sat back, stunned. The energy within this small human defied imagination. It shouldn't be possible. She had been serious when she said she could kill him. It was a sobering thought.

After some trial and error, Kimmuriel was able to help control the flow and direction of the energy. They had only been able to control small amounts, but the drow was confident that with some practice he would be able to access more of her power. It wasn't the best answer, but there was no way she could handle it on her own.

"That is enough for now." the dark elf stated as he swung his feet off the _conformer_ and stood up. "We should eat." Kimmuriel waited until Rin was standing beside him before heading towards the door.

Hesitating in front of the door, the drow turned, and looked down at her. "The garden is the only place from which we can procure food?" He wasn't looking forward to dealing with the suffocating heat again.

"There is probably a way to get food from the citadel, but I'm not sure what kind of food it would give us." she said doubtfully.

The dark elf gave her a sharp look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, on Talis, they eat this horrible stuff called complete food." Rin's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"And that is?" he prompted.

"The citadel combines all the nutrients into a spongy block that kinda resembles a _conformer_. It tastes awful." She turned pleading eyes on the drow. She did not want to eat complete food ever again.

Inclining his head in agreement Kimmuriel led them back to the gardens.

Hungry enough to brave the heat of the gardens, they set about finding a variety of fruit and vegetables before sitting down near the waterfall. The cool spray was amazingly refreshing after their foraging.

"Earlier when you communicated with the vine. How did you do that without losing control?" Kimmuriel asked as he gingerly bit into a dark red fruit.

"It's the same as when I talk to you mentally. I just think it." Rin picked up a similar fruit, turning it over in her hand. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to eat the skin; it was thick, and slightly rough.

The elf glanced at her in surprise. She would just think it? Was it so easy for her? It had taken him years of training to control his abilities enough to communicate. "Could you ask it to shut down the security system?"

Rin thought about that. "Probably, if I had your help, and we were closer to the control room."

"How close do we need to be?" The drow cautiously peeled away the thick skin of a fruit similar to Rin's. Holding it carefully between his fingers, he pondered how to eat it. The juice was actually forming a puddle within the remaining skin. Unsure what was the best method to tackle the messy fruit, he leaned forward, sipping at the juice. It was surprisingly good. He took another sip.

"At least on the same level." Rin bit into the same type of red fruit, dripping juice down the front of her clothing. Grimacing at the red trail winding its way down her leg, she said. "We will have to pass through some security to get there though."

"After we have eaten, we should explore." Kimmuriel decided, finishing his fruit.

*********************************

Rin was not at all sure that this was a good idea. Kimmuriel was now able to link into her power, but she wasn't sure how much good that would do. They traveled cautiously along the pale corridors, glowing green symbols lighting the way. If it hadn't been for the downward grade, and the slight change of the symbols' color, they never would have found the lower level.

Rin stopped when she saw a symbol that glowed more yellow than green.

"Is this the entrance?" Kimmuriel moved beside her to examine the softly glowing symbol.

"I think so." Rin shifted uneasily. Tightening her lips, she lifted her hand, placing it on the smooth surface. The wall thinned like usual.

"It looks like another hallway." The drow remarked, scanning the area. This hallway was the same typical pale color, but the green light coming from the symbols was considerably lighter.

"Should we go in?" Rin had a bad feeling. It was too quiet, too unassuming.

The dark elf paused, slowly examining the new hallway. "This could be a trap."

"I think this is a restricted area, so you're probably right." she agreed, nervously twisting her pale clothing in her hands. "Can we go through the wall like last time?"

"The composition is different, and it will be easier to control our surroundings if we are not surrounded by stone." Encircling her waist, he guided her slowly into the room. At first nothing happened. Kimmuriel kept the link open between them, cautiously watching their surroundings.

A shining black thread shot in front of them, stretching across the room.

"Kimmuriel. Don't move!" Rin's voice quavered in panic. The dark elf, hearing this, stood motionless.

"What is it?" He looked around, but only saw the single black thread.

Gleaming black thread-like wire exploded around them, filling the room. Faster than he would have thought possible, they were encased, cocoon-like, within the glittering strands. Rin trembled violently, shrinking against him.

"What is this?"

Rin met his gaze, her eyes wide in fear. "It's another form of Talisian armor." Her eyes went dark at a horrific memory. "If we move, the wire will tighten." She sounded a little sick. "That alloy is razor sharp, and it will constrict until it pushes totally through our bodies."

"Can you communicate with it?" Kimmuriel said urgently.

"I don't know." Rin looked at him out of panic-stricken eyes.

**Authors Note:** Merry Christmas everyone! It was 4 degrees here yesterday, the gravel in our driveway froze solid! Brrrr. Anyways…a little blood and gore just in time for the holiday season, as always, I hope you enjoy it enough to review!

**Missing'Nin'Akiko:** lol. Lots of bishonen in my stories. I guess I have a soft spot for pretty guys. :)

**New Fan**: Have you figured out where I am going with this yet? I am so happy to keep you in suspense! :) I will try my best to keep you in the dark for as long as possible. Hehe.

**ColdHeartVixen:** You have Kimmuriel down pat, and I have to agree; it wouldn't be easy having to keep track of Rin's thoughts. lol.

**Adeaneri:** Hey, it's good to hear from you! I left you hanging, huh? Cool, that's what I was trying to do. I know... it's mean. Don't worry, I should actually start to pull this story together in the near future, and then hopefully it will all make sense. :)

**06-Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15:** Ah yes, fluff is good, especially when you add a little scifi-weirdness to go along with it. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Kagome!" Eyes wild, Inu Yasha frantically scanned the area. "K-A-G-O-M-E!" The boy's panicked call echoed eerily through the trees, harsh breath hissed between his teeth. His friend's terrified scream had made every hair on his body stand on end. He raced through the forest more frightened than he had even been.

The clearing by the stream was empty, but he could still detect her scent. She had been here—recently.

Dropping to all fours, he sniffed the ground in a dog-like fashion. What he found only frightened him more. There were two distinct scents. One belonged to Kagome; the other... The boy frowned; he didn't recognize it. To make matters worse, the scent didn't belong to a human, a demon, or even an animal. Then he spotted an additional set of tracks in the dirt. Peering through the darkness, Inu Yasha squinted, his face screwing up in confusion. These had no scent at all.

The half-breed sat back on his haunches. He scratched his head in frustration. This was familiar. No scent. His eyes widened abruptly as he remember the only being he had ever encountered that didn't have a scent. That _thing _that traveled with his brother. It had a name. The boy scratched his head again, thinking. Kephren. Snarling in rage, Inu Yasha dashed off in the direction of his brother's castle. He had never actually been there before, but none of that mattered. He was going to rip the creature to shreds. How dare it hurt Kagome? It would pay.

Golden eyes narrowed in fury, Inu Yasha darted through the dark forest and into his brother's land.

***************************

Sesshomaru surreptitiously watched Kephren. The creature was acting odd—at least odder than usual. It hadn't spoken in at least an hour. If he hadn't witnessed it, the demon lord would not have believed it possible. He considered taunting it, but that might make it start speaking again-- something the demon wanted to avoid.

A loud crash, accompanied with an oath, drew Sesshomaru's attention.

"Now what?" The demon lord muttered getting to his feet. His golden eyes narrowed as he caught the familiar scent.

Inu Yasha barged into the room claws aimed with deadly intent at...Kephren.

The demon lord blinked in surprise. What had the creature done this time?

"Where is she?" The low, deep growl, revealed exactly how agitated the boy was.

Kephren looked up, rising to his feet, a perplexed expression on his perfect features.

"I said...where is she?!" Inu Yasha's eyes took on a red glow. The low growl erupted into a snarl. When the creature didn't answer, the boy charged, heedless of the danger.

In a blur of movement, Kephren had the boy by the throat, dangling in mid-air. A curious look entered the Talisian's eyes. Glancing sideways at the demon, he asked. "Do you know what ails the boy?"

Sesshomaru walked over to where Inu Yasha was trying unsuccessfully to rip Kephren's arm off.

"Why I would think that you could ever learn manners is a mystery, _little brother_." The demon sneered.

Inu Yasha bared his teeth, a low growl rumbling through his chest. "He hurt Kagome."

Sesshomaru frowned; the boy was a fool, but he would not normally charge into such a dangerous situation without reason. Something was _very_ wrong. "Your human?"

Inu Yasha just snarled furiously, trying to reach Kephren's throat with his claws.

"When I left her, she was unharmed." Kephren's silver eyes gleamed dangerously, "So, what exactly has happen in my absence? You are her self-proclaimed protector, are you not?"

Confusion entered the boy's golden eyes. "If it wasn't you, then who else would it be?" he demanded.

Curiosity piqued, Sesshomaru inquired, "Why did you think the creature was responsible? It had been my impression that whatever designs it had on her were not of that nature."

Inu Yasha's face abruptly crumpled, distress clouding his eyes. "I heard her scream. I've never heard anything like it before." the boy raised desperate eyes, staring first at the Talisian, and then his brother. "I've never heard such absolute terror before. I have to find her." the boy said in a broken voice.

Thryss entered the room, curious as to the cause of all the commotion. To her surprise, it was not what she had expected. She had assumed that her companion had finally unhinged the demon to the point where he had struck out. Seeing Sesshomaru's unwanted sibling dangling from Kephren's hand was unexpected.

"Did you scent anyone else in the area?" Thryss asked, having caught the end of the conversation. "Set him down, Keff. Child, if you wish to live, do not challenge him again." she sternly warned Inu Yasha.

The Talisian eased his grip, dropping the half-breed to the ground.

"There was something else there, but I've never smelled anything like it." the boy admitted. The demon lord's derisive snort immediately put him on the defensive. "What? You think just because I'm a half-breed I'm stupid?"

"I didn't realize your stupidity was ever in question." The demon mocked.

Thryss cut in, before blood started to flow. "Perhaps we should investigate?"

"I will go." Kephren decided. "And see what I might find."

"Not without me, you're not!" Inu Yasha glared at the Talisian.

Kephren gave him a dubious look. "Being alone with me is not in your best interest, child. The demon will no doubt be unreasonably grumpy if I kill you."

Before Inu Yasha could respond to the Talisian's less than encouraging statement, the demon lord interrupted them.

"We will investigate." Sesshomaru stated, moving toward the door, uncaring as to whether they followed. He needed a distraction; the unacceptable anxiety he had been experiencing over Rin's disappearance had been difficult.

*****************************

The four arrived in the clearing where Inu Yasha had picked up the strange scent. Sesshomaru slowly walked the perimeter, expecting his superior senses to pick up whatever his fool sibling had missed. After carefully scrutinizing the area, the demon grudgingly admitted to himself that the half-breed appeared to have been correct. Whatever had taken the human female was indeed a mystery.

"Have you found anything?" The demon inquired, as Kephren concentrated on the area's energy. The Talisian's eyes suddenly went wide. Turning to the demon he said, "A gate has been recently opened here."

"A gate?" Inu Yasha echoed blankly.

"That would explain why the scent is unfamiliar." the demon said.

"Anybody want to explain about the 'gate'?" Inu Yasha glowered.

Ignoring the half-breed, Thryss wondered, "Could this be connected to Rin's disappearance?" Kneeling to look at the foot prints in the dirt, she commented, "I do not think they killed the girl."

Inu Yasha darted over to where Thryss knelt. "How can you tell?" he asked anxiously.

"See here?" She pointed at what appeared to be long groves dug into the ground. "It looks like she was dragged. You can see the indentations where she dug her heels into the ground. She was alive when they took her through the gate. Alive and struggling."

Inu Yasha sagged in relief. "She's alive?"

"I believe so. Or at least she was. Do you have any idea of who might have wanted to take her?" Thryss inquired, standing back up. The boy shook his head. Thryss turned to Kephren, "A coincidence?"

Kephren's lips tilted up into the first real smile Thryss had seen since Rin had gone missing. "No, a clue."

********************************

Rin's panicked eyes darted around the room. They were totally surrounded by the black threads. If they moved the strands would start to constrict... Her breathing became ragged and she started to hyperventilate. The sensation of the dark elf's hands on her shoulders barely registered in Rin's terrified mind.

"Calm down." His soft musical voice failed to penetrate the overwhelming fear.

Rin fought back blindly when he forcibly turned her around to face him. If not for his tight grip, she would have bolted.

"Look at me." he said sharply.

When she didn't respond, he repeated the command. The drow frowned at her unresponsiveness. Insinuating himself into her mind, he tried unsuccessfully to calm her. He was unable to break through the horror that had gripped her. It wasn't often that the dark elf found himself unable to penetrate another's mind. He pulled back slightly, studying her panic-stricken expression, pondering how to break through her fear. An unpleasant thought occurred to him.

Rin was lost in her own private nightmare. The memory of agonized screams, and blood--so much blood--haunted her. She had seen what the alloy was capable of, and the memory left her paralyzed in fear, unable to think. When she suddenly felt hands on her face, she gasped, and tried to pull away. Someone called her name, but her mind was too clouded by fear to understand what they were saying. Those same hands cautiously slid down her back, distracting her slightly. She detected a faint clean scent, as the unknown arms closed around her.

Hysteria came boiling to the surface; it was closing in on her! The metal would cut into her. Visions of her flesh being pushed through the black wire like meat through a strainer ran through her mind. A scream rose in her throat. Unexpectedly, something swallowed her scream. Rin blinked in confusion. How could that happen? Whatever had absorbed her scream was firmly pressed against her mouth. Rin frowned, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Calm down." The words were spoken softly against her lips.

"Kimmuriel?" Her voice was barely audible through her ragged breathing.

"I will not let you be harmed, so calm yourself." His lips moved against hers lightly, like the brush of a butterfly's wing. She felt his arms around her, preventing her from running. She relaxed slightly under the pressure of his mouth, slowly responding to the gently insistent kiss. His hands soothed the tension from her back as he skillfully massaged her tightly clenched muscles. His mouth played with hers delicately until he felt her start to relax, the tension draining from her body. She made an unhappy sound as he slowly pulled away.

"Do you have control of yourself again?" His musical voice was calm; devoid of emotion.

"I think so." Rin said shakily, wrapping her arms around his waist. She wasn't ready to let go yet. Thankfully, he didn't push her away.

"You must try to communicate with it." he insisted.

"If it thinks I am an intruder, it will kill us." she whimpered, her dark eyes wide with fear.

"Do you know of another way?"

Rin shook her head in despair.

"Then I will assist you."

She tilted her head back to look at him, unsure of the wisdom of trying to control the citadel's defense system. He was looking down at her, the sharp angular plains of his face highlighted by the room's faint light. His hood was pushed back, and his white hair nearly glowed against the darkness of his skin. Reaching up tentatively, Rin traced the graceful curve of one pointed ear. He raised an eyebrow at her presumption, but said nothing. Probably afraid she would dissolve into a quivering mass of fear again, Rin thought sourly.

"How can you help me?" she finally asked.

He looked pleased that she was thinking rationally again. "I will guide you into the mind of the citadel. From there you should be able to disable it."

Rin's eyes rounded as she fought back the panic that threatened to resurface. "Please hold onto me while we try this." she pleaded.

Kimmuriel nodded in agreement, grimacing slightly when she all but wrapped herself around him. The drow wasn't used to such familiarity. Though to his surprise, it wasn't unbearable having her small frame pressed against him. He encircled her firmly within his arms, and leaned down so that his mouth was close to her ear.

"Like we practiced, picture the cup in your mind, tilting it ever so slightly, then I will guide the energy." he instructed.

Rin took a deep breath, pressed her cheek against his tunic so that she would feel the warmth of his skin, and started to hum. It took all her concentration to keep the flow of energy a steady drip. She felt Kimmuriel's consciousness glide along her power, coaxing it through the citadel's information system. They traveled slowly along the system, having to backtrack several times to find the right direction. She could feel when they started to enter the main terminal. They hit a wall. The dark elf felt around the defensive energy, trying to find a way through. He found a slim crack, and inserted his will into it, trying to widen the tiny crevice.

Black metal strands, tightened around them threateningly, cutting slightly into their skin. Rin whimpered as thin lines of blood appeared on her arms and face.

"Don't move, don't lose your concentration." Kimmuriel's calm voice cut through her rising panic. "We are almost there." he encouraged her.

Breathing in and out a few times, Rin reined in her fear and concentrated.

The drow methodically applied pressure to the crack until it widened enough to let them through. The energy was stronger here, more concentrated. Kimmuriel paused, observing the differences before cautiously continuing.

_'There. Do you see it? I believe that is the brain.' _The dark elf imparted to her mentally.

_'Yes, I think so. The energy is brighter, purer than the rest.'_ she replied silently.

_'That's it. You need to ask it to let us go.' _he told her.

_'What if it thinks I am an intruder? It will kill us.' _Her thoughts became distorted as her mind screamed in denial. Every instinct demanded flight, escape from what looked like certain death.

_'This is the same as asking for directions. Do exactly the same thing.' _The drow instructed her.

Rin took a deep breath and did as he said. Nothing happened. She tried again. Suddenly the black metal threads responded--defensively. Rin cried out as the wire mesh began cutting into her; stark terror took over. Rin's concentration snapped as the energy that had been trapped within her came roaring forth, demanding the citadel give up control. Rin's will crashed violently against the citadel's, warring for dominance. Her power snarled along the information system into the heart of the citadel, ripping through its defenses, demanding its surrender. The citadel complied.

The black threads retreated as quickly as they had appeared, dropping Rin and Kimmuriel to the floor. Rin groggily looked around, trying to clear her head. Then she saw Kimmuriel, lying motionless in a pool of blood.

Scrambling toward him, she carefully rolled the elf onto his back. Biting her lip nervously, Rin scanned him for injuries. He was covered in a multitude of slender cuts, like she was, but that was it. Why was he so still? Her silver-stained eyes widened in dread. She remembered losing her concentration. Oh no. Had she hurt him? Rin frantically ran her hands over him, feeling for wounds, or broken bones.

"Please. Please, don't let me have killed him." she whispered in a tormented voice. Leaning down, she placed her ear against his chest. His heart was beating. She nearly fainted in relief. A little calmer now, she examined him slowly, looking closely for any damage she might have caused. After painstakingly looking over his injuries, she breathed a sigh of relief; there didn't seem to be anything that was life threatening. Sitting back on her heels, Rin wondered what to do.

A faint groan drew her attention. "Kimmuriel?" she called softly. He groaned again, slowly opening his eyes. The unfocused red gaze settled on her. Rin laid her fingers against his cheek, "I'm so sorry." Unbidden tears rolled down her cheek.

The drow cautiously sat up, gingerly testing his limbs. Satisfied that everything still worked, he turned his attention to her. "How did you stop it?" he inquired.

Rin ducked her head in shame, "I lost my concentration. I sort of overpowered it." she finished in a barely audible voice.

Kimmuriel's eyes widened, "You overpowered it?" he echoed in disbelief.

Rin nodded, avoiding his gaze.

A slight smile tugged at the drow's lips. Placing a finger under her chin, he met her eyes, "You did well."

"I thought I killed you." she whispered brokenly.

"That would distress you?" he asked curiously.

Rin stared at him speechlessly. Her mouth opened to tell him that _of course_ it would distress her. Instead, she fell against him sobbing. The drow remained motionless for a few moments; perhaps in shock.

"You did not kill me, so why are you crying?" he seemed baffled by her behavior.

Rin looked up, sniffling, "I saw you...so still...and the blood...I thought I killed you." she wailed.

Kimmuriel sighed, "But as you can see, I am very much alive."

Instead of comforting her, his words only reinforced the frightening reality of what could have happened and she sobbed inconsolably. The drow sat and watched her with a truly perplexed expression. The helpless frustration, creeping across his handsome face, finally broke through Rin's guilt. He looked befuddled. Rin abruptly giggled, which only deepened his bewildered expression.

"I'm happy your alright." she said, burying her nose in his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

The drow just stared at her silently for a moment, and then hesitantly pulled her closer. Resting his chin on her head, he studied the thin lines of blood that ran down her arms. Lightly running a finger along one of the lines, he remarked, "We should treat these wounds."

Rin blinked up at him uncomprehendingly. He pushed back his sleeve to show her the similar cuts in his arm. They ran from wrist to shoulder, a mesh of hairline slices covering his skin. Rin gasped, taking in the damage. She hadn't paid attention to the small cuts when she had examined him.

"Why didn't you shield yourself?" she asked, staring in shock.

"I did."

Rin looked at him askance.

"If I had not shielded us, we would be dead." he said simply.

Rin's eyes rounded in understanding. The black wire hadn't been threatening. It had been trying to kill them when it had hit Kimmuriel's shield. That he had been able to hold the citadel's defenses at bay spoke volumes about the power he commanded. She swallowed hard, staring at the damage to his arm. He was right; they needed to clean these wounds.

Rin struggled to her feet, and waited for Kimmuriel to join her. Walking painfully, due to the amount of minuscule slices covering their bodies, they made their way back to the bathing area.

This time Rin didn't hesitate when entering the water. Although she did wait until she was submerged before removing her clothing. Settling against the ledge built into the pool, she leaned back, letting the warm water sooth the multitude of tiny wounds. A ripple in the water made her glance over just in time to see the elf carefully lowering himself into the pool. Quickly averting her eyes, she tried to purge the image of his smooth dark skin from her mind. She heard him hiss slightly when the water hit his cuts.

At another sound of pain from the dark elf, Rin inched closer to get a better look at his wounds. The blood seeping from his deep cuts snaked through the pool, slithering outward. Thankfully the bathing area's filtration system pulled the blood away from her.

"These are deep." She said in distress, looking at the cuts on his arm and shoulder. "Why are yours deeper than mine?"

The drow's red eyes slid over to her. "My barrier began to weaken, while you were disabling the defense system." he said truthfully.

He had indeed spoken the truth; just not all of it. What she didn't know, was that she had held back. In order for him to control her properly, he needed her to rely on him, which meant that she needed to remain insecure. She thought she had lost control, but she hadn't. The drow shuddered to think what might have happened if she had truly lost control.

"Why? Why would you allow yourself to be injured?" Rin's eyes widened in horror.

"It was the most effective way to accomplish what was necessary."

Rin hesitantly touched the deep slices in his arm. She suddenly frowned, "Why did you kiss me?"

"You were unresponsive." He shifted slightly under her light touch. The water seemed to have some kind of healing agent, because his wounds had stopped bleeding.

"So you kissed me?" She gave him a dubious look.

"That was the only thing I had left to try. Everything else had failed." he shrugged.

He noted with interest that she didn't look particularly pleased with that answer. He had kissed her merely to divert her attention, but perhaps this could work to his advantage. He was well versed in the art of pleasure, although the thought of performing an act of passion with a non-drow was revolting. Still, the drow were a practical race, and if that's what it took to control her, then he would not hesitate to use it. She was already craving him, and this last little episode would only strengthen that desire.

"You were hoping for something more?" he suggested, watching her intently.

Rin blushed, and hung her head. She felt like such a fool. Why would he want her? She was just a plain little human to him. Having been around beautiful people all her life, she was well aware of how common her appearance was. She should just accept that she was not desirable. It was a disheartening thought. She blinked in surprise when Kimmuriel placed a finger under chin, lifting her gaze to meet his.

"What were you hoping for?" he inquired.

Rin just stared at him.

"Come closer." he said softly, trailing his fingers lightly down her throat. When she didn't respond, he slid his hand behind her neck, pulling her to him.

Rin gasped, suddenly embarrassed, and tried to pull away. He winced as her movement pulled against his wounds. Immediately contrite, she stopped struggling, her eyes tightening apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked catching her bottom lip in her teeth. The movement caused her long hair to drift around them in silky embrace.

The dark elf didn't answer as he pulled her in front of him. Rin's eyes rounded as she found herself eye-level with his extremely well defined chest. She gulped, raising her eyes to meet his. His hands drifted up until he cupped her face. Leaning forward, he slid his lips softly across hers. She shivered slightly, and moved closer, until she was resting her hands against his shoulders.

She felt his lips stretch into a small smile. "This can be a dangerous game to the uninitiated." he murmured seductively.

Rin frowned in confusion. What was he talking about? Sometimes Kimmuriel could be so cryptic.

"But that doesn't concern you, does it?" he inquired against her mouth. His hands skimmed across her skin, trailing back down her neck, over her arms and around her back. Tightening his arms around her, the drow leaned into her, the feel of his skin making her eyes widen.

Deepening the kiss, his lips moved against her's more insistently while his hands methodically worked at easing the tension that was gathering in her back. The sensual feel of his fingers on her skin was intoxicating. Rin gasped, stiffening in surprise at intensity of her reaction.

"Frightened?" He whispered against the corner of her mouth.

"No."

"You should be." Pulling back from her, he studied her out of enigmatic red eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Rin managed to get out as soon as her scattered senses started to return.

The drow blinked. That wasn't the response he was expecting. "You wanted me to continue?" he asked doubtfully.

In truth, he had pulled away because of his own unexpected reaction. He should have felt sickened and revolted after having caressed a human, yet he had found the experience pleasant. How could he possibly have enjoyed kissing someone who was not drow? Perhaps exposure to the demon realm had been responsible for his uncharacteristic behavior. He would need to exercise extreme caution until his senses returned to normal. Under no circumstances did he want to be haunted by the disturbing memories of having found passion with a human. Such memories _would_ sicken him; the dark elf told himself sternly.

"Kimmuriel?" Rin was frowning at him.

"I believe our wounds are sufficiently clean." Abruptly getting up, he moved out of the water, and requested new clothing from citadel. Once dressed, he waited impatiently for her to join him. The drow was extraordinarily out of sorts with himself. What had he been thinking? Kissing a human of all things! He was going to have nightmares for years, he assured himself.

Feeling far more like himself again, Kimmuriel indicated she was to follow him. Rin remained silent, trailing after him with a confused expression as they made their back toward the control room.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked, unable to take his silence anymore.

"What do mean?" he inquired calmly.

"Are you angry with me?" She couldn't understand why he was suddenly so cold toward her. It wasn't that the dark elf was a particularly happy individual, but he was acting even more distant than usual.

Kimmuriel glanced back at her curiously, "Why do think I am angry?"

"Well, you're not talking to me." she said lamely.

"I did not feel the need to speak." He answered coldly.

Rin trailed along behind him, her eyes on the ground. If he didn't want to talk there was little she could do about it, but the empty silence made her jumpy. Periodically glancing up at his back, she paid little attention to their surroundings until he stopped to examine one of the symbols engraved on the wall.

"Their color has lightened again." He remarked, staring at the pale yellow light.

Rin moved beside him, to get a better look. Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand under the symbol, thinning the wall.

They were greeted by darkness. Kimmuriel peered into the room, scanning the interior with his heat-sensing vision.

"There is nothing here." The drow frowned in consternation.

Rin wordlessly walked into the room, stopping at the center. Tilting her head back, she concentrated on the ceiling. Brilliant golden light flared along the walls, limning the intricate symbols. Kimmuriel shielded his sensitive eyes against the sudden onslaught.

Rin stood motionless, extending her hand out in front of her.

"What are you doing?!" The drow demanded, still shielding his eyes from the painfully bright light.

She didn't even glance at him, as she concentrated in front of her. The floor beneath their feet rippled as a pale column rose from the ground.

"Answer me." The drow hissed coming up behind her, his red eyes flashing angrily.

"Perhaps I do not feel the need to speak." Rin growled, shooting a furious look at him.

The drow took in her wrathful expression. He blinked in surprise, "You are angry?" he said in astonishment.

Rin just glared at him.

"Why?" he asked, genuinely curious

Rin stepped away from the stone column, irritation radiating from her as she turned her back on him.

The elf circled her, perplexed. "I do not understand."

"What did you expect? You were avoiding me like I had the plague or something." She fumed, her knuckles whitening as she clenched her hands.

"Because I wasn't talking, you assumed I was avoiding you?" he asked incredulously.

"Well weren't you?"

"No."

Kimmuriel regarded the human girl in astonishment. What a ridiculous assumption. He would never waste his time avoiding a situation he did not wish to be in. He would do what any sane drow would do; remove the irritation in the most creative and painful way possible.

"Then why were you ignoring me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I was not ignoring you; I merely had nothing to say. Normally I don't speak unless I need to make something known." The look of irritation slowly spreading across his face was becoming so familiar it was almost comforting.

"Now--what were you doing?" he demanded, having told her as much as she needed to know.

"I was going to open a gate."

The dark elf just looked at her for a moment, "To where?"

"Nowhere actually, but if the gate is open, Kephren may be able to pick up the energy and find us." she explained.

Kimmuriel had never heard her mention a demon named Kephren before, but decided to ignore that for now. What truly surprised him was that she actually had a good idea. It was possible that Rai-guy might be able to track them the same way. So even if they were found by the demons first, it was entirely possible that the wizard would be able to locate him eventually.

"Oh! I almost forgot! How could I forget?" Rin suddenly moaned, causing the drow to look at her inquisitively.

"The demons, I have to let them know." Wheeling around, she started to run from the room, until she was pulled up short by the dark elf.

"Forget about them."

"What?! If I don't let them know it's safe, they will never be able to make use of the citadel." She exclaimed.

"There is no gain to be had by aiding them." The drow tried to make her see reason, but it didn't look like he was succeeding.

Rin's mouth opened and closed a few times before any words came out, "Let me go." She sputtered angrily, "They can survive in the citadel. I have to let them know, it is their best chance at survival."

The drow's red eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Why would you help them, when they would kill you without hesitation?"

Rin's eyes rounded, "Because it's the right thing to do."

Kimmuriel's jaw dropped in shock, his grip unconsciously loosening. Rin pulled free and darted out the door. It took the stunned dark elf a few moments to collect himself. That was by far the most idiotic thing he had ever heard. She was going to help them _because it was the right thing to do_? He felt the urge to laugh at the ridiculous statement, but he had a sinking feeling she was serious. The elf groaned, resting his forehead in his palm. Why did he have to be the one saddled with a human that had absolutely no commonsense. Sighing in resignation, he followed along behind her, nothing more than a silent shadow. He didn't want her dying quite yet.

True to her word, Rin ran straight to the demons; who naturally didn't believed a word she said. Her duty done, she should have left; but did she leave? Oh no, that would have been far too logical. Instead, she went to at least five different demons before settling on the toad. The dark elf scowled from where he hid in the shadows. If she came back smelling like the rancid amphibian, he was going to throw her back into the bathing pool before they left. Thankfully, she didn't actually touch the toad. After much arguing, far more than the drow thought necessary, she convinced them to enter the citadel. After showing them around, she finally headed back toward the gate room.

"I'm back." She called smiling cheerfully.

The drow gave her a sour look. It was no surprise that she had thought she was totally alone the whole time. She had the awareness of an Underdark mushroom. No, that's not true; the mushrooms were actually more alert than she was. After all, certain types of mushrooms were used to alert a household to intruders. This depressing realization didn't improve the drow's mood.

Trotting happily back to the center of the room, Rin grinned up at him before extending her hand over the pale stone column.

The drow's mood was abruptly shattered. Yellow-white light streamed from the pillar, extending to the ceiling, forming a brilliant column.

"Is this the gate?" he asked in fascination.

"Yes, but it is only open. Until it folds, we can't enter." She said cheerfully.

"Folds?" the drow frowned.

"Yes, at the moment there is no destination. Once Kephren picks up the energy, he can direct the gate to open there." Rin smiled widely, thoroughly pleased with herself.

"Who is Kephren?"

"Um…" Now how was she going to explain Kephren to him? Even worse, what if they ended up on Talis? She hadn't thought of that. Rin's smile died as she chewed pensively on her lip. Talisians weren't known for their hospitality. She was saved from answering as the light suddenly bent in half, one side opening to form a long cone.

************************************

Everything around her was spinning. Kagome brought a hand to her face. A light sheen of moisture covered the surface of her skin. Pulling her hand away from her face, she grimaced as she cracked open her eyes; they felt so heavy. Total and absolute darkness surrounded her. Dread washed over her as she frantically looked around struggling to see in the stifling blackness. Kagome's heart pounded, and she could hear the wheezing in her breathing. She needed to calm down; she was on the brink of panic. She desperately checked the pockets in her jeans; did she have her lighter? She had given up smoking six months ago, but still tended to carry her lighter. Nothing. Kagome hissed; of all the rotten luck, the one time she really needed her lighter she didn't have it.

'_Don't panic.' _She cautioned herself, as she struggled to quell the hysteria that threatened to erupt at the slightest provocation.

'_Think, Kagome!' _She commanded herself; she couldn't allow herself to fall prey to her own fears.

She ran her hands along the ground. The floor was hard, with a smooth, but slightly grainy texture; maybe stone? Frowning in concentration, she felt along the surface until her fingers bumped into a wall that was a few inches behind her. Like the floor, the surface was smoothly cold, but she could feel slight ridges in some areas. Could she be in a cave? Kagome's forehead wrinkled as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. How had she come to be here? For that matter, where exactly was she? She was starting to become more alert as the fog that had clouded her mind cleared. Everything came back to her at once; the frightening cloaked figures dragging her into some kind of portal, the evil terrifying aura emanating from the vortex, her screaming for Inu Yasha… He had always been there for her. Never once had he failed to show when she was in danger, until now. This time her friend had not been there to save her from the monsters. Kagome drew in a ragged breath; she had counted on him too much. This time, she would have to save herself.

The first thing she needed to do was to get out of here. With her senses becoming more and more alert, she could feel the malevolence oozing from the very walls. Cold sweat made her shiver as she rose to her feet, running her hands along the grainy surface. The enveloping darkness made it feel like she was suffocating. She took a deep breath; willing herself to remain calm.

Kagome's nerves screamed with tension. It was completely silent in the darkness, and she had a wild thought that maybe she was dead. She pinched herself, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming; the answering pain confirmed that she was indeed awake.

A faint rustling sound caught her attention. Her ragged breathing sounded abnormally loud in this quiet place. She strained, trying to recognize the new sound; the rustle of clothing maybe? She placed her back against the stone wall, cold sweat running between her rigid shoulder blades. She braced herself, preparing for whatever was coming, though she was shaking so badly it was questionable how much good it would do her.

Soft, musical voices entered the room. They should have been beautiful, soothing; instead the sound only magnified Kagome's terror. The fluid language was unlike anything she had ever heard. She made out several different voices; who ever had come for her was not alone.

One of the voices seemed to address her, although she had no idea what they were saying. The speaker paused, perhaps realizing that she didn't understand. A small candle flickered to life, illuminating Kagome's captors.

Kagome gasped, and cringed back against the wall as the flame highlighted their inhuman faces. They had sharply angular features, and eyes that were an unnerving shade of red. They looked like a negative with their coal black skin and white hair; Kagome had never seen anything like them.

"What do you want?" she whispered, sliding her back along the wall, trying to put as much distance as possible between them. At her words, their gleaming eyes focused on her. One, who appeared a female, said something to her companion. The other, a male, nodded in assent and moved purposefully in Kagome's direction.

Kagome's breath hitched as he approached her. She didn't know what he wanted, but she didn't think it was anything good. Desperation made her try to dart around the approaching figure.

It was so quick, Kagome never even saw him move. One moment she was running, the next she was thrown to ground by some invisible force and a sharp object was cutting into her throat. A sharp command made her attacker ease the pressure of the blade. The female came to stand over her, inspecting her out of cold, cruel eyes. She held out a small crystal ball.

"Do as you are told and live." The female said in a threatening tone.

Kagome stared, speechless. Why could she suddenly understand the language?

"Where is the artifact?" The female demanded.

"Artifact?" Kagome echoed. What were they talking about?

The female's red eyes narrowed in rage. She reached into her waist band, and pulling out a long object. Kagome's eyes widened in horrified disbelief. The female had what appeared to be a whip, but attached to the handle were five living snakes, which hissed and writhed impatiently. One of the snakes struck out, sinking its fangs into Kagome's arm. Her body jerked convulsively as venom raced like fire through her arm, the intense pain dragging an agonized scream out of her.

"Answer me." The female shrieked. "Where is it?" she punctuated the inquiry with another lash from her living whip.

More venom burned through Kagome's legs, and torso. A scream of pure anguish echoed around the room. Kagome realized in surprise that the horrific sound had come from her. Turning her eyes to the male that still knelt beside her, she recoiled in shock. He was enjoying her torment. His red eyes gleamed maliciously, as she convulsed again and again from the whip's agonizing venom. It seemed to go for an eternity; the spasmodic convulsions, the pain, and the burning. She must have passed out at some point, because when she opened her eyes, she was no longer on the ground.

Glancing up, Kagome saw that her wrists were encased in tight metal shackles. A thick chain ran from her shackles to the ceiling. Her toes just barely touched the ground, making the metal cut cruelly into her wrists. She hadn't thought it possible, but she had actually gone to a place beyond terror. Her skin was covered in cold sweat, and her hearted raced in an uneven staccato. She was so frightened that her breath was nothing more than a harsh wheezing sound. Her slight movement caused her tee-shirt to pull painfully. She looked down, her eyes widening; her shirt had dozens of tiny tears that were encrusted with blood. Her movement had ripped the fabric from some of the wounds, and blood was starting to soak through in several spots. Kagome watched in confusion as the red stain continued to spread. All that couldn't be her blood, could it? A shift in the air drew her attention. Someone was entering the room.

Kagome shook uncontrollably as a new male walked soundlessly into the room. The candle was still lit, a small mercy; at least it gave enough light for her to make out the number of shapes in the room. There was the female and three cloaked figures standing nearby. The fifth member, an unfamiliar male wore a long robe of sorts, but no cloak. As he came closer she could see that his robe was embroidered with rune-like symbols. He stopped in front of her, studying her out of vicious red eyes. He scanned her slowly from head to toe, before abruptly pulling out a knife and slicing through the neckline of her tee-shirt. The Shikon jewel glowed faintly in the dim light.

"No!" Kagome's voice came out a dry rasp. He was staring intently at the jewel; drawn by its promise of power.

Paying no attention to her outburst, he abruptly grasped the jewel, and ripped it from her neck. Raising it up, his red eyes followed the shimmering glow coming off its curved surface.

"That is the artifact?" Female inquired coming up behind him. "It looks like an ordinary crystal."

The male's lips twisted in what might have been a smile. "It looks so ordinary, doesn't it? One would never expect an object of such power to appear so humble."

"Give it to me." The female demanded, stretching out her hand.

The male hesitated. "And what of our agreement?"

The female hissed angrily, but handed over a bag that bulged with what Kagome guessed must be coins. When the male made no move to take it, the female's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Include the human in with the payment." The male said.

The female's eyes glinted, and a cruel smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Done." Taking the jewel, the female turned to leave. Suddenly stopping, she looked over her shoulder, an expression on curiosity entering her face. "What interest could this pitiful little human hold for you?"

"I needed a human for some spell components. This was too fortuitous to pass up." He shrugged matter-of-factly. The female nodded in understanding, then motioned to her companions to follow as she left the room.

"Spell components? What do you mean by that?" Kagome whispered painfully. She hung limply from the chains, too weak to move. In answer to her question the male wheeled around, striking her violently. "Never speak to me." He hissed angrily.

Kagome felt the warmth at the corner of her mouth as blood ran down her face. They had the jewel. These evil creatures had the Shikon jewel, her mind babbled in horror. She absently wondered if she would live long enough to see the effect the jewel would have on its wielder before her captor killed her. Either way, she suspected she wasn't long for this world. With these frightening thoughts, her captor extinguished the candle, throwing the room once more into total darkness.

**Authors Note:** I apologize for whatever grammatical errors you may find in this chapter. My proofreader went to the beach for Christmas (*sigh* I live in the wrong state); which means that you--my poor unfortunate readers--are going to be subject to my crimes against the English language. Hopefully it wasn't too bad; I think I found most of my mistakes. Hopefully you still enjoyed this chapter enough to review.

**06-Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15: **LOL. I couldn't agree more. Thanks for reviewing; hopefully this last chapter will satisfy some of your sci-fi weirdness craving. :)

**New Fan**: Hmmm, yep you're in the dark! Don't worry, it should all start to make sense pretty soon. Besides, I have all kinds of strange idea's I want to play with. The dead world was just one of them! He he. :)

**musa uchina:** Ah another fan for Kephren. His ego is going to get even bigger. Actually there are only two Rins. Rin #1 is Thryss, and of course Rin #2 is with Kimmuriel. The third Rin is dead, she died in the city of elves when the portal to the demon realm opened. Okay, hopefully that made sense! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Missing'Nin'Akiko: **Thank you! That is so encouraging! :)

**Rhetorical-Ducky: **This story takes place ten years after Ghost of an Uncertain Future, so I think Rin would be somewhere between 18 – 21 years old. As for Kimmuriel; I don't remember ever reading exactly how old he was, but I do know that he is younger than Jarlaxle, who is over 400 years old. Oh, and don't worry, I'll be bringing the group back together very soon. :)

**RIN14:** Hey, good to hear from you! You just found the story? I wondered where you went. Well, I glad your back, and enjoying my newest flight of fancy! Thank you for taking the time to review each chapter, you had me smiling! :)

**CGandJaz:** Thank you! I hope you had a great holiday! I ate too many cookies, and am now on a diet. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rin moved towards the gate wondering uneasily where they would end up. Biting her lip, she entered the glowing cone of light, hoping they didn't end up on Talis. She wasn't sure she would be able to keep the Talisians from killing Kimmuriel on sight. To her knowledge, no other race had ever been to Talis and survived. The Talisians were the most inhospitable people she had ever known.

They stepped out of the gate, and into absolute darkness. Reaching out beside her, Rin felt for Kimmuriel's sleeve.

"Where are we?" Rin wondered, moving closer to him.

"Menzoberranzan." Kimmuriel answered, his disembodied voice sounding decidedly pleased.

As if sensing what she was about to do, the dark elf abruptly said, "Do not illuminate the air."

"But I can't see." She complained.

A small flame suddenly flickered to life, highlighting the angular features of two dark elves who stood just outside of the circle of binding that they were standing in. Rin's face broke into a delighted smile as she recognized them. They had been with Kimmuriel when she first met him.

"The next time you decide to embark on an adventure, a word of warning would be appreciated." The speaker's droll tone didn't fool the psionist. His wily leader wasn't going to give him a moment's peace until he had a satisfactory explanation.

Kimmuriel inclined his head.

Rin remembered the speaker immediately; it would be impossible to forget that ridiculously gigantic hat. The feather that adorned it was so large that it swayed slightly with the drow's every movement. His curious red gaze swept quickly over her before returning to Kimmuriel.

The wizard, who had been silent up till now, moved forward and wiped away a section of the circle that surrounded them. As soon as the circle was broken Kimmuriel stepped out of the ring, indicating that Rin was to follow.

"Once you have eaten and rested I will be most interested in what has transpired over the past week." The mercenary leader said, his fascinated gaze resting on Rin.

Kimmuriel nodded, agreeing to meet with his outlandish leader after they had freshened up.

Rin bowed politely to the ostentatious elf. "Thank you for finding us. My name is Rin. I am honored to meet you." She glanced up from beneath her lashes with a shy smile.

"Jarlaxle, at your service." The mercenary said, removing the huge hat with a flourish as he bowed deeply.

The drow mercenary stared raptly at the human girl standing unbelievably close to the normally taciturn psionist.

"If you will accompany me, I will see to your comfort." Jarlaxle smiled charmingly and held out a hand for her to take.

"She will remain with me." Kimmuriel's cold voice made the mercenary glance at him sharply.

"Of course, if that is what you wish. I was merely going to extend our hospitality to her." The mercenary replied calmly.

"I will join you shortly." Kimmuriel said, opening a dimensional doorway that would lead to his chambers. Taking hold of Rin's arm he propelled her into the portal, pointedly ignoring the way she waved happily at his leader.

********************************************

"I missed him." Jarlaxle grinned, watching as the portal closed.

The wizard returned his look with one of barely disguised loathing.

Jarlaxle's smile widened at his lieutenant's supposed hatred of the psionist. He was well aware of their secret alliance, and it suited him to play along. What truly had his attention was Kimmuriel's bizarre attachment to a human female. Like most drow the psionist considered all other race_s iblith, _the drow word for excrement. The psionist was the coldest, most aloof being that the mercenary had ever met, which made his possessive behavior even more extraordinary. What was so special about this girl? The events of the past week should prove fascinating indeed.

The mercenary had been confounded as to what the powerful psionist might desire. After all, if he wanted to properly motivate his lieutenant he needed to know what he wanted. That Kimmuriel might want a human was mind-boggling. Jarlaxle rubbed his slender black hands together in anticipation. It was looking like it was going to be a most interesting day.

***************************************************

Kimmuriel pulled Rin through the portal and into total darkness. Annoyed at her inability to see she immediately illuminated the air around her.

"What did I tell you about that?" The dark elf grumbled irritably, shielding his sensitive eyes.

"I can't see in the dark." Rin said, while looking around curiously. They were in a small complex of rooms that appeared to be caves that had been converted into living quarters. The craftsmanship was amazing. Elegant shapes had been carved into the stone walls; the floors were completely flat and covered in a thick carpet. Comfortable looking furniture was set strategically about the room, which was a surprisingly pleasant temperature.

When the elf didn't say anything she turned towards him inquiringly. He was wearing his typical irritated expression, a sure sign he wasn't pleased.

"Come with me." He said shortly, heading out of the room. Rin trailed behind him obediently, intently studying her new surroundings. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but she liked Kimmuriel's living quarters. They were elegant and comfortable, yet serviceable. They suited him, she decided. He led her through a short maze of rooms until they entered what she thought must be his private chambers.

"Stay here until I return, and do not leave this room. Understood?" He said sternly, standing in the doorway.

Rin pouted slightly. "What am I supposed to do?"

The drow heaved a deep sigh before wearily replying, "Why don't you sleep. I shouldn't be long, but it isn't safe for you to wander around alone."

Rin's mouth dropped open slightly. He was worried about her? A sunny smile lit her face, causing the drow to look at her suspiciously.

"I won't leave. I promise." She said softly.

Kimmuriel studied her intently for a moment then nodded. Turning to leave he cast her one last glance, then set about finding Jarlaxle.

**********************************************

"You could have changed first." The mercenary remarked as Kimmuriel entered the room. Jarlaxle sat comfortably in a large chair, one leg slung over the arm. Leaning back, he rested his elbow on the opposite arm and propped his chin on his palm.

"It has been an eventful few days, and I did not wish to make you wait while I rested." The psionist replied.

The mercenary's gaze slowly swept over Kimmuriel's new clothing. "I do not believe I have ever seen cloth quite like that."

"It is from the demon realm."

Jarlaxle sat up, his one visible eye widening. Kimmuriel knew there was nothing wrong with the other eye which sported a patch; a magical item to supposedly keep the psionist out of his head.

"You have been in the demon realm all this time?" He asked in astonishment.

Kimmuriel nodded silently.

Jarlaxle eyed the psionist knowingly, "The girl spoke the truth. Still, how did you survive?" He asked.

"The girl, Rin, was not a slave or possession as we had thought. The demons raised her as one of their own."

The mercenary remained silent, mulling over this shocking, yet extraordinary information. Jarlaxle now understood the psionist's possessive behavior. If he had managed to capture such a treasure, he wouldn't let her out of his sight either. The mercenary stroked his chin as he regarded the psionist; he suspected Kimmuriel was entranced by this beautiful little human. Too bad; he wouldn't have minded keeping her for himself. She was a pleasure to look upon. Of course, here in Menzoberranzan she wouldn't last long.

"I have heard rumors." Jarlaxle said, changing the subject.

Kimmuriel met his gaze expectantly. In Menzoberranzan, only a fool would discount rumors.

The dark elf mercenary grinned. "Rumors of a magical artifact of great power."

"Magical artifacts cannot compare to the powers of the mind." Kimmuriel said, losing interest.

Jarlaxle laughed. "Yes, but I do so love magical things."

Kimmuriel remained silent, waiting for his leader to explain.

"It is rumored that the artifact is a relic of the demon realm."

"You believe the girl may know of it." Kimmuriel said astutely.

"How well you know me." Jarlaxle smiled widely, his red eye gleaming from under the brim of his great hat.

Without having to wait for instructions, Kimmuriel opened a portal and extended his hand through it. A giggle sounded from inside the portal, and then a moment later Rin stepped through holding his hand. Smiling cheerfully, she let go of his hand and wrapped her fingers around his arm, which of course caused him to scowl furiously at her.

Jarlaxle watched, astounded as the human latched onto the psionist's arm. The mercenary's mouth dropped open; instead of striking out at the girl, Kimmuriel merely scowled. He didn't even pull away. For the first time in a very, _very_ long time, the normally glib Jarlaxle was struck speechless.

"What do you know of a magical artifact from the demon realm?" Kimmuriel demanded.

Rin frowned in confusion. "What kind of artifact?"

"What have you heard about the relic?" Kimmuriel asked the mercenary.

Jarlaxle shrugged. "Not much. It holds great power. It is able to control a demon, bend it to the will of the wielder."

"There are a lot of demonic things that hold power, but I don't know of one that fits that description." She paused, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. "I wonder if Master Myoga would know."

"Master Myoga?" Kimmuriel inquired.

"He's a flea." She answered.

Kimmuriel just stared at her for a moment.

"A flea?" Once again the mercenary was at a loss.

Kimmuriel looked at Rin doubtfully. "You can talk to fleas?"

"He's a demon." Rin said helpfully.

The mercenary sat back and studied the human intently. "Is she lying?"

"No." Kimmuriel said with a disturbed expression.

"A Demon flea?" Jarlaxle just shook his head. "How am I supposed to convince Rai-guy that he needs to summon a demonic flea?"

Kimmuriel had no answer to that particular problem. He held back a smile as he imagined the outlandish mercenary trying to explain to the proud wizard that he needed to summon a demonic flea. The image was so entertaining that the psionist considered spying on the conversation, except that Jarlaxle would probably know—that one knew far too much—and leave _him_ to explain the flea situation to the wizard. Perhaps he would just wait.

******************************************************

Their interview at an end, Kimmuriel led them back to his rooms.

"Why would a dark elf want to control a demon?" Rin asked, as she trailed behind the drow.

Kimmuriel glanced back at her, his expression one of disbelief. "To gain power of course." He said stating the obvious.

Rin's eyes examined the thick carpet covering the floor. "Isn't that dangerous? Most of the demons I know would kill anyone trying to control them."

The drow shrugged. "On occasion the gain outweighs the risk."

Kimmuriel stopped in front of one of the rooms. Turning to look at her, he said. "You may bathe here. I will return shortly with some food and clothing."

"You're leaving again?" Rin pouted. She didn't like being alone. She also found she felt lonely when he wasn't around. She was surprised at exactly how much she enjoyed his company, especially considering how grouchy he was all the time. Then again, her family had never been normal.

Kimmuriel left without further explanation, leaving Rin to her own devices. She brightened her illumination a bit to get a better look at the room. Until now she had kept the blue light extremely dim because of the dark elf's sensitive eyes; he tended to squint at the faintest hint of light.

Dominating the room was a natural hot spring that had been cleverly converted into a bathing pool. The dark stone of the floor had been polished to a high shine, and hanging from hooks anchored to the wall were towels and robes.

Rin gratefully shed the clothing she had gotten from the citadel, and sank into the steaming water. Finding what looked like soap, she set about scrubbing herself clean. She couldn't remember the last time a bath had felt so good. Once finished she grabbed one of the robes and went to explore Kimmuriel's home. It consisted of six individual chambers; the first two seemed to be common rooms where he might entertain visitors. The second two rooms included the bathing chamber and a kitchen of sorts; and the last two rooms were a bedchamber, and a strangely barren room which didn't seem to have any real purpose.

The bedroom had a large, comfortable looking bed that was elevated off the ground with a few chairs scattered about. Not feeling at ease enough to take the bed, she curled up on a large soft chair instead, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the cushy padding.

Rin was rudely awakened by someone roughly shaking her shoulder. She blinked blearily, and looked up to find Kimmuriel leaning over her, looking annoyed as always. She grinned at his irritated expression. She noticed that he had changed, and his hair was still damp from the bath. He must have bathed before looking for her.

"Get up." He told her.

Rin stretched, momentarily forgetting that the borrowed robe tended to gape alarmingly at her slightest movement. Quickly pulling it back together, she glanced up to find the elf watching her intently. Without seeming to realize it, he reached down and lifted a long lock of hair that had fallen over the arm of the chair, sliding his fingers through the dark strands. Catching himself, he abruptly let the hair fall.

"Come over here." He said, moving away from the chair.

Rin got up and followed him obediently to the bed.

"Lie down."

Rin's eyes popped wide open. "What?!"

Kimmuriel heaved a long-suffering sigh. "I am going to enable you to see."

She just stared at him blankly.

"Lie down." He said more forcefully.

Rin complied, and he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, looking up at him trustingly.

He held up a small vial of glowing liquid. "This will allow you to see in the same manner that I do."

"Oh, then I won't have to illuminate the air anymore." She smiled. Kimmuriel nodded in agreement, and then brought out some rope from beneath his robe.

"You are going to tie me up?"

"This will be painful, and you must remain still until the procedure is complete." He explained, waiting for her to try and make a run for it.

Rin smiled trustingly, and giggled. "If you only knew how often I have been told that I will have to endure something painful for my own good!" On Talis, there was a saying; _pain is part of life and to be expected. _Kephren had lovingly chanted that mantra to her for years. It wasn't that Talisians enjoyed pain, they just accepted and embraced it; pain was just a part of life. Acceptance of pain had been part of her training; not a pleasant lesson, but a useful one. To this day she didn't fear pain; at least not in the way that most people did. It was a strangely liberating feeling.

Kimmuriel stared at her in surprise; that was not the reaction he had expected. Terror, screaming, begging, pleading would have been normal, but not laughter. Shaking his head, he set about securing her to the bed. Once done, he leaned over her and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Try not to blink rapidly or close your eyes too tightly." He instructed her. Resting his palm on her forehead, he lifted one eyelid with his finger and poured some of the glowing liquid directly into her eye, and then repeated the action with the second eye. It only took to the count of five for her to start screaming. The dark elf knelt above her, holding her shoulders with his hands and bracing her legs with his knees. She twisted and struggled, alternately screaming and whimpering as the potion did its work on her vision. At one point she opened her eyes, and the drow watched as the eerie silver that ran through them actually glowed and seemed to move about, slithering across her eyes. It was by far the most unnerving thing the elf had ever seen.

The process was time consuming, and Rin was exhausted when it was finished. Kimmuriel untied her wrists and ankles when he could see the majority of the change was complete and she had stopped fighting. To the drow's amazement he had taken no pleasure in her suffering; even stranger was the fact that it had actually bothered him to hear her scream.

"That hurt." Rin complained, rubbing her wrists.

The dark elf was looking at her curiously. "You were not afraid?"

"Why would I be afraid?"

Kimmuriel raised an eyebrow. "Most people, when they realize they are helpless to prevent themselves from being hurt, are overcome with terror."

"Oh. I learned not to be afraid of pain a long time ago." Rin laughed. "Although I can't seem to keep the screaming under control, It's so embarrassing."

Kimmuriel stared at her in disbelief. "You truly were not raised by humans."

Rin grinned and struggled to sit up, only to find her limbs didn't want to move.

"Lie still. The process takes time and a lot of energy." He said, pressing her back onto the bed. "Can you see anything yet?"

Rin looked around the room and then gasped. "Wow, this is so strange!"

"How so?"

"Everything is so colorful." She whispered, eyes wide.

"You are seeing the heat in everything around you." He said calmly, stretching out beside her on the bed.

Rin turned towards him at the movement, and studied him slowly. "You look so different."

The drow didn't say anything as she examined her surroundings, becoming familiar with the different spectrum. Heat sensing vision would be unsettling to someone who had never used it before. The dark elf was amazed; she was coping far more easily than he would have thought possible.

Rin was astounded. Heat vision was like seeing everything in a rainbow of colors. It was beautiful, yet disorienting. It made her feel light headed. There was so much color it was difficult to focus on the different shapes. She hoped she could get used to this. She wondered how hard it would be to see things in the light again.

"Your eyes will be far more sensitive to light now." Kimmuriel said, answering her thoughts.

Transferring her new eyes to the drow, she studied him slowly. He looked so different like this. The heat of his body glowed brightly, making him almost gleam. Fascinated, Rin reached out and touched his exposed collarbone. Feeling his eyes on her, Rin looked up to meet his gaze.

"I feel dizzy." She frowned.

Kimmuriel rested slender fingers against her cheek, studying her eyes. "It takes some getting used to. Rest for tonight; it will be easier after you are rested."

Rin nodded in agreement and curled on her side so that she was facing him. Curling her fingers into his robe she inched closer, causing the elf to glance at her sharply.

"I'm not tired. I just can't see well enough to walk." She sighed.

Kimmuriel watched the delicate girl who curled against him so trustingly. He couldn't quite figure out if she was simply a fool, or was so powerful that she wasn't afraid of him. Either way it was a strange experience. What truly surprised him was that he had no desire to push her away. He had thought that once he returned home this bizarre desire he felt for her would disappear, but it hadn't. What was happening to him? Of all the beings that he could be attracted to, why would it have to be a human? Until now he had found them revolting; actually he still did, just not this one. Why? She was beautiful, with her smooth delicate skin, and slender, almost fragile body. She was definitely human, yet she was built slighter than most elves. Her hair was perhaps her best feature. One any race would find beautiful. The shining length fell almost to her knees, that rare shade of black that reflected blue in the sunlight, and was soft as silk. He found himself wondering if he would still enjoy kissing her.

Rin's new eyes fell on Kimmuriel's lips. She mentally kicked herself. Why couldn't she stop obsessing about kissing him? He had made it quite clear he didn't desire her. Now if she could just stop thinking about kissing him. She glanced up to find him looking at her speculatively. Oh no, he was reading her thoughts again wasn't he.

"You know, it just isn't polite to intrude on people's thoughts." Rin huffed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Even after going through a vision alteration, all you can think about is kissing me?" He inquired in disbelief.

"Well, if you would stay out of my head then it wouldn't bother you." She retorted, a dark flush heating her cheeks.

"I never said it bothered me." He said, leaning down. The long white hair slid forward, curtaining off her face.

Rin swallowed. "It doesn't bother you?"

Kimmuriel didn't answer as he closed the distance between them. His lips moved softly against hers in a strangely tentative gesture. The hesitation didn't last long. He became more insistent, parting her lips to slide his tongue into her mouth. Rin's eyes rounded; this was something new. She felt his tongue touch hers slowly, encouraging her to respond. Her eyes drifted shut as she sighed in pleasure. She didn't think she would ever get tired of kissing him.

"You do realize there is more to this than kissing?" He murmured, his lips caressing the corner of her mouth.

"There's more?" She said in an excited voice.

"You truly are a hopeless fool." He said with a trace of amusement.

"Does that bother you?" She asked breathlessly.

Kimmuriel had to stifle a laugh. "No, the fact that you're a fool doesn't bother me."

"That's good." She sighed in relief. "You said there is more than kissing?" She asked casually, trying to hide her avid curiosity.

"How much do you want to learn?" He asked, pulling away to look at her.

"Everything."

Kimmuriel's gaze rested on her intently. "You may not like everything. The first time can be painful."

"More painful than my eyes were?"

This time the drow did laugh. "If the first time was that painful I doubt many would wish to experiment."

"How long will the pain last?"

Kimmuriel shook his head; this was the strangest conversation he could ever remember having. "It won't last long."

Rin smiled happily up at him. She believed him wholeheartedly. The drow sighed. When was she going to learn?

"What should I do?" She asked, chewing on her lip.

"What would you like to do?"

"Can I touch you?" She inquired uneasily.

In answer, the dark elf removed his robe, leaving on only an undergarment to cover his lower half. Propping himself up on one elbow, he waited for her to take the lead; allowing her the illusion of control.

Rin's eyes widened as they slowly traveled over the drow's tightly muscled chest and abdomen. Glancing up to make sure he wasn't angry, she hesitantly explored his lean frame. His skin felt warm and smooth under her fingers as she ran them along his hard stomach. She started when he drew in a sharp breath, and looked up in alarm. His red eyes were glowing intensely, and his breathing had increased.

"Did I do something wrong?" She worried.

The elf leaned forward, pushing her back into the blankets, "You did nothing wrong." He murmured against her skin.

Moving his mouth back to hers, his lips were intense and demanding. He reached down, loosening the ties of her robe and pushing it back. Altering his position so that he was lying beside her, he slipped the robe off her, letting his gaze roam languidly over her body. A bright red blush bloomed in Rin's cheeks as he slowly examined her. Embarrassment getting the best of her, she started to cover herself, but he stopped her with a slight movement.

Ignoring the brilliant flush spreading from her face to her neck, Kimmuriel placed a slender black hand against the base of her neck, tracing the indentation there. Using nothing besides his hands and fingers, he took his time inspecting her body, paying attention to what made her gasp and writhe in pleasure. There was no hurry, and as a race the drow loved beauty, so he took his time enjoying the beauty beside him.

Rin decided this must be some kind of strange torture, because she felt like she couldn't take any more, and the elf looked totally happy just touching her.

"Isn't there something more?" She asked while gasping for breath.

The elf glanced up sensuously. "What else would you like?"

"I don't know." She whined.

The drow smiled at her discomfort. Sitting up, he removed the remainder of his clothing and leaned against the back of the bed.

"Come here." He said softly.

Rin's wide eyes fastened on his lower body. Seeing her hesitation, he reached out and pulled her hand down to touch him.

"You've never seen anyone unclothed before?" He inquired curiously. Drow were proud of their bodies, and it was common to see others unclothed, both male and female.

Rin shook her head and scooted closer. At first she was too embarrassed to look at him, but her natural inquisitiveness soon got the best of her. This part of him was quite different, and she ogled him shamelessly.

Even though Talisians had absolutely no modesty, Rin had always averted her eyes whenever they removed their clothing. After all, she was answerable to Lord Sesshomaru, who was extremely traditional when it came to things like modesty, hers in particular. Unfortunately, when it came to resisting the tempting dark elf she failed miserably.

"Has your curiosity been satisfied?" His dry inquiry drew her attention.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've never seen … you know." She trailed off in humiliation. His soft laugh caught her by surprise.

"I know." Having come to the conclusion that he was not averse to finding passion with her, Kimmuriel decided to move things along. Motioning for her to come closer, he adjusted her position so that she was straddling him. He needed her to crave him more afterwards, not less, so he took care to make her first time memorable. Unfortunately, a female's first time was never the best, so it was going to be a bit tricky.

"What do I do?" Rin asked. She knelt above him, just barely touching.

"Ease down onto me slowly. It may hurt at first." He warned.

Rin did as he instructed, gently easing him into her body. It was somewhat uncomfortable, and when she felt like there was no more room to work with she frowned in consternation. "Is this right?"

"Almost." His voice sounded strained. "Can you move down anymore?"

"No."

Kimmuriel sighed; he was going to have to hurt her somewhat. "What I am going to do will hurt."

"Okay." She said, staring at him out of trusting eyes again.

Kimmuriel couldn't help but see the irony of his situation. Here he was, a drow, a race that reveled in the suffering of others, going out of his way not to hurt this foolish human. He consoled himself with the knowledge that by this unfamiliar act of kindness he was gaining control over her, and thereby her power.

Lifting her up, he twisted around and laid her back on the bed, hovering above her. Rin grimaced, as much as she wanted this, it sure was uncomfortable. She felt him move in and out of her a few times, pushing in a little further with each stroke.

"I need you to relax." He said softly, covering her mouth with his. Then with one swift movement, he took her innocence.

Rin's eyes went wide at the sudden pain. It had hurt! Once inside her he remained still, and after a few moments the pain started to recede, but she was still awfully sore.

"Look at me." His calm voice broke into her thoughts. She looked up and met his inquiring gaze.

Cupping her face in his hands, he captured her lips in a kiss, and began to slowly move inside her. She was still hurting, but to her surprise she began to enjoy it again. His movements were slow and steady, and although she didn't realize it, he was remarkably careful. She found release in a shockingly short space of time, much to Kimmuriel's amusement.

"Can we do that again?" Her body was still humming in pleasure, and Rin wanted to try it again. It would be much better without the pain.

"No."

"No? Why not?" She whined.

Kimmuriel rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow. "Your body needs time to heal."

"I'm just a little sore. That's all."

The drow sighed, not all happy with the role he found himself in. He directed her attention to the sheets.

"That's blood!" Rin exclaimed in shock.

"Why do you think it hurt?" He asked in exasperation.

"Is that going to happen every time?" Maybe her assumption about the pain had been wrong.

"No. It only happens once, but during the first time you are ripped inside. Your body needs to heal." He said, repeating his earlier observation.

"Oh." Rin said, her disappointment obvious from the tone of her voice.

Kimmuriel slanted a look her way. "If you want more instruction, I would be willing to oblige once you have healed."

A bright smile lit Rin's face, causing the drow to roll his eyes as she snuggled against him contentedly.

"You really shouldn't be this trusting. One day it's going to get you killed." He commented.

Unexpectedly, Rin giggled. "It already has, although when the wolves killed me it was because I couldn't run fast enough."

Her head buried in the drow's chest, Rin missed the look of fascination that flashed across his face. This was the second time she had mentioned having been dead once before. Although the drow had magic spells that could animate the dead, he had never seen it firsthand. Although he had no interest in magic, he was curious as to what means the demons used to bring the dead back to life.

**********************************************

Rin awoke to find Kimmuriel had brought her a new set of clothes and some food. She looked around wondering where he had gone as she reached for the plate of food. She frowned as she studied what she assumed was food. It smelled similar to food, but it didn't look anything remotely like the food she was used to. To start with, there were no chopsticks. How was she supposed to eat it; with her fingers? She had seen the dark elf use a knife to eat with, but she would probably just cut herself if she tried that. Picking up something that felt similar to meat, she held it up, turning it slowly. She was seeing it with the heat sensing vision, which might have explained the strangely bright colors. Wanting to know what it really looked like, she illuminated the air.

She immediately squeezed her eyes shut as the brilliant light assaulted them. She had only used faint light, so why had it seemed so bright? Dimming the blue glow further, she cautiously opened her eyes. It was still extremely bright, but at least she could see.

Looking back at her hand, the stuff she was holding was definitely some type of meat; as to what kind, she had no idea. She tentatively took a bite. It was good! It was a shame they didn't bother to cut it. She was busy tearing into the meat with her teeth when Kimmuriel came back.

She glanced up to find him watching her with the same irritated expression he always wore.

"Do you have something against utensils?" He asked as his eyes followed the juice that was running down her fingers.

"There were no chopsticks, and it wasn't even cut. How else was I supposed to eat it?" Rin shot back, equally irritated. Really, did he think she could just will the meat to cut itself into bite size pieces?

"Chopsticks?" He queried. Picking up a piece of cloth from the table, he walked over and wiped the juice from her hands.

"Don't you know what chop sticks are?" She asked in surprise, holding her hands up for him to wipe off.

"No."

"They are two sticks carved out of wood that are used to pick up food." She said, demonstrating the movement with her hand.

Understanding lit the drow's face. "They were what you used to eat the soup the demons had given you."

Rin smiled and nodded. Kimmuriel picked up a strange looking tool that resembled a miniature pitchfork.

"This is what is used to pick up the food after you cut it." He explained. Picking up a small knife that was on the platter, he proceeded to cut the meat, using the little pitchfork to hold it in place. Spearing the meat he had sliced off, he held it up.

Kimmuriel watched as Rin copied his earlier demonstration. He noticed that she had illuminated the air, although it was far dimmer than usual. It must have been disconcerting trying to figure out what she was eating with her new vision.

"Once you have eaten, there is a change of clothes I brought for you. We need to leave shortly, so don't take too long."

Rin nodded, hurriedly finishing up her meal, and then picked up the clothing. She held up the pieces, wondering how to put them on.

"Um, Kimmuriel?" She called.

"Yes."

"How do I put these on?" She asked, a blush creeping up her neck.

The drow walked over, shaking his head in disbelief. It was truly a wonder how she survived from day to day. After a short explanation, he left her to finish dressing. When she came out he had to admit that the elven clothing suited her.

"I don't have anything to tie my hair up with." She said, combing her fingers through the dark strands.

"Leave it. We are expected."

Kimmuriel opened a dimensional doorway, and indicated for her to enter. He wondered why she showed none of the disorientation that others seemed to suffer when passing through. It was something he would have to look into at a later date.

They exited the portal to find the wizard carefully examining the circle of binding with a distinctly sour expression on his face.

"Ah good, you are here." Jarlaxle's voice drew their attention away from the grumbling wizard. Doffing his hat, the mercenary walked over to examine Rin's eyes. "I see you have used the potion."

"Yes, last evening." The psionist replied.

Jarlaxle leaned down slightly to get a better look at her eyes. "It was successful?" He inquired, when the human didn't cringe away.

Rin smiled. "I can see, but it's strange. I still feel disoriented." She was once again using the heat-sensing vision.

The mercenary's eyes widened in surprise at how at ease she was. He had only seen a few surface dwellers endure the procedure; without exception they had been traumatized by the experience.

"Did you find it painful?" Jarlaxle inquired curiously.

Rin laughed. "You didn't hear me screaming?"

Jarlaxle slanted a look at Kimmuriel, who remained by her side.

"She is resilient." The psionist shrugged.

"You are most unusual." The mercenary murmured, threading his fingers through her hair. Jarlaxle nearly laughed out loud at the way the psionist abruptly stiffened. Apparently he didn't like anyone else touching his prize. The mercenary smiled widely and released her hair.

"Everything is prepared." The wizard said flatly, rising to his feet. He had just finished lighting the last of the tapers. "What is the name of this demon?"

"Myoga the flea." Rin said cheerfully.

The wizard sighed, feeling very put upon, and began to chant.

"He is still pouting I'm afraid." Jarlaxle whispered to Rin.

"About what?" She asked.

"My abusing his considerable talents to summon a flea." He murmured into her ear, while watching the psionist's reaction with interest. What was it about this delicate girl that had so effectively caught Kimmuriel's attention? It had to be more than the fact that she was raised by demons. Curiosity was eating at the drow; there were not many things that happened in Menzoberranzan that he didn't know about. This mysterious attraction this girl held for his arrogant psionist was one puzzle he intended to solve.

"The portal is opening." The wizard announced, dead-pan.

Wind whipped around the cavern, lifting Rin's long hair away from her neck. As the wind died down, a figure came into view.

"That is a rather large flea." Jarlaxle remarked as the figure rose to its feet.

Long silver-white hair fell forward as the being straightened. With a flick of a pale elegant hand, the being flicked the heavy hair back over his shoulder, revealing the crescent moon on his forehead. Inhuman slit-pupiled eyes slowly scanned the room, narrowing as they came to rest on Kimmuriel.

"Are you the one called Myoga?" The wizard demanded.

The golden eyes transferred to the wizard. "Who are you that you would dare speak to me?"

"I am the one who called you." Rai-guy said boldly.

Without hesitation, the being took a step forward. Energy crackled around him as he touched the barrier.

Rin, who had been standing behind Kimmuriel, glanced around at the sound of the stranger's voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She shrieked happily, causing all three drow to wheel around and regard her in shock.

**Authors Note:** Yeah! My proofreader is back! What did you think of this chapter? Personally I find the thought of dark elves and Myoga the demon flea hilarious.

**ColdHeartedVixen:** Sorry I missed you last time. Your review came in right after I posted! Kill Kogame? So, you have a taste for blood and gore too, huh. I will try to make her stop whining. I agree, it's annoying. The question is; will she stop? :)

**Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15:** Oh yes, reviews make me very happy! Nothing gives you more motivation than knowing your story is being enjoyed. So, you want to know if Kagome is going to die. Now would I do something like that? :)

**Missing'Nin'Akiko:** Be patient, things are about to get interesting. :)

**Zenith19:** LOL. I have stunned you with my awesomeness? I like the sound of that. Awesomeness. Yeah, I like that word. Thanks for the compliment. :)

**Musa uchiha:** You mustn't forget. Kimmuriel is an _evil_ drow, interested only in his own welfare. Of course, Rin is very good for Kimmuriel's welfare. And even though he would never admit it; that would be very undrow-like, he likes her. I've never tasted pocky, is it good? :)

**New Fan:** Hehehe. Oh, I have plans for the city of dark elves. And yes, I think Inu Yasha will be…just a little upset. Believe or not, I am actually trying to get everyone back together, but things keep conspiring against me! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kimmuriel's eyes shot to the demon within the ring of binding. The demon was staring at him … unpleasantly.

"Rin, are you hurt?" The demon asked, never taking his eyes from the increasingly uneasy drow.

"I am fine, My Lord." Rin answered, smiling brightly. She glanced up in surprise when Kimmuriel caught hold of her arm. The drow's face was unreadable as he pulled her closer to him, preventing her from approaching the trapped demon.

"Rin, move back." The demon commanded.

"Can he harm us from within the circle?" Jarlaxle queried, intently studying the powerful demon lord. He moved closer to the psionist. Using the silent hand code of the drow he told Kimmuriel to start preparing an escape route--just in case.

"It would be in our best interest to close the circle. We are not dealing with a minor demon." The wizard advised. At the mercenary's nod Rai-guy began chanting, preparing to close the portal. As he prepared to finish the spell the wizard started moving in Kimmuriel's direction; the wizard was well aware of the danger the demon presented if he breached the barrier before his spell was complete.

At Jarlaxle's nod Kimmuriel opened the dimensional doorway and waited for the others to join him. Rin looked up at the psionist in confusion, but he patently ignored her questioning look. Rin studied the dimensional portal intently. Unlike the gates used on Talis, which were controlled using that world's technology, this portal was just a small dark hole that had been ripped into the air. Still, it was interesting that Kimmuriel was able to open it using nothing but his psionic abilities.

Immense energy began filling the room. The wizard's eyes shot to the demon in alarm. The cold golden gaze met his as the demon lord stepped out of the circle. Without any further adieu the wizard gave his leader a meaningful look and darted for the portal.

Rin realized that the elves were planning to run, which would only anger her lord further. "Kimmuriel, it's me he wants! You need to let me go!" She cried, struggling frantically against his hold. Rin didn't fear for herself, but her elven friends were in grave danger.

Kimmuriel didn't answer as he tightened his hold on her and pulled her into the portal, Rai-guy and Jarlaxle close behind.

The demon's enraged growl followed the three drow into the portal. The frightening sound making them jump nervously and glance around to make sure they hadn't been followed.

************************************************

Sesshomaru snarled in fury; red began to bleed into his golden eyes, indicating the imminent change. Energy sparked and danced along his black clothing as he stepped the rest of the way out of the portal. The sentient alloy that had replaced his white silk after the battle on Talis shielded him from the violent energy contained within the circle. Easily breaking through the barrier, the demon lord's form began to shift. His face elongated and snowy fur spread over his changing form. The demon rapidly grew in size until his head touched the ceiling of the cavern. In place of the elegant demon lord stood a monstrous canine covered in gleaming white fur. The colossal dog-demon was a sight that elicited awe and terror in all who encountered it.

The enormous beast opened its maw, exposing long, razor sharp canines, then it roared. The deafening sound reverberated through the chamber; the sheer intensity of the sound ripping into the stone of the cavern. The walls vibrated and hairline cracks splintered through the rock. Another roar from the beast caused the stone walls to crumble under the onslaught of the overwhelming sound waves. Its eyes burning with demonic rage, the great beast stalked from the cavern and toward the city known as Menzoberranzan.

**************************************************

"What just happened?" InuYasha exclaimed, crouching to sniff the area that his brother had just been standing in.

"The gate has reopened." Kephren said coldly, extending a hand out in front of him. Moving to the boy's side, the Talisian noted the similarity of the energy fields. Using his fingers to detect the miniscule vibrations left from the gate he felt confident that this gate was the key to the disappearances. The energy had felt the same when Kagome had disappeared. Kephren had enough experience with gates to suspect that the original gate had taken Rin by mistake and was once again opening here in error. Generally such a miscalculation was only made by an inexperienced race. The Talisian disliked any race who acted rashly and without sufficient knowledge of such things.

InuYasha growled at the vague answer, his slit-pupiled eyes glittering angrily. This arrogant creature irritated him almost as much as his brother. Why couldn't he just give him a straight answer? InuYasha's glare deepened; and why did it look like that? The thing was so pretty it was unnatural. It just wasn't right. If it kept hanging around, then how was he ever going to get Kagome to notice him? If it came down to comparisons, then he would come out sorely lacking.

"Where did he go?" Confused, the half-breed turned to the Talisians.

The soft earth still held the scent of his demonic brother, along with another scent. The same one that he had picked up when Kagome had vanished. Scooping up some of the loose soil, InuYasha let it slowly sift through his fingers as he concentrated on picking up an aura. If he could get a sense of where his brother had gone, then there might be a way to follow him. Unfortunately, being a half-breed, he didn't have the superior senses of a full demon. Brushing the dust from his hands, he stared in frustration at the uncooperative dirt.

Indifferent to the boy's rage, Kephren stared intently into the space where the demon had been standing. The boy jerked in shock when the air around him suddenly pulled inward, as if being sucked into a vacuum. The wind picked up as the vortex began to form, opening the portal. The boy's silvery-white hair lifted as the force of the wind drew the white strands into the ever widening hole.

"Wha…?!" The half-breed stared in open-mouthed shock at the swirling darkness. A shadow fell across him, causing him to look up. The creature stood in front of him, a mocking smirk on its darkly beautiful face, shining silver hair whipping wildly around him. Cocking an eyebrow challengingly at the boy, Kephren turned and stepped into the vortex.

"If you wish to accompany us child then do not tarry." Thryss tossed over her shoulder as she followed the creature into the vortex.

"Yeah, right." InuYasha muttered, staring at the ominous dark portal. He could feel the evil miasma that was seeping through. He shuddered at the thought of his dear friend being trapped in there at the mercy of someone or something. Standing up resolutely, he pushed the heavy hair out of his eyes and stomped into the frightening darkness.

*************************************************

"I think I'm gonna be sick." InuYasha moaned. The boy clutched his heaving stomach and pressed his cheek against the cold stone. Would it have killed that evil creature to warn him about traveling through portals? No wonder his brother hated gates. He would never tease Sesshomaru again. He should have known that his pompous brother would down-play the side effects of a gate.

Kephren didn't even glance at the miserable half-breed lying on the cold stone. Illuminating the darkness, he scanned the area. "It would appear that we are underground." He noted, bending down to inspect some deep grooves that had been dug into the rock floor. Claw marks? His silver gaze traced the length of the marks. Laying a hand beside the indentations, he calculated that the claws that made them had to have been longer than his hand. The marks were not just long, but deep as well. What had happened here? Hairline cracks ran along nearly every surface, and parts of the stone actually seemed _melted._ Had his companion's demon done this? It seemed unlikely, but there was much he didn't know about the grumpy fool.

The Talisian slowly inspected the cavern, stopping when he came upon a circle scorched into the rock with thin wisps of smoke still rising from the burn marks. "It does appear that your demon has been here." He noted, inspecting the smoldering ring.

Coming up behind him, Thryss crouched at his side curiously. The energy in this place was similar to her demon's, but there was something about it that seemed out of place. Glancing over at the boy who was curled into a fetal position and moaning piteously, Thryss wondered if he had as keen a sense of smell as Sesshomaru.

"Can you smell which way he went?" Thryss asked the boy, indifferent to his suffering.

InuYasha groaned, getting cautiously to his feet. His face was still a sickly shade of green, evidencing that he had not fully recovered from the dimensional travel. Tilting his head, he tentatively sniffed the air, and then sucked in a shocked breath.

"What is it?" Thryss asked, seeing his horrified expression.

"Sesshomaru has changed into his true form." He said in shock.

Kephren looked at him curiously. "His true form? He has more than one?"

InuYasha sighed in exasperation. "He isn't a human, ya know. He's a dog-demon."

Kephren arched a silver brow. "He has turned into a dog?"

"Sesshomaru's true form is monstrous." InuYasha explained. "In his demonic form there is no telling what he will do."

Walking over to the boy, Kephren waited expectantly, his attention fully engaged.

"His demonic form is a basically a dog, but much, _much_bigger. See there." He pointed at a crevice in the ceiling. "That is where his head brushed the ceiling. He is much more powerful in this form. His breath can melt just about anything." InuYasha answered, staring at the Talisian seriously. "He's unpredictable in this form. He could kill friend or foe without even realizing it. Well, that is if he had friends in the first place."

Kephren turned to Thryss with a droll look. "Did you know that your demon was a dog?"

Thryss shrugged indifferently. "I have never seen his true form."

Kephren's lips twitched unexpectedly, making Thryss look at him hard. "What are you thinking?" She asked suspiciously.

"I am most curious to see your demon's true form." The Talisian said innocently, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Thryss gave him a suspicious look, wondering what her unpredictable companion was up to.

"Well boy, can you follow his trail?" Kephren inquired dryly, his gaze resting on the deep grooves that had been gouged into the floor.

InuYasha scowled; he had the feeling that he was somehow the brunt of a joke, but wasn't quite sure what the joke was. The half-breed led the way with an increasingly sour expression; following the demon's trail turned out to be extraordinarily easy considering the wide path of destruction he had left in his wake. In some places entire sections of rock had been completely melted. The cracks they had seen in the cavern continued deep into the tunnels, along with claw marks, and missing sections in the ceiling. How often had his hard-headed brother hit the ceiling? From the looks of it, he might have just scraped his head along the rock. InuYasha shook his head. What had happened to drive Sesshomaru into such a rage? He almost pitied whoever had tried to capture his brother. At least that's what he suspected had happened. Sesshomaru didn't change into his true form often, but the one sure way to enrage his demonic sibling was to try and control him.

"Do you see that?" InuYasha asked, drawing their attention to the blue light that surrounded Kephren. The outer edge of the Talisian's illumination was tinged with varying shades of purple. Peering down the tunnel they could see a faint flickering light.

Kephren nodded and moved ahead, following the soft glow. Making his way out of the tunnel, he walked out onto a wide ledge overlooking a bowl shaped cavern. A myriad of colorful lights coming from within the bowl reflected off the planes of the Talisian's face. Coming to stand beside him, Thryss and InuYasha inspected the vast bowl-like cavern curiously. The entire area was blanketed by thousands of dim, yet colorful lights.

"What do you think it is?" InuYasha wondered.

"A city." Thryss replied, studying the surprising discovery.

"A city so far underground?" Kephren murmured, his silver eyes gleaming with interest. They gazed in astonishment at the most unusual city any of them had ever seen. The stalagmites within the cavern had been cleverly converted into dwellings. Their surfaces were covered in intricate spider motifs. Narrow bridges stretched like the legs of a spider to span impossible distances between the small groupings of stalagmites. Fairy fire glowed softly, highlighting the painstaking craftsmanship that had gone into the creation of the amazing homes in this beautiful, yet alien place.

"Huh. Ya think they like spiders?" InuYasha muttered sarcastically as he looked at one particular structure that had actually been carved into the shape of a spider.

"They do appear to have a fondness for arachnids." Kephren agreed in amusement. There wasn't a surface that didn't have some kind of web-like design worked into it. Even the massive gate that blocked off what looked to be a main entrance stretched along the edge of the cavern like a giant web.

"I wonder where Sesshomaru is?" InuYasha wondered as he stared at the exotic city.

**************************************************

"Let me go!" Rin exclaimed, struggling to free herself from Kimmuriel's hold.

"Be still!" The drow hissed, tightening his grip painfully. When force didn't appear to be having any effect, he slipped into her mind, letting his consciousness slide against hers in a mental caress. Threats may have been useless, but a little caress, on the other hand, worked wonders. Rin immediately stopped struggling as her pupils dilated and she collapsed against him limply.

"What did you do?" Jarlaxle inquired curiously. He had never seen the psionist use _that_technique before. He wondered why his lieutenant hadn't set the girl down yet. They had safely arrived at one of the many headquarters used by Bregan D'aerthe. For the moment they were perfectly safe, although why Kimmuriel would endanger them for the sake of a mere girl was a mystery.

"A form of mental control." Kimmuriel said vaguely. Shifting Rin, so that she leaned against him more comfortably, the psionist noted in relief that they had all arrived without incident. He had transported them to one of the more remote locations used by the mercenary band. Although this location didn't offer the luxury that their leader preferred it would serve their needs. Kimmuriel calmly met his leader's searching look; he was going to have some explaining to do.

The mercenary gave him a speculative look. His lieutenant wasn't telling him everything. Now that was interesting; for Kimmuriel to not want to disclose information on something as simple as mental control was cause for investigation.

"Rin. Rin! Are you alright? What did he do to you?" A small voice asked urgently. Rin moaned softly but didn't answer. The disembodied voice severely startled all three drow, who looked around frantically for the intruder.

Jarlaxle blinked in surprise, unable to locate the source of the voice which sounded like it was coming from the girl's hair. Looking at the other two drow he noted that they looked as confused as him.

"Master Myoga?" Rin slurred.

Kimmuriel leaned down and tilted Rin's face up. "What did you say?"

Rin giggled and pointed to her shoulder. "Master Myoga. I guess you summoned him after all." She shook her head, trying to clear away the fog that seemed to have settled over her brain. Raising her eyes to meet Kimmuriel's she asked. "What did you do to me? I feel so weird."

Ignoring her question the drow demanded. "The demon flea is here?"

Rin smiled and nodded. "Right here." She said pointing to her shoulder.

All three drow gathered around her and leaned in. "I don't see anything." Jarlaxle said, nearly hitting her with his hat as he tilted his head to look closer.

"Well fleas are small." She said, before turning her head to speak to her shoulder. "Master Myoga?"

"I was so worried! Lord Sesshomaru would be quite angry if harm befell you." The small voice said in relief. "By the way, where are we?" the flea asked hopping from her shoulder to sit on her nose. Without asking permission he bit into her and began drinking her blood. Immediately Rin's hand came up and swatted the flea. The small voice cried out in outrage.

"It serves you right!" Rin said. "It's rude to drink someone's blood without asking."

The dark elves watched the odd exchange in bemusement. The flea suddenly became aware of the glowing red eyes, shrieked and dived back into Rin's hair.

"Drow!" The little voice shrieked. "Rin, run! Hurry!" It implored, which only caused the drow to lean in closer.

"Master Myoga, I know these dark elves. They are my friends." Rin soothed.

"Rin, you foolish child! They are drow! They are friend to none! These creatures are evil! Run, quickly!" The small voice seemed on the brink of panic.

Rin giggled. "They haven't harmed me, and I have been with them the whole time. Calm down." She started, a sudden thought occurring to her. "Master Myoga, how did Lord Sesshomaru get here?"

Kimmuriel watched in fascinated amusement as the hair by Rin's ear began to shiver along with the flea. Without doubt this was turning out to be one of the strangest days of the dark elf's long life.

"Oh, I was actually looking for Lord InuYasha. As it turned out he was with his brother Lord Sesshomaru. Most unusual." The flea, for all his diminutive size, tended to be long-winded. Although it was rude to interrupt, Rin knew if she didn't do something that Master Myoga might never get to the point.

Rin broke into his monologue. "Master Myoga."

"Oh, sorry. Well as I was saying I was looking for Lord InuYasha to tell him about Kagome's disappearance."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Did something happen to Kagome?" Rin demanded.

"Who is Kagome?" Kimmuriel interrupted. Exactly how many demons had Rai-guy summoned? He wasn't concerned over the flea, but the demon lord had been staring at him in a most unnerving way.

"She is the close friend of My Lord's brother. She holds the Shikon Jewel." She explained quickly, too worried about InuYasha's friend to see the look that passed between the elves.

"Um, Rin, there is no need to go into such detail." The flea said uneasily. Unlike the girl, he had seen the look of interest that had passed between the elves. Myoga had heard tales of these evil creatures who thrived on the suffering of others. Seeing them in person had seriously unhinged the flea; they looked every bit as frightening as he had imagined. These creatures with their handsome angular features and glowing red eyes gave off an aura more evil than anything he had ever encountered. There was a malevolence and viciousness to them that defied explanation. The flea had seen any number of terrible and violent things in his life but nothing had unnerved him as much as these deceptively delicate creatures.

"Okay. So what happened to Kagome?" Rin pressed.

"She went missing yesterday. Lord InuYasha has been in a panic. From what I understand she appears to have been kidnapped, but neither Lord Sesshomaru nor Lord InuYasha recognized the scent." The flea finished, staring suspiciously at the drow.

"Master Myoga mentioned something called the Shikon jewel. Do you know what that is?" Jarlaxle asked, moving away from Rin. Taking off his preposterous hat, he brushed off an invisible speck then repositioned it rakishly on his head.

Rin glanced over to Jarlaxle, who had leaned nonchalantly against the wall, patiently waiting for her to answer.

"Don't tell them anything!" The flea shrieked.

Rin shushed the flea and looked at the deceptively friendly mercenary. "I don't think it is what you were looking for. You can't control a demon with it."

Jarlaxle straightened and pushed back his hat. "Then why the secrecy?"

"Secrecy?" Rin frowned.

"Is this jewel dangerous?" The mercenary asked.

"It can be, if someone with an evil heart gets hold of it." Rin said, not quite sure what the elf wanted to know.

"Evil like _a drow,_ you foolish child!" The flea screamed, hopping frantically up and down on her shoulder.

"Drow aren't evil, Master Myoga." Rin said, trying to calm the hysterical flea.

At her words the elves exchanged a sly smile.

**********************************************************

"Is that the demon?" Kephren took a step forward, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, that's him alright." InuYasha muttered as a massive white head rounded one of the buildings. The demon circled the delicate structure. A deafening roar shook the ground as the colossal beast screamed in rage. A shift in the air caused InuYasha to glance over. The Talisian was gone.

"Where'd he go?" The half-breed wondered, staring blankly at the empty space. A long-suffering sigh came from behind him. "What?" InuYasha demanded, seeing Thryss bring a hand up to massage her temples.

"I fear Keff could not control himself." Thryss said, her eyes following Sesshomaru's rampaging form.

"Stop himself from what?" InuYasha asked.

Judging from the dumbfounded expression the boy truly didn't understand. Thryss sighed heavily; her companion enjoyed nothing more than annoying the pompous demon lord.

"The demon is going to grouch about this for years." She grumbled.

"What?!" InuYasha resisted the temptation to shake the answer out of her. As much as he wanted to he knew better. Thryss was Sesshomaru's mate, and his vicious older brother tended to get prickly when it came to her.

"Kephren probably wants to pet him." Thryss finally admitted. She watched gloomily as the monstrous white dog smashed through the city.

InuYasha's mouth dropped open. "He wants to _pet _Sesshomaru?" he asked, aghast.

Thryss nodded unhappily and started towards the city.

*************************************************

Sesshomaru was furious. With an ear-splitting crack another building gave way, crashing into the street below. Slender dark figures darted from the structure, scattering like cockroaches. One of those_ things_had dared to touch Rin. Sesshomaru planned on wiping out everything in sight until he found the _thing _that had dared to lay hands on her. He smiled wolfishly, white fangs gleaming. When he found that t_hing _he would make it suffer the torments of hell.

The colossal beast suddenly stopped. Cocking his head to one side, a baffled expression entered his eyes. He could have sworn something had touched him. The monstrous dog froze. No. It wouldn't dare! Then he felt it again. That cursed creature was threading its fingers through his fur! Disgusted, Sesshomaru shook his huge head vigorously. He felt something stroke the white fur by his ear. It was still there! The nerve of the creature! How dare it _PET_ him! There was only one thing to do. Shifting back to his humanoid form, he watched in satisfaction as the creature tumbled off him.

"Why did you change back?" Kephren complained. "I liked you as a dog better." Picking himself off the ground the Talisian approached the demon.

Not missing a beat Sesshomaru grabbed Kephren by the throat and flung him into the nearest building. He scowled as the Talisian flipped easily, landing on his feet.

"_Never_ touch me again." The demon lord snarled. He would have to continue his search on foot. Under no circumstances did he want _it _to pet him again. Indignantly spinning around Sesshomaru turned his back on the impertinent creature and walked away.

"Wait, I wish to come with you." Kephren happily announced, trotting alongside him.

"No."

The Talisian's silver eyes gleamed mischievously. He watched as the demon pushed his absurdly long hair over his shoulder.

"You should cut it." Kephren remarked innocently as the demon ran his claws through the heavy silvery-white strands. Kephren shook his head; the demon was unbelievably vain about his hair.

Sesshomaru stiffened in offence. How dare that imbecile treat him with such disrespect? Slowly turning around his golden eyes narrowed menacingly.

"It would make it so much more manageable." Kephren continued, blithely ignoring the growing look of murder that was being directed at him. "One day you are going to trip over it …"

Kephren's words were cut short as the demon loosed the glowing green whip. The Talisian grinned, easily catching it. "I would have thought you would try something more original by now, demon. This is getting rather old." Kephren said, watching in delight as the demon's face contorted in rage.

"Keff, stop tormenting my demon." Thryss told him sternly, placing herself between the two.

"Your demon?" Sesshomaru echoed blankly. Shock temporarily overcame his rage.

Thryss glanced back. "Of course, you belong to me."

Sesshomaru groaned and looked skyward. "I am cursed." He lamented, wondering how he had ever become involved with these two. Was it too much to ask that they show him a modicum of respect? He wasn't asking for groveling, just a little bowing now and then. A flash of red caught the demon's eye. Of course, his worthless brother was here. He really shouldn't have been surprised considering how the day was turning out.

InuYasha stood slightly behind Thryss, staring wide-eyed at the spider-themed city. He had never seen anyone who liked arachnids as much as these people did. The web and spider design had been incorporated into _everything._Some of the buildings had actually been carved to resemble giant spiders. As far as InuYasha was concerned the décor alone proved these people couldn't be entirely sane. Seriously, who decorates in cobwebs? Suddenly, the boy went rigid, his eyes bulging in alarm.

"Kagome." InuYasha whispered, his voice filled with horror. At the sound of his voice the others looked at him curiously. All the color had drained from his face. He looked stricken.

"I can smell her blood. There's so much of it!" The half-breed whispered.

*******************************************************

**Authors Note:** Oh...I had fun with this chapter. Hopefully you did too.

**06-Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15: **Thanks for the compliment. I love reviews, especially the nice ones. LOL. :)

**New Fan: **Oh dear. There are two of you. Hmmm...so how do I address both of you at once? Of course, you might be the same person, and just really liked the last chapter. Anyways, I'm glad your still with me on chapter 10, and Sesshomaru is definitely back in the picture! Along with Kephren of course, I couldn't leave him behind. :)

**Missing'Nin'Akiko:** Sesshomaru is back. Drow beware. :)

**musa uchiha: **I guess I will pass on the pocky for now, although I like chocolate, so maybe I'll try some later. Poor evil drow, nothing like cheerful innocent whose has been raised by demons to shake up his world. :)

**sansho: ** I couldn't leave Myoga behind. Where's the fun in that? Drow + Demon Flea = my sense of humor. Of course, Kephren is fun too. Thank you for the kind review! :)

**CGandaz: **Kephren to the rescue! Maybe not. I guess we'll just to wait and see. Hehehe. :)

**Rhetorical-Ducky: **LOL. The great dog demon is not happy, and I don't think things are going to improve. :)

**ColdHeartedVixen:** I'm afraid the whining is going to get worse. I'm not done yet. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kephren grabbed InuYasha by the back of the neck, and lifted him off the ground. "Where is she?" Too worried to take offense, InuYasha sniffed the air trying to pin-point Kagome's location.

"It's coming from that direction." He said, pointing toward a large spider-shaped building.

Setting the boy back on the ground, the Talisian turned to Thryss. "Go with the demon. I will take the boy with me." Thryss nodded and turned towards Sesshomaru.

Kephren's silver gaze settled on the distant structure. Huge black wings burst from the Talisian's back. Taking hold of the boy, he launched them into the air.

"Hey! Whaddya think you're doing! Put me down!" InuYasha yelled.

Thryss watched Kephren streak through the air; the boy no more than a red flash as they passed over the city.

"Come." Sesshomaru told her, starting after Rin's scent.

"You have her scent?" It always amazed her that he could locate someone solely on scent.

"It is faint, but she is here." The demon confirmed.

A small object landed at their feet. The demon's nostrils flared. Fire erupted around them, licking along their dark clothing. A slender figure darted away, melting into the darkness. "Insect." The demon snarled. He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword but didn't draw it. As much as he would have enjoyed ending the life of the pitiful creature, he didn't want to waste time. Flipping the long pale hair over his shoulder, Sesshomaru motioned for Thryss to follow him.

The city was a bewildering maze. The strange spider motif had even been worked into the road. The demon stopped, staring at a rather plain structure at the far end of the cavern. Unlike the other stalactite buildings, this one was carved into the rock. Wrapping an arm around Thryss, the demon lifted her from the ground. Lightning fast, Sesshomaru headed for the distant structure.

"She is there?" Thryss asked, pushing the hair out of her face. The demon nodded, his golden eyes narrowing. They paused at the base of the wall. There was no entrance. Sesshomaru noticed a balcony running along the top of the wall. Taking hold of Thryss, he leapt onto the balcony in one smooth movement.

Setting them down, Sesshomaru took a moment to locate Rin's scent. "Which way?" Thryss asked. The demon paused, looking first in one direction then the other. "I will follow this corridor. You follow that one." He said pointing behind her. Without waiting for a reply Sesshomaru turned away from her, disappearing into the shadows.

**********************************************

"Put me down!" InuYasha squawked, flailing helplessly in the Talisian's grip.

Kephren fought the strong urge to permanently silence the child. If he killed the boy the demon would be irrationally angry, which would upset his companion. He would just have to settle for humiliating him. "I thought you had expressed a desire to find your friend."

InuYasha glared at the Talisian. "I don't need your help."

Kephren grinned. "Yet you have it. You should be grateful, child. It is possible you may even learn something."

The half-breed snorted. "Yeah right. "

As they neared the building InuYasha had indicated, Kephren swooped down and dropped the half-breed. The boy let out an unmanly shriek as he slammed into the ground face first. The Talisian smirked as the boy jumped to his feet, fangs bared.

"Ow! Whaddya do that for?" InuYasha shouted.

"You ask me to put you down, then you complain when I do." Kephren griped, landing beside the scowling boy. Ignoring the grumbling half-breed, the Talisian watched dozens of slender figures race around the top of the wall surrounding the building. Taking a step back, Kephren extended the massive wings out behind him.

InuYasha wondered what the creature was up to now. The half-breed's mouth dropped open as Kephren brought the wings forward in one swift motion. A mass of gleaming black threads shot from the wings. Screams rang out as the black metal ripped through the walls of the building, shredding the guards standing behind them. With a hard smile, the Talisian jerked the wings back again. The walls crumbled to dust as the strands of armor ripped through them. Absorbing the wings into his back, Kephren walked towards the destroyed walls. Too shocked to speak, InuYasha silently trailed behind the destroyer. It had been so easy. Too easy. The boy knew Kephren was a destroyer, but the ease with which he killed was chilling.

InuYasha grimaced as something squished under his feet. He looked down and then wished he hadn't. The ground was covered in blood. The half-breed turned away, his face pale. He had stepped on a strip of flesh that had torn away from its owner. A shudder ran through the boy. The flesh had still been warm.

Kephren stopped at the base of the building, turning to look at the half-breed. The boy looked like he was going to be sick. "Where is she?" he demanded as InuYasha caught up. The boy swallowed, trying to get his stomach under control. Looking up, InuYasha sniffed tentatively. "She's near the top."

Like a streak of black lightning, Kephren was gone. "Hey! Wait for me!" InuYasha yelled.

Catching up with the Talisian a few minutes later, InuYasha caught the scent of Kagome's blood. With a cry of horror, the boy raced into the darkness. With a shake of his head, the Talisian trailed after the boy, aware of the many eyes watching them.

Kephren's lips quirked as an outraged howl drifted back to him. "Stop hiding you freaks!" the boy shouted. The Talisian knew the boy was blind in this darkness. Even with his demonic senses he would not be able to pierce the absolute blackness of the city. Lighting a larger area, Kephren followed the boy's voice.

Six or seven slender figures blended into the shadows surrounding the boy. It was no wonder InuYasha was having trouble locating them. "Took you long enough." The boy muttered as Kephren entered the room. The shadowy figures made no move as they studied the Talisian. InuYasha, now able to see, charged at the silent forms. Easily sliding out of the way they fired a multitude of tiny arrows at him. The half-breed yelped as dozens of the small quarrels burrowed into his flesh. The boy staggered, a surprised look entering his eyes. He took one more step then pitched forward, hitting the ground with a thud. Kephren walked over, shaking his head at the boy's idiocy. Only the demon's brother would rush blindly into battle. Turning his attention to the silent figures, Kephren was surprised to see that their basic coloring was similar to his own. Of course that was as far as the resemblance went. In comparison to the people of Talis they were plain.

"Where is the human?" Kephren asked. Glowing red eyes shot to the Talisian's face, incomprehension written across their features. Whatever language they spoke must be different from that of the demon. Kephren sighed impatiently. Focusing on the closest figure, he ripped into its mind. The slender form screamed and clutched its head as it fell to its knees. The others raised their small cross bows, intending to incapacitate the intruder in the same manner as they had the boy. The Talisian grinned. The remaining figures faced each other with identical expressions of horror as Kephren took hold of their minds, turning their attacks on each other. In seconds they all lay dead. The Talisian had to admit they were efficient. Focusing on the one he held in thrall, Kephren tore the information he needed from its mind. The slender form crumpled to the ground. He was alive, but his mind was gone. The Talisian stepped over him, following the picture in his mind. He could have been merciful and ended the life of the one he had broken, but Talisians had no concept of mercy.

The entrance to the room that held Kagome was barred by some kind of invisible barrier. Extending a hand in front of him, Kephren sent a wave of energy through the barrier. The energy sparked and crackled along the invisible wall. The barrier blurred and thinned. With a muted pop and a plume of purple smoke the barrier vanished. Stepping through the doorway, Kephren entered the room. At first he didn't recognize her.

Kagome's eyes opened, darting to the entrance. Her lips opened, but all that came out was a watery sound. She tried to shake her head in denial. Why didn't they just kill her? She opened her mouth to beg him to end it, but her voice was destroyed. She didn't know how long she had been here. Time had lost all meaning. The only thing that remained was the pain, constant and crippling. Kagome hadn't known anyone could suffer the way she had and live. She was afraid to look down. Afraid of what she would see. She had looked down when he had shoved a hollow tube into her skin, draining some of her blood. That had been the last time she had wanted to see what he was doing to her. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see anymore.

Kagome heard soft footsteps approaching. He was back. What would he do to her this time? "Kill me." She rasped painfully. Instead of answering, he reached above her head, freeing her hands. Catching her as she collapsed, he lowered her to the ground. Someone called her name. Kagome frowned. Her captor didn't know her name. Hands gently roamed over her body. Whoever this was, it wasn't her captor. Hope flared. "InuYasha?" She whispered through cracked lips.

"No." A voice that sounded like rushing wind answered her. Kagome was stunned. Kephren? Had he come for her? She thought he only wanted her for amusement. So why were his hands so gentle? Kagome opened her eyes hesitantly. The only time she had been able to see was when her captor had provided a candle. He had seemed to want her to be able to watch what he was doing to her. Fear warred with curiosity. Please don't let me be dreaming. Kagome opened her eyes. Kephren was bending over her, examining her wounds. When he started to move away from her, she panicked.

"Please. Don't leave me here." Kagome pleaded. Kephren's unreadable silver gaze met hers. She thought she saw uncertainty in his eyes, but that couldn't be right. Kephren was _never _uncertain. Kagome cried out when he lightly touched her crushed ribcage.

Kephren was beyond furious. His fragile human was severely damaged. If he didn't do something quickly she would die. The problem was; being a destroyer he wasn't good at healing. There was a method he could try. He could claim her. It was a common practice on Talis. When an unofficial challenge was issued, it was common for the loser to be claimed as property. Since challenges are always to the death, the winner must taken action immediately if they wish to claim the loser. This was accomplished by transferring some of their blood to the loser. Talisian blood holds a great deal of energy, and when placed over a wound it has the ability to heal. Unfortunately for the injured party, the power of the blood that healed them also enslaves them. Forever. Blood bonds are incredibly strong, and once someone is claimed using this method the free will of the loser is lost. The stronger blood coursing through their body literally controls them. They will never again be free unless one of them dies. It is a rare thing for one who has been claimed to regain their freedom. Thryss would choose death if given the choice, but Kagome was nothing like his companion.

The Talisian hesitated—a thing he rarely did. Making a small incision on his finger, Kephren methodically coated her wounds in a small amount of his blood, then waited.

Kagome wondered what he was doing. She thought she saw him slice open his finger. Why would he do that? She felt him touch her wounds lightly. Was he putting some kind of medication on them? It was pleasantly cold. The cold rapidly turned from pleasant, to painful, to agonizing. A scream ripped from her throat. It felt like someone had poured liquid nitrogen in her veins. The icy fire tore through her, causing her to convulse violently. It seemed to go on for an eternity. When the cold fire finally started to recede, it left her shaking on the floor. She moaned and felt someone brush the hair from her face. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She slowly realized that she wasn't in pain anymore. Opening her eyes, she saw that Kephren was holding her. When had he picked her up?

"I feared I might not be able to save you." Kephren said, catching one of the tears with a long dark finger. He lifted it up, inspecting it. Kagome didn't answer. She just buried her head in his chest.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted, charging into the room.

"It appears the fool has regained consciousness." Kephren remarked dryly.

"Is she alright?" The half-breed peered worriedly into Kagome's face, which was still buried in Kephren's chest. "I smelled so much blood." InuYasha stared in horror at her blood-stained clothing. Frantically scanning her, the boy's concern turned to confusion when he didn't see any wounds under the bloody clothing. What had the creature done? Had he healed her? "What happened?" The boy asked.

The Talisian didn't answer as he rose to his feet with Kagome in his arms. "Here, I'll take her." InuYasha said, holding out his arms. Kephren pushed past him, heading outside.

"Hey! What's your problem anyway?" The half-breed growled.

Kephren turned cold eyes on the boy. "You failed. If not for me, she would be dead. Her life is now mine." InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks as if Kephren had struck him. He knew the Talisian was right. Kagome had been his to protect, and he had failed. Kephren must have done something to heal her before he found them. He wondered how badly she had been hurt then decided he probably didn't want to know.

"Where are you going?" The boy asked in a subdued voice.

"To find the demon." Kephren said, not looking back.

*********************************

"Tell me about the Shikon Jewel." Jarlaxle said, sitting down on one of the chairs nearby.

"Tell him nothing!" Myoga hissed into Rin's ear. Rin ignored the flea as she thought about the mercenary's question. "What do you want to know?" she asked. Kimmuriel was standing distractingly close and Rin was having trouble concentrating.

"What kind of power does it hold?" Jarlaxle tilted his head back, watching her closely from beneath the wide brim of his hat.

"Well, the jewel makes its wielder more powerful, but that power comes with a price. If the one who holds the jewel has any evil in their heart, the jewel will magnify it tremendously. The jewel can only be held by a select few people. Most of the people I have seen possess the jewel are driven insane. My lord has had to kill some of them." She said sadly.

"So it is useless against demons?" Rai-guy broke in.

"No, demons and humans alike seek the jewel. Lord Sesshomaru is powerful enough that he doesn't need it." Rin answered.

"That's it Rin. Tell the evil drow all about the Shikon Jewel." A small voice muttered from beneath Rin's hair.

"Then who is Kagome, and what does she have to do with it?" Jarlaxle prompted.

"She is the human priestess who holds the jewel, keeping it safe from those who want to use it for evil purposes." Rin said.

"Like the drow." The flea added.

"Master Myoga! There is no need to be rude." Rin chided.

Jarlaxle smiled widely, inclining his head. "Indeed. Our motives are pure!" he assured the flea.

"Hah!" Myoga exclaimed.

"What good would it do to take this human priestess prisoner?" Rai-guy demanded.

Rin shrugged, "None that I can see. If I were a bad guy I wouldn't want a priestess nearby."

"Why is that?" The wizard asked.

"She can purify the jewel." Rin said simply. The flea moaned.

"Explain what you mean by _purify_?" Rai-guy moved closer, fascinated by her knowledge. He had no idea how useful someone like her would be. The psionist might lose his pet if he wasn't careful.

"She has the power to destroy the evil created by the jewel. When that happens, if the being holding the jewel is evil, they would die too." She explained.

Kimmuriel didn't like the fascinated expressions on the faces of his fellow drow. Rai-guy was studying Rin with far more interest than he liked. Jarlaxle was no better, though at least it didn't look like he wanted her for himself. Either way, Rin's knowledge had just made her that much more desirable. He needed to separate her from the others. Even he hadn't realized exactly how much knowledge she possessed. The fact that she was willing to tell them whatever they wanted to know only made things worse.

"I suggest we retire for tonight. There will be much to do tomorrow and Rin needs to rest. She had not fully recovered." Kimmuriel said.

Jarlaxle gave him a knowing look and smiled wider. "Very well, rest for tonight. Tomorrow promises to be a most interesting day." Rai-guy didn't look pleased, but offered no argument. Bidding them good night, Kimmuriel opened a portal and pushed Rin into the dimensional doorway.

Rin was tired. She hadn't realized how much energy it had taken to recover from the potion Kimmuriel had given her earlier. She yawned and stretched as they entered a small chamber.

"Is the flea still with you?" Kimmuriel asked once he had closed the portal.

"Of course I am still with her. Do you think I would leave her alone with the likes of you?" The small voice demanded.

Kimmuriel lifted the hair away from Rin's neck to look for the flea. Of course, the flea valued his wellbeing, and stayed out of sight. The drow leaned closer and blew softly on Rin's skin, making her shiver. "If you like to watch then you are welcome to stay." The dark elf said calmly. Kimmuriel smiled as a horrified shriek erupted from Rin's hair. "Watch? Watch what?"

Kimmuriel slid his hands down Rin's back as he brushed his lips against her shoulder. "You truly don't know?"

The flea shot out of Rin's hair and out of the room faster than the drow would have thought possible. Kimmuriel laughed softly. His human was turning out to be quite entertaining. Rin giggled and leaned against him. "Poor Master Myoga. I think you really upset him."

"Did I?" The drow asked innocently. He hadn't planned to do anything more than separate her from the others, but now he was having second thoughts. "Perhaps it is time for some further instruction." He murmured, trailing his lips along her neck. Backing her up against a small bed, he pushed her down into the blankets. He leaned over her, his silky white hair curtaining them off. Rin smiled up at him. The drow was beginning to wonder if she would ever realize he wasn't trustworthy. The thought didn't stay in his mind for long as Rin reached up to undo the clasp of his cloak, letting it drop to the floor. "Can I see you?" She asked, running her fingers down his shirt. She was still getting used to her heat-sensing vision. She could see everything clearly, but it was so much brighter and more colorful than she was used to. She wanted to get a closer look at the elf now that she felt a little more comfortable.

"After you disrobe." He answered, taking a step back.

"You want me to strip?" She squeaked.

"There is no reason for you to be ashamed." He told her.

Rin caught her lip between her teeth. She loved being around him, but she still didn't feel comfortable getting undressed in front of him. "What should I put on?"

Kimmuriel blinked. Did she really just ask that? "You won't need anything."

"Oh." Rin said in a small voice.

"Perhaps now is not the time for instruction." Kimmuriel said, nonchalantly moving away.

"Wait." She whispered. He turned back towards her, waiting. She was beautiful and should not be ashamed of her body.

Rin flushed bright red as she hesitantly removed her clothing. Kimmuriel sat down in a chair opposite the bed. Leaning back comfortably, he silently waited for her to disrobe. Rin caught her lip between her teeth; he wasn't making this any easier. She stripped off the outer layers, then stopped. Kimmuriel cocked his head. "You missed a few." At first the drow wasn't sure if she would comply. Then to his surprise she quickly removed her remaining clothing, a bright blush staining her face, neck, and chest.

"Good. Now come here." He instructed her. Rin hopped off the bed, acutely aware of her nakedness. She approached him uncertainly, stopping a few steps away. "Come closer and remove my clothing." Rin's eyes rounded and her mouth dropped open a bit. It took a moment for her to collect her scattered wits. Closing the distance between them, she unclasped his shirt with shaking hands and pushed it off his shoulders. Brushing the shining pale hair out of the way, she ran her fingers along the hard muscles of his chest. She glanced up to find him watching her intently. Bringing her hands up to his face she slowly traced his dark features. She stopped at his mouth. Should she kiss him? She had never initiated a kiss before. He had such sensuous lips. Rin leaned forward, pressing her lips softly to his.

"Once again, you have missed a few items." He murmured against her mouth. "Hmmm?" She sighed. She felt the corner of his mouth twitch. Taking hold of her hand he guided it down until it rested on his thigh. Rin looked down and gulped. "You want me to …" She couldn't even get the words out. Kimmuriel gave her a wicked smile. Rin stared at him. He couldn't be serious.

"Perhaps you have changed your mind?" He inquired. Rin huffed. Honestly, didn't he feel anything? She had thought that he desired her, but with Kimmuriel you could never be sure. At the moment he didn't look like he cared one way or the other. Stupid elf.

Placing a finger under her chin Kimmuriel lifted her eyes to his. Watching her out of narrowed eyes, he leaned forward and ran his tongue along her ear. "Perhaps I was mistaken." He breathed against her neck. Rin whimpered in denial when he started to pull away. He stopped, raising a white eyebrow. "You wish to continue?" He asked. At her nod the drow leaned back, waiting. When she made no movement he looked down pointedly.

She didn't think her blush could get any brighter until she started to untie his pants. Rin's eyes widened. Well she didn't have to wonder any longer if he desired her. She found she wasn't as shy once they were both undressed, probably because she had interesting things to look at.

Kimmuriel motioned for her to straddle him. Positioning her so that she sat just back just enough for her to reach him. He took her face in his hands. "Touch me." He whispered against her lips. Not understanding, Rin placed a hand on his chest. Kimmuriel guided her hand down until her hand was between them. Wrapping her hand around his hard length, he moved her hand up and down, murmuring encouragingly to her.

Rin jumped, squeaking in surprise when he slid his fingers between her legs. "Relax." He whispered, slowly caressing her. He laughed quietly as she quivered uncontrollably. Rin didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not. She should be embarrassed. So why was she enjoying it so much? Was she supposed to feel like this? It felt like she was going to explode. She whimpered, writhing against him impatiently, wanting more.

Kimmuriel laughed softly. "Slowly." He murmured, lightly trailing his fingers along her skin.

Rin wriggled against him uncomfortably, her body felt feverish. There was an overwhelming need building within her. She bit her lip moaning as his hand closed over her breast, lightly teasing the hard tip.

"I can't take it anymore." She gasped. Kimmuriel pulled back and looked into her eyes. Bringing his hands back down to her waist he moved slightly and repositioned her above him. Rin paused as she felt him start to enter her. Last time had hurt and she was a little wary. As if sensing her hesitation Kimmuriel slid his hand into her hair, pulling her against him. His lips closed over hers and he slid his tongue into her mouth. At the same time he pulled her down until he was fully inside her.

"It didn't hurt." Rin said in surprise.

Kimmuriel made a quiet noise of agreement as he began to move inside her. Rin gasped, her eyes closing at the intensity of the experience. Keeping his hands low on her waist the drow held onto her hips until she learned how to move.

Rin closed her eyes and flung her head back as the need built inside her. Her body convulsed violently, finding release. A moment later she felt the elf do the same. She collapsed against him, relaxed and satisfied.

"Come, let us rest." He said quietly. Rin nodded, moving awkwardly off him. Stifling a yawn, she stumbled to the bed. The elf shook his head and went to retrieve a damp cloth. Cleaning himself off, he rinsed out the cloth and returned to find she had already fallen asleep. Heaving a long suffering sigh, he gently cleansed her as well, then crawled into bed. As soon as he lay down, she inched over, curling against him. The drow was amazed at how much he enjoyed the feel of her soft body. Unlike the other humans he had been in contact with, she always smelled good. Resting his cheek against her hair, he breathed in the faint floral scent. It was oddly comforting having her here. Of course that could be because she was no threat to him. She had power, but she would never be able to outwit him. She wasn't a danger to someone like him. It was a rarity for him not to be constantly vigilant. That didn't mean he wasn't watchful. There was always danger; always those who wanted him out of the way. Deceit was the way of the drow. It always had been, and always would be. Perhaps when his little human realized this, she might change her mind, then again she had lived among demons. Perhaps she could accept the life of a drow. Either way, he wasn't going to allow anyone else to have her.

****************************************

Auro'pol Dyrr, Matron Mother of the sixth house of Menzoberranzan, stared raptly at the unassuming orb resting on the pedestal. With this small bauble she would bring down the ruling houses of Menzoberranzan. Madness gleamed in the depths of her red eyes as she prepared to call forth the demon of destruction. Soon, sixth house Dyrr would be first house Dyrr. The Matron Mother's thin lips curled into a cruel smile. There would be much bloodshed this day.

Dark wind rushed around the room, blowing the Matron Mother's thick white hair away from her face. She continued to chant, calling for the demon, commanding it to do her will. A tall figure appeared in the circle. The Matron Mother continued chanting. It was imperative that she not lose her concentration. One wrong word and she would lose control of the immensely powerful demon. Raising her hands above her head, she completed the spell, locking the demon in the ring of binding.

The demon slowly straightened, his sharp talons scraping against the stone floor. Copper eyes flashed angrily as he regarded the Matron Mother.

"By what name are you called?" The Matron Mother demanded. She resisted stepping back as the demon loomed over her. His overwhelming power filled the chamber. The demon didn't answer. The fierce copper gaze slowly roamed over her body. The Matron Mother shuddered.

"You appear as an abomination, but you are different. Mortal." The demon's voice reminded her of a bird of prey. She briefly questioned her wisdom in calling forth such a predator.

"By what name are you called? Answer me!" The Matron Mother shrieked. She had cast a spell of domination. He would have no choice but to obey her. Contrary to the nature of the spell, the demon still refused to answer. She glanced at the jewel. Why wasn't it increasing her power? Reaching over, she picked it up. The demon hissed. A frightening sound. "Your will is controlled by me, demon. To resist will only bring you pain." The Matron Mother told him, a cruel smile curving her lips.

"You would threaten me, mortal?" The demon growled, stepping towards the barrier.

**Author's Note:** I think things are about to get interesting.

**06-Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15:** It's always nice to know that someone else shares my sense of humor. :)

**Musa uchiha:** Hmmm, now that sounds fun. Too bad I can't draw well enough to put it on paper. :)

**Rhetorical-Ducky:** Well, I would say that Sesshomaru definitely smelled something he didn't like. :)

**New Fan:** To answer the most important question—my apologies—Rin has a unique ability to see the best in the people she cares about. Even the drow. Will she ever learn? My guess would be, no. Though don't forget, Rin has a violent and over-protective family; just the thing to a certain dark elf in line. :)

**Missing'Nin'Akiko:** You know Kephren, anything that irritates Sesshomaru is a good thing. :)

**Adearni:** LOL. Nope, it was too tempting to resist. :)

**ColdHeartedVixen:** Poor Sesshomaru, if only he could figure out how to kill Kephren, everything would be right with the world once again! LOL. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Rin." A small voice cried. "Rin! Wake up!" The voice had a decidedly frantic quality. Rin mumbled softly, curling against the drow's chest. "Rin! You need to get up NOW! Lord Sesshomaru is here!" The small voice screeched.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin murmured sleepily. The flea's warning suddenly sunk in. Rin's eyes popped open. "Lord Sesshomaru is here?" She squeaked, bolting from the bed.

Kimmuriel rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow. "I don't hear anything." He said.

The flea dove into Rin's hair. "He is coming as we speak. Can't you feel his energy?" Myoga asked in astonishment.

The drow couldn't sense demonic energy, but he did have exceptional hearing. The sound of the demon tearing through Menzoberranzan had been impossible to miss. If the demon was in the building he would have heard him. "Where is he?" Kimmuriel demanded.

"He'll be here in seconds and he is angry." The flea shuddered, causing Rin's hair to quiver. Myoga might not trust the drow, but the thought of facing the enraged demon terrified him. Lord Sesshomaru was violent and brutal; Myoga knew that the demon would kill anything that got in his way. The flea decided to take his chances with the drow.

As Kimmuriel rose from the bed and reached for his clothing he noted that Rin was already dressed. Opening a portal, he motioned for Rin to join him. The dark elf had no intention of facing the powerful demon lord head on. Rin looked up at him anxiously as she grasped his arm. Not wasting any time Kimmuriel moved into the portal taking both the girl and the flea with him.

*************************************************

Thryss illuminated the dark corridor. She knew she was being watched, but was not concerned. If they were fool enough to challenge her they would die.

A voice came out of the darkness. Thryss stopped, staring into the absolute blackness in front of her. A moment later, a figure walked out of the shadows.

Thryss studied the exotic stranger curiously. His coloring was similar to the Talisians, but his features were more angular. Although Thryss couldn't identify the race, the stranger was definitely male. He was also wearing the most atrocious clothing she had ever seen. She didn't know what to look at first; the ridiculously huge purple hat, the vest which was cut away to reveal his muscular abdomen, or his thigh-high leather boots.

He continued speaking as he moved closer. A frown settled over his dark features when she didn't answer. He stopped, cocking his head slightly as he studied her.

She suspected that the stranger had thought she was Rin. He had spoken as though he recognized her until he got close enough to really see her.

Reaching into his robe, the stranger pulled out a glass orb, holding it in the palm of his hand. "Rin?"

"No." Thryss answered, narrowing her eyes.

The stranger's mouth dropped open as she darted towards him, impossibly fast. Back-pedalling rapidly, he melted into the stone wall. Thryss stopped in front of the wall and stared at the stranger. How had he managed to merge with the stone?

"Where is she?" Thryss demanded.

Jarlaxle wasn't sure what made him avoid her attack, but his instincts had told him to run, and the drow trusted his instincts. The dark elf hadn't survived the intrigues of Menzoberranzan by being careless. He had seen things that few others even knew existed, yet the woman watching him had the emptiest eyes he had ever seen. He had a feeling that she wasn't entirely human. When he had first seen her he thought that Kimmuriel's human had wandered off and gotten lost. The woman standing in front of him could be Rin's twin, except for the eyes. Rin's eyes, as strange as they were, had always been full of laughter. This woman's eyes held death.

"Who do you seek?" Jarlaxle asked, using the enchanted orb to translate the language. It wouldn't do much good if they couldn't understand one another.

"You spoke her name." The woman said, placing a hand against the wall. "You know where she is."

"My most sincere apologies …" The drow began. He broke off, choking. The woman had reached into the stone, grabbed hold of his neck, and pulled him out. The normally glib dark elf was struck speechless.

"Let him go, Thryss." Rin's voice was the last thing that Jarlaxle had expected to hear. The woman called Thryss turned to regard the speaker.

Kimmuriel stood behind Rin, resting a hand on her shoulder. Jarlaxle wondered what had caused the psionist to intervene; an uncharacteristic action for the powerful dark elf.

Thryss' eyes swept over the psionist.

Rin stepped away from Kimmuriel. "I mean it. Let him go." She said.

"Do you think to challenge me?" Thryss asked, raising an eyebrow at the child's tone.

Rin's normally cheerful face darkened. "I'm not going to let you hurt them."

************************************************

Kimmuriel silently watched the strange scene unfolding in front of him. What had possessed him to listen to her? When Rin had desperately pleaded for him to find the others he should have ignored her. Now, because he had relented, they were facing off against a woman who gave off psionic energy unlike anything he had ever encountered. Kimmuriel often worked with other races that possessed psionic abilities, but even the illithids--the most powerful of all the psionists--were nothing in comparison to what he felt coming from this woman. The drow found it difficult to comprehend how this could be. Most disturbing of all was her resemblance to Rin. Except for the hairstyle and clothes they were identical.

"Ah, excuse me." A small voice said hesitantly. The drow glanced at the flea sitting on his shoulder. "I am sorry for interrupting, but if you don't do something, we are all going to die." The flea said despondently.

"Why is that?" Kimmuriel asked. The flea cleared his throat nervously, "She hasn't told you, has she?"

"Told me what?" The drow inquired.

"What happened the last time she lost control." The flea hopped from his shoulder to his nose. When the elf didn't respond, Myoga heaved a sigh. "Then I guess I had better tell you." He said unhappily.

The flea gave Kimmuriel a serious look. "As you probably know, the child has a lot of power and not much control." The flea paused, a faraway look entering his eyes. "Rin had been training for five years when she decided to come home for a visit. At the time we were having trouble with a half-breed called Naraku. He was the most evil being I have ever encountered." Myoga shuddered and looked into the drow's eyes. "We thought he was dead. So when he attacked, we were unprepared. "

"What happened?" Kimmuriel asked, fascinated.

Myoga winced, then continued. "The palace was empty when Rin arrived, so she went to look for her family. When she came upon the battle, Lord Sesshomaru had engaged Naraku directly. Naraku, while not equal to Lord Sesshomaru, proved to be a quite a challenge, and my Lord was making slow progress. In the meantime; Lord InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and the monk were fighting Naraku's demons—trying to give Lord Sesshomaru time to kill Naraku."

The flea sighed. "They didn't stand a chance. Naraku had thousands of followers. Rin watched helplessly as everyone she loved faced what looked like certain death. I guess she couldn't just stand by and watch."

Kimmuriel glanced at Rin as he waited for the flea to continue.

Myoga paused. "I don't know if you have ever seen Rin let loose, but let me tell you, it's unforgettable. At first, she sent out waves of energy. She seemed to have it under control. Suddenly, there was an explosion. I've never seen anything like it. The air caught on fire. The flames rolled outwards like a tidal wave of fire, consuming everything in its path. And I mean everything. The fire was so hot it actually melted the rocks. Rin's energy continued to feed it until she finally collapsed from exhaustion, but by then it was too late. An area far larger than the one you currently live in had been entirely consumed by the flames."

The flea closed his eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord InuYasha, Kagome and Sango made it out. The woman over there," The flea pointed to Thryss, "is part Talisian and was able to shield them. However, the monk, and Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, died in the flames. Rin and Kohaku had become very close over the years, and were expected to marry when they became of age. Rin watched as her flames consumed the boy she loved, helpless to stop it. What she had done tore her apart. There was a time we feared she would take her own life. She has never forgiven herself."

Myoga jumped off the drow's nose. "For reasons I can't begin to comprehend, she is fond of you. If she loses control and kills you, she will never recover." With those words, the flea fled, leaving the dark elf to digest what he had said.

***************************************************

Rin's knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists. What was she going to do? She knew that Thryss would kill Jarlaxle if she didn't do something, but she also knew that Thryss could easily defeat her.

"I don't want to fight you, but I can't stand by and watch you hurt them." Rin said. She knew that Thryss wouldn't hurt her, but the dark elves were a different story.

A chilling smile lifted Thryss' lips. "Do you truly think you can defeat me?"

"No." Rin said, her eyes darkening. "But you underestimate me. I'm not a child anymore."

Thryss regarded Rin curiously. What would her younger self do? The Talisian looked at the stranger dangling from her hand and decided to see if Rin had gained anymore control. At least if the child lost control here it wouldn't affect her demon. Sesshomaru didn't care about those that lived here and Kephren would see to the safety of the others. Transferring her gaze back to Rin, Thryss smiled coldly. "Very well. Then prove you are no longer a child. Stop me." Without waiting for a reply Thryss ripped into Jarlaxle's mind; the drow spasmed violently, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"No." Rin whispered. If she didn't act quickly the damage Thryss was inflicting on the dark elf would be irreversible. Holding out her hand Rin released a wave of energy. The Talisian merely shielded herself, letting the energy slide off harmlessly. Rin gritted her teeth; she could feel the monstrous energy inside of her trying to get out. What was she going to do?

'_I will aid you.'_ Kimmuriel broke into her thoughts. The psionist shaped Rin's energy into a web-like net, and threw it at the woman. The web of energy closed around Thryss, trapping her. The Talisian looked at Kimmuriel in surprise.

Thryss studied the dark figure standing beside Rin. She could not allow him to interfere; the child needed to control this on her own. Thryss knew how hard it was to control the power that Rin had. In order to gain control, Rin would need to be forced to bend the energy to her will. Only desperation taught you that kind of strength. As long as Rin used this male as a crutch she would never learn.

Ironically, Thryss was being kind. There was no easy way for Rin to learn control; at least here the loss of life would be minimal. As for the race that lived in these caverns; no one would mourn their passing. When Thryss had learned control there had been no one to show her kindness. She didn't want Rin to suffer like she had. Rin may be weaker than she was, but genetically they were the same person, which meant the child could learn to control her power.

With a slight movement Thryss sliced through the web. Extending her other arm, she brought her hand to her lips and blew. Glittering black particles flew from her hand.

Rin cried out in horror. Thryss was going to use her armor against Kimmuriel. No. No, no … she would not let this happen. Not to Kimmuriel. Rin narrowed her eyes, concentrating on the dust. She had to block it. Throwing out both hands, a wall of rage-infused energy shot from Rin's hands. Raw power screamed through the air, pushed the dust away, and then slammed into Thryss' shield. The Talisian tossed the energy off her shield and redirected it into the wall behind her.

Jarlaxle watched in horrified fascination as the stone above him began to boil. His psionist had been holding out on him. There was a good deal more to Rin than Kimmuriel had told him. He would have to have a little talk with his lieutenant after this was over.

Although Thryss still had him by the throat, her grip had loosened. Pulling the huge hat from his head, Jarlaxle yanked out a circle of black felt. Throwing it onto the ground, the felt expanded into a portal. Slipping from the hand holding his neck, Jarlaxle jumped into the dimensional doorway. Thryss' eyes darted towards the portal, a slight smile on her lips, as his black fingers gripped the edge of the portal and pulled it in with him. "Clever." She murmured.

Rage consumed Rin. Thryss had purposefully tried to harm someone she cared about; had meant to kill him. How dare she? Rin knew she was starting to lose control. She could feel the power building within her, begging for release. She welcomed it.

**********************************************

"Hey, wait up!" InuYasha yelled, scrambling to keep up with Kephren. How did the Talisian move so fast while carrying someone?

Kephren stopped outside the wall and waited for the half-breed. InuYasha opened his mouth to complain only to have the words die in his throat. He stared at the Talisian. The half-breed swallowed uneasily at the pure rage in those unnatural silver eyes.

"Keep moving, and stay in front of me." Kephren told him. InuYasha gave him a wide-eyed look and did as he was told. As soon as the half-breed moved past him, glittering black particles started to rise from Kephren's armor. The Talisian walked forward, sending the shimmering black cloud towards the building they had just left. InuYasha's mouth dropped open as the dust hit the wall, eating through the structure like acid. A shove from Kephren's hand reminded the half-breed to keep moving.

"Where is the demon?" Kephren demanded, indifferent to the screams that were coming from behind him.

InuYasha cringed at the agonized cries coming from the building. "This way." He said in a subdued voice, pointing towards the far end of the cavern. They headed towards the opposite end with only an occasional muffled sob from Kagome breaking the oppressive silence. Reaching the base of the wall Kephren looked up and studied the plain structure.

"No spider theme. Wonder why." The boy said, scratching his head. Kephren didn't answer, just shot up the side of the wall. InuYasha snorted in disgust, "You could wait for me, ya know."

Landing lightly on the wall, Kephren stiffened. He could feel Rin's energy from here; it felt wild. Violent. She was losing control. Leaving the half-breed behind, he raced into the darkness.

**********************************************

Sesshomaru stopped, concentrating on Rin's scent. It was getting fainter. Spinning around he headed back towards Thryss.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" A small voice asked tentatively. The demon's golden eyes slid sideways. The flea gulped uneasily. "Please, don't squash me my lord." Myoga pleaded.

"Why is it you are here?" The demon demanded.

"Rin needs your help my lord." The flea squeaked. Sesshomaru raised a pale brow questioningly. Myoga cleared his throat. "I'm afraid she has become fond of one of the drow."

"Then I will kill him." Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

"That's just it, my lord. I am not sure what she would do if she lost him." The flea cringed at the coldness in the demon lord's golden eyes.

"Explain." Sesshomaru growled

Myoga tried not to shake, but it wasn't working. "Rin loved Kohaku. I am sure you remember how she was after he died."

"What does that have to do with the drow?" The demon lord asked ominously.

Myoga hopped to the edge of Sesshomaru's shoulder only to have the demon grab him. "Please! Lord Sesshomaru." The flea pleaded. "Don't squash me!"

"Answer me." The demon growled.

"I believe Rin loves him. Argh …" Myoga whimpered piteously. "Why did you squash me?" This of course only resulted in the demon crushing him once again. Myoga decided he had said enough. The moment Sesshomaru loosened his grip the flea was gone.

******************************************

Kimmuriel was stunned at the sheer power emanating from Rin. The dark elf knew he had to do something. If she lost control in this small an area he wasn't sure he could get clear soon enough. Opening a portal, he jumped through, coming out directly behind her. Wrapping one hand around her waist, and resting the other against her cheek, he slid into her mind.

Energy roared through him the minute he touched her mind. His entire frame went rigid as the power ripped though him like fire. He felt himself start to tremble uncontrollably. It was too much. She was going to kill him. His blood burned through his veins and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe!

Rin smiled as the power surged forth. The urge to lash out was overwhelming. She wanted blood to flow. She would destroy anyone who dared to harm someone she cared about. She felt something strange, a slight nudge in her mind. What was that? She felt a presence, but it was faint; in pain. Rin pushed back some of the energy that was clouding her mind. Kimmuriel! She was killing him! Rin cried out in despair. What had she done? Abruptly shutting off the energy she turned horrified eyes towards the drow.

Kimmuriel collapsed against her, falling to his knees. Lifting a hand up in front of him, he looked at his smoking fingers. He coughed and sucked in a breath. Fixing a baleful gaze on Rin, he wheezed. "Don't ever do that again." Rin bit her lip and wrapped her arms around him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Heaving an exasperated sigh, he muttered "I am the one who nearly died, so what are you crying about?"

"I almost_ KILLED_ you!" Rin wailed, burying her face in his still smoking cloak.

"Unfortunately, you did not succeed." A cold voice said from above her. Rin's head jerked up. Thryss stood next to them, looking at Kimmuriel in disgust. Rin's eyes widened in horror as Thryss stretched out her hand.

"Wait." Sesshomaru said, taking hold of her wrist. Thryss turned incredulous eyes on him.

"For once I agree with the demon." Kephren announced, walking into the room.

Sesshomaru groaned, casting his eyes skyward. "Why are you back so soon?"

Thryss dropped her hand, giving Kephren a curious look. "You agree? Why?" She asked in disbelief.

"You felt her start to lose control, but when she realized that she was hurting … that," Kephren waved toward the scowling drow, "She simply shut it off." Thryss eyed the drow speculatively.

Crouching down to get a better look at the dark elf, Thryss glanced at Rin. "Why couldn't you have chosen one of your own kind? This creature is not worthy of you." The creature in question was beginning to look put out.

"My kind? You mean a Talisian?" Rin asked. "Like you did?" She accused, looking pointedly at Sesshomaru.

Thryss smirked. "That creature and my demon are entirely different. He is weak." She said, indicating the drow.

Weak? Kimmuriel's eyes narrowed.

"Yet he succeeded where Kephren failed." Rin snapped.

"Excuse me. Failed?" Kephren's indignant reply was ignored.

A piercing scream rent the air. A sound like thunder echoed through the cavern. The floor vibrated as cracks spidered through the stone.

Everyone fell silent, looking for the source of the sound. The blood drained from Rin's face. "It can't be." She whispered.

*************************************

"Impossible." Auro'pol Dyrr muttered, backing away from the ring of binding.

The demon screamed. A sound of hatred and rage.

The Matron clamped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the deafening sound. She watched in disbelief as the demon stepped out of the ring. Stumbling backwards, she scrambled away from the enraged demon.

Auro'pol's eyes widened in fear as her movement drew the demon's attention. He stalked towards her, his talons scraping against the floor. The demon silently studied her for a long moment.

"You appear as one of the abominations, yet you are not one of them." The copper eyes flashed, the pupils expanding and contracting rapidly. "Why have you freed me?"

Auro'pol squared her shoulders, determined not to show fear. What had he meant by _'freeing him'_? "I have summoned you to destroy my enemies." She told him. The demon leaned closer, forcing her against the wall. Finally getting a good look at him, the Matron wondered if it would be possible to keep him as her lover. She had no idea that a demon could look like him. He was exquisite.

The demon had gleaming black feathers in place of hair, but she couldn't tell how far down the feathers went since he wore a gray silk robe. His fiercely handsome face was smooth, so he obviously wasn't covered in them. Even through the silk she could tell he was humanoid, and if those broad shoulders were anything to judge by, there was a fine body beneath that silk. He also exuded power. It flowed around him, making the air crackle with energy. He reminded her of a bird of prey; beautiful and lethal.

The demon closed his talons around her throat. "Did you truly think to control me?" He inquired. Mesmerized, the Matron stared into the flashing copper eyes.

"What are you called?" She asked, this time simply because she was curious. The beautiful predator smiled at her. It was the most frightening thing she had ever seen.

"You should pray that you never know me well enough to learn my name, mortal." He hissed. Lifting her off the ground, he threw her across the room. Without another word the demon turned his back on her and left.

Auro'pol struggled to her feet and lunged for the jewel resting on the pedestal. "You will be mine, demon." She declared, grasping the jewel.

**********************************************

Nexus vaulted off the building, landing in the street below. Digging his talons into the surface of the road the falcon surveyed his surroundings. At last he was free. Settling the dark feathers with a shake of his head, he looked up at the unusual buildings surrounding him. He wondered what ailed these mortals that they would feel the need to decorate with spiders. Everywhere he looked there was some kind of spider related carving. It was all very strange.

A thread of power drew his attention. The falcon's eyes narrowed, he recognized this power. There was only one being that had power like that. The only one he had ever trusted. The one who had betrayed him. This time he would make sure she died for that betrayal. Tilting his head back, Nexus let out a piercing scream.

"Hear me, betrayer, and know who it is that comes for you." He screamed.

**Author's Note:** A few more chapters and I should be able to wrap this up! A good thing, because I have another story that I can't wait to start! As always, let me know what you think.

**06-Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15:** I think that's best thing about writing. When the story is yours, you can make it go in any direction you want. I can't tell how many times I have read a story. Really enjoyed it, but wished it had taken a different direction. :)

**Missing'Nin'Akiko:** Oh yeah. It's butt kicking time! And I have just thrown one very ticked-off bird demon into the mix. :)

**New Fan:** I think InuYasha lost Kagome the first time she saw Kephren. He never stood a chance. As for Rin. Think of it like this; Sesshomaru's not losing Rin, he is gaining Kimmuriel. *Snicker* :)

**Rhetorical Ducky:** Did you miss my grouchy bird-demon? :)

**Musa uchiha:** Yeah! Nexus is back! Things are to get interesting. :)

**Z3nith:** Thank you! I'm glad your enjoying this. :)

**InuDstories:** Thank you! :)

**ColdHeartedVixen:** I have to agree. If your going to hang around the Talisians, you should wear shoes. LOL. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rin fell against Kimmuriel, the blood draining from her face. She felt the drow's hands on her shoulders. _'Betrayer! I will rend the flesh from your bones.'_ Nexus' scream echoed through her mind. He had every right to hate her. She was the one responsible for his imprisonment. The demonic falcon had intended to kill the ones she loved. In desperation, Rin had communicated with the citadel and asked it to help. To stop him. The citadel had complied and dragged the hate-filled demon back to his prison within its pale walls.

Rin was wracked with guilt. When she had been in need, Nexus had shown her kindness. She had repaid him with betrayal.

Kimmuriel frowned as Rin shook uncontrollably. The dark elf wondered what had caused such terror. Even when they had been on the dead world she hadn't shown fear like this. "What do you fear?" he asked. When she didn't answer he tried scanning her thoughts, but he couldn't see past the blind terror clouding her mind.

A scream, full of anger and hatred, filled the air. The sound echoed through the cavern, making the stone vibrate. The dark elf's eyes darted in the direction of the sound. Rin shivered and shrank against him. Kimmuriel looked down into her terrified eyes. She knew something.

"What do you know?" Kimmuriel demanded, turning her towards him.

Rin stared back at him, white as a ghost. "He's coming for me." She whispered.

"Who?" Kimmuriel asked.

"Nexus." Rin's voice was so faint he almost didn't catch the name.

Thryss stepped closer, and inquired. "Are you certain?" Rin nodded wordlessly.

Kimmuriel tensed warily as the powerful demon called Sesshomaru approached them. Up close the demon was even taller than he had realized. Sesshomaru towered over him. Kimmuriel shifted uncomfortably under the demon's slit-pupiled stare. The look in those golden eyes was … unpleasant. The dark elf had no desire to find out what kind of unpleasant things occupied the demon's mind.

Rin jumped up and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, causing the demon to scowl ferociously at her. Oblivious to the ominous look in the demon's eyes, Rin buried her face in his shining black robe. After a few moments a sour expression settled on Sesshomaru's elegant features.

Kimmuriel was considering his escape options when Kephren walked over to him. All thought fled as the exotic being stopped in front of him. What was it? It didn't look like a demon. He might have thought it was a drow, except that its skin was too dark, and its hair looked like liquid silver. The creature's eyes drew the dark elf's attention. They were completely silver. No pupil. No iris. He found himself drawn into the soulless silver gaze. Kimmuriel shuddered. Whatever this thing was it wasn't natural.

"What is it about you that draws the child?" The creature mused in a voice that sounded like rushing wind. Its unnatural voice made it seem even more alien, if that was possible. It was then that Kimmuriel realized it was holding a human female. The creature stepped away, and lowered the human to the ground, gently leaning her against the rock. A boy dressed in red rushed to the human's side, his golden eyes filled with concern. Kimmuriel blinked. White, fuzzy ears protruded from the boy's head. The drow absently wondered how much stranger this day could get.

Kephren crouched in front of the dark elf, watching him curiously. The elf was so busy staring at InuYasha's ears that he hadn't even noticed that the Talisian had moved.

Kimmuriel slowly dragged his eyes away from the strange boy and nearly screamed. Not more than a foot in front of him crouched the creature.

Sesshomaru's voice penetrated the elf's shock. "If your pet is able to distract the creature I might let you keep it." The demon remarked. Rin tilted her head back to give her lord a questioning look.

A look of horrified disbelief crossed the drow's face. Did the demon just call him a pet?

Kephren swiveled around with a wide grin. "Does that mean we can keep him?"

The demon's face was frightening. "We?" Sesshomaru echoed ominously. The creature nodded happily.

Kimmuriel panicked. Opening a portal, the drow dove into the dimensional doorway. He had no intention of becoming anyone's _pet._ He would have to find another way to retrieve his human. At the moment his primary concern was avoiding becoming someone's or _something's_ pet.

"You scared it!" Kephren accused, scowling at Sesshomaru. The demon snorted and pried Rin's fingers off his person.

"He was cute." Kephren grumbled. "You should have kept him."

"I have Jaken." Sesshomaru reminded him.

"That smelly toad doesn't count, although it might be fun to bathe them together. Just imagine their mutual horror." Kephren suggested with an impish grin.

"His name is Kimmuriel." Rin said quietly.

"Kimmuriel?" Sesshomaru echoed, looking down at the child. Rin nodded.

A scream of rage shattered the air. _"Hear me betrayer, and know who it is that comes for you!"_ The room went silent. Rin whimpered and grasped Sesshomaru's clothing.

"Keff, stay with the child." Thryss said, moving toward the demon lord. "Sesshomaru and I will confront Nexus."

Kephren nodded and pulled Rin away from the demon.

"Kagome? Hey what's wrong?" InuYasha's strained voice drew Rin's attention.

Walking over to InuYasha, Rin knelt beside him and peered at Kagome. "What's wrong with her?"

"She was taken by Kimmuriel's people." Kephren answered, watching as Kagome sobbed into InuYasha's shirt.

"Did they hurt her?" Rin wasn't sure she wanted the answer. Kephren nodded. "Yes. When I found her she was severely damaged. Humans are so fragile. I wasn't sure I would be able to repair her." Rin stared at Kagome for a long moment.

"This is my fault." Rin whispered, sitting down beside Kagome. Wrapping an arm around the sobbing woman, Rin knew she had to do something. She couldn't let anyone else suffer because of her. Kephren sat on the opposite side of Kagome, earning himself an annoyed look from InuYasha. As soon as he was seated Kagome inched closer, seeking comfort. When she laid an ice cold hand on his arm Kephren pulled her against him and heated the air surrounding them.

"Will she be okay?" Rin asked. Kagome was shivering violently. She looked up at the sound of Rin's voice, staring blankly out of dark, tormented eyes.

InuYasha answered in a barely audible voice. "I think they tortured her."

Rin remained silent. People that had been tortured didn't always recover. They would heal physically, but the mental wounds took far longer. She hoped that Kagome would be alright. She didn't deserve this. Rin hung her head; Kimmuriel's people had been responsible for this. She knew that the dark elves had a terrible reputation. The one thing everyone agreed on was that the drow were evil. They were a race that thrived on the suffering of others. Their entire culture was based on deception. Was Kimmuriel different? Or was he like the others? Did she care? Rin rubbed her eyes. Even if Kimmuriel was as evil as the rumors said she didn't think she could ever hate him.

Getting to her feet, Rin made a decision. No one else would get hurt because of her. No one else was going to die because of her weakness. It was time she confronted her fear. It was time for her to confront Nexus.

"Where are you going?" Kephren's wind-like voice broke into her thoughts.

"I am going to stop Nexus." Rin's face hardened as she turned to the Talisian.

A wide smile crossed Kephren's face. Reaching up, he lightly touched Kagome's forehead. InuYasha cried out in alarm as she collapsed.

"She will sleep for a while. Stay with her until I return." Kephren instructed the boy as he handed Kagome to him.

"Come, it is time to face your fear." Holding out a dark hand, the Talisian waited until Rin placed her hand in his. Unfurling gigantic black wings, Kephren pulled Rin against him and launched them into the air.

Rin held back a scream as they shot through the cavern. Shaking the hair from her face, she shrieked as they nearly scraped along the cave walls. Rin winced as Kephren lit the air, the ghostly blue light painfully bright to her heat sensing eyes.

Nexus' power intensified, indicating they were close. Landing just inside the city, Kephren set her down and stepped back. Rin knew she was on her own. Kephren was with her, but this was one of his lessons. The Talisian loved hard lessons. Rin noted that they were far enough away that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't pick up her scent right away. Squaring her shoulders, she started towards Nexus.

She saw him standing in what she guessed was the middle of the city. Rin closed her eyes against the painfully familiar figure. She hadn't seen him in ten years, but he looked exactly as she remembered him. He suddenly went still and slowly scanned the area. He had caught her scent. Rin shivered as his gaze locked with hers. His copper eyes flashed as he studied her. In the past ten years she had changed quite a bit. Taking a deep breath, Rin walked out into the open to face him.

She stopped about mid-way into the clearing, and waited. Instead of attacking, Nexus approached her, slowly circling.

"It is you." Nexus said.

"Yes." She answered, shivering at the hatred in his voice.

Nexus' lips pulled back into a vicious smile, "Did you think I would spare your life?"

"No." Rin whispered. Nexus walked around her, dragging a talon along her back. Rin bit back a cry as the talon sliced through the fabric and into her back.

"You are afraid." The falcon noticed. "Yet instead of hiding, you stand before me." Nexus lifted a lock of her long dark hair, watching as it slowly slid through his talons. "Perhaps you no longer desire to live. Do you wish for me to free you from your mortal coil?" He mused.

"Would my death free you?" Rin was shaking so badly that her voice cracked under the strain. The falcon paused, tilting his head in a quick bird-like movement. "Free me?" He asked. He thought about it for a moment. "No, nothing will ever free me. The abominations saw to that."

Rin frowned. "Then why kill me?"

Nexus laughed. It was the most frightening sound Rin had ever heard. "Blood for blood." He said, trailing the talons down her arm. Thin streams of blood oozed from the long cuts.

"I never meant to hurt you." Rin said, a tear slipping silently down her cheek.

"Hurt?" The falcon demanded harshly. "My life is nothing but pain. Something I am going to share with you."

Rin closed her eyes. There wasn't anything she could say that would make any difference. She resigned herself. She was going to die. A slight sound drew her attention. Opening her eyes, she looked for the sound. Sesshomaru was watching her with an expression of utter horror. Pain tore through her. Her lord should not have to watch this. He didn't deserve to suffer for her foolishness. Her weakness.

Lightning streaked across the cavern and crashed into Nexus. The falcon screamed in pain and whirled around, looking for his attacker. Following Nexus' gaze, Rin saw a dark figure move out of the shadows. A woman holding the Shikon jewel. No, not a woman, a female dark elf. She looked angry.

*************************************

"There is much you did not tell me." Jarlaxle chided as Kimmuriel entered the room.

"There is much I do not know." Kimmuriel answered, walking up to the mercenary.

Jarlaxle wrinkled his nose at the acrid stench coming from Kimmuriel's clothes. "You smell like burnt flesh."

Kimmuriel glanced down, grimacing as he inspected his singed hair. "I will have to cut it." He sighed.

Jarlaxle motioned for Kimmuriel to join him as Rai-guy prepared a spell that would allow them to watch the coming battle. Placing a shallow bowl filled with water on a low table, the wizard murmured an incantation. The water shimmered and blurred. Then an image appeared. A demon. One the mercenary hadn't seen before. Jarlaxle leaned closer, examining the image.

"Do you recognize this demon?" The mercenary asked, staring intently into the bowl. Rai-guy shook his head negatively. "Who summoned him?" Jarlaxle inquired.

Rai-guy's lips curled in derision. "Matron Auro'pol Dyrr—the fool. That is no minor demon, and cannot be easily controlled." The wizard watched the demon for a moment before murmuring. "I am not sure that one could be controlled. I've never felt such power. Such rage."

Kimmuriel leaned down, examining the demon. Was this Nexus? What was it about this demon that had terrified Rin? The drow frowned. Nexus didn't look particularly powerful, but then looks could be deceiving.

"Isn't that your human?" Jarlaxle wondered, pointing to a slender figure that was approaching the enraged demon.

"That fool." Kimmuriel muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What does she think she is doing?"

Rai-guy raised an eyebrow. "It looks as though she plans on sacrificing herself to the demon."

Kimmuriel groaned. "Of course she does."

As they watched, another figure emerged from the shadows. Jarlaxle inhaled sharply. "Matron Auro'pol Dyrr." He whispered. The mercenary's eyes narrowed. "Could that be the jewel your human spoke of?" He inquired, directing the psionist's attention to a small object in the Matron's hand.

The Matron held a small shining orb in one hand. She held it out to the demon, possibly hoping to use it to control him. All three drow fell silent as the jewel suddenly darkened. The Matron stared at it in confusion, then horror, as the jewel sank into her flesh. The Matron screamed. Her body stretched grotesquely as her limbs elongated. Her deformed body moved awkwardly as she stepped forward. The three dark elves drew back in revulsion. Any desire they had harbored for the jewel forgotten. The vile price that the jewel demanded in return for its power was too high.

Kimmuriel opened a dimensional doorway. "I am going to retrieve my human before her idiocy gets her killed." He explained when his leader gave him an inquisitive look.

Jarlaxle watched Kimmuriel step into the portal. Pushing back his hat, the mercenary suddenly smiled. Kimmuriel had willingly endangered himself for a mere human female. He wouldn't have believed such a thing was possible. Now he just had to figure out how to use this new and intriguing information to his advantage.

**Author's Note:** Nexus is back! I missed my grumpy falcon. Did you like this chapter? Let me know.

**06-Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15:** Oh my, small worlds in my head. Yep I've got several. My problem is that I get distracted by whatever catches my fancy—like plagues. There's a plague I am just dying to put into a story, but I have to wait. I still have to finish this story! :)

**Adearni:** Hmmm, you're right. Even Kephren is not part of InuYasha. I guess I just like 'what if' senarios. :)

**Musa uchina:** If they had summoned Sesshomaru instead of Rin the story would have ended a lot sooner! Lol. Plus it's so much fun to put really strange twists on things! :)

**Missing'Nin'Akiko:** It's okay, you can keep on saying you love the story. I don't get tired of hearing it! Lol. I have to agree with you—poor Kimmuriel. In his own world he is such a tough guy, but throw in a few demons and things change. :)

**New Fan:** Oh yeah, Nexus is back!To answer your question; I actually like InuYasha, he's funny. The thing is, I am telling the story Sesshomaru's group point of view. I probably don't have tell you how our favorite demon lord feels about his brother. Lol. Although I don't think I have been too hard on InuYasha, just explained that he is an idoit. *snicker* :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Matron Dyrr stared in horror at her cracked and oozing skin. Her red eyes narrowed. The demon. It was the demon's fault for making her desire him. He would die for this, she vowed. The Matron charged.

Nexus stared in disgust as the deformed, half-mad female raced towards him. Inhaling deeply, the falcon let out a high-pitched scream.

The Matron abruptly dropped to her knees, clutching her head as the falcon's cry knifed into her mind. She felt something warm. Holding her hand out in front of her, she stared blankly at the blood dripping from her fingers.

************************************

Rin backed up, trying to figure out a way out of this. She couldn't defeat Nexus. What was she going to do? Calm down, she told herself. Her breath rattled through her chest. She screamed as hands closed over her shoulders. Sheer panic chased away all rational thought as she struggled to free herself.

"Cease!" A familiar voice filled with annoyance broke though her panic.

"Kimmuriel!" She gasped, twisting around to look at him. Had he come back for her?

The drow quickly pulled her back into the shadows. "You fool!" He snapped.

With a cry of relief Rin flung herself against him. Kimmuriel made an irritated sound, causing her to smile. The drow's scowl deepened as she beamed happily at him.

"I am a fool. I should leave you to your idiocy." He muttered. Rin's expression turned serious. "I'm glad you didn't. Nexus means to kill me."

Holding tightly to Kimmuriel's cloak, Rin glanced nervously at Nexus. At the moment the falcon's attention was fully engaged by the female dark elf. Rin didn't envy the Matron. If the drow thought to overpower the falcon then she was doomed to failure.

Kimmuriel peered around the corner of the building, watching the bird-demon. "That is Nexus?" He asked. Rin nodded. He studied the demon for a long moment, trying to sense how powerful it was. He could feel the demon's power crackling in the air around him, but when he tried to scan the demon's mind he hit a wall.

"I can't sense anything of the demon's power." The elf said, his dark features tightening in frustration.

"Nexus is different from the other demons." Rin said quietly.

Kimmuriel turned back to her. "Different in what way?" He asked.

"Nexus is an ancient. He is one of the first, if not the first demon to exist." Rin grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the shadows. "I've never seen him unleash his full power, but I have seen him bring the fiercest of warriors to their knees."

The drow's red eyes narrowed. "And why would such an ancient and powerful demon have a grudge against you?"

Rin fidgeted with his cloak. "I um … imprisoned him. Sort of." The drow just stared at her. Seeing his expression Rin hastened to explain. "You've seen Kephren? He was the one with the black skin." Kimmuriel nodded shortly. How could he forget the one that wanted to keep him as a pet?

"Kephren is not a demon. He is a different race entirely. I … uh …" She was having trouble explaining about having Talisian blood. Kimmuriel gave her an impatient look. Rin swallowed nervously and continued. "He is from a world called Talis. I am only half human; the other half …" She broke off at Kimmuriel's expression. It wasn't quite disbelief or disgust, but it was close.

"You have some of _that race_ in you?" Kimmuriel spat the words out. What had her teacher done this time? She had been so frightened that she hadn't been paying attention. Kimmuriel muttered something under his breath that didn't sound complimentary.

The drow suddenly shoved her out of the way as Matron Dyrr slammed into the wall behind them. Rin shrieked and scrambled backwards as the Matron got to her feet. The female dark elf didn't even glance at her. The drow's attention was fixed solely on Nexus. Taking advantage of the Matron's distraction, Rin slowly backed away. She nearly screamed when she bumped into a hard chest. Kimmuriel grabbed her arm and yanked her behind one of the spider-shaped buildings. Then Nexus screamed. Rin and Kimmuriel instantaneously grasped their heads as the falcon's cry ripped through the city. The buildings trembled under the horrific sound. Rin whimpered and shrank against Kimmuriel.

A shadow fell over them. Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru's pale form towering above them.

"Get back." The demon lord said emotionlessly.

Rin grabbed the dark elf and darted out of the way. Once they were far enough away, Rin cautiously edged around the spider-shaped building to watch her lord. The dark elf followed behind her, close enough for her to feel the heat coming off his skin. As they peered around a giant carved arachnid leg they saw Sesshomaru silently watching Nexus. He hadn't attacked yet; which probably meant he didn't want to fight the falcon if it wasn't necessary.

The demon lord's golden eyes slid sideways as Matron Dyrr climbed to her feet. With a graceful flick of his wrist Sesshomaru released his whip, severing the female's torso. She made a wet gurgling sound as her upper body slid to the ground. Ignoring the carnage Sesshomaru stepped into the open.

Nexus looked up at the demon lord's approach. The falcon remained motionless, simply watching the powerful dog-demon. Sesshomaru met his gaze then glanced towards Rin.

"She is mine." Nexus snarled. Sesshomaru didn't answer as he calmly pulled his sword from its sheath.

Rin gasped, tightly gripping the dark elf's arm, when she saw Sesshomaru draw his sword. Kimmuriel looked down at her inquisitively. "I need to put up a barrier. Right now." She said hurriedly. "Please help me. If my Lord uses black fire then I don't know if I can hold it back." She said, staring up at him out of desperate eyes. The drow nodded and lifted his fingers towards her temples, then hesitated. Energy was roaring through her, barely under control. He had never felt this degree of intensity before. He had no desire to get burned again; the last time had been far too painful for the drow's liking. Pushing aside his unease at the power he could feel simmering just below the surface, he placed his fingers on her temples and joined with her.

'_Like in the citadel, I want you to use sound to concentrate.'_ He told her mentally. Under no circumstances did he want that energy getting out of control.

Rin obediently began to hum, slowly releasing a bit of energy. Once the dark elf was satisfied with the strength of the shield he looked back towards the demon curiously. Rin had spoken of something called black fire. The drow wondered what it was; he had never heard of such a thing. Though if her fear was any indication of how powerful it was then it must be impressive.

Kimmuriel watched closely as the demon lord drew his sword. To the elf's amazement, black flames were licking along the blade. Even more interesting was when the falcon stilled at the sight of the black flames, then slowly backed up. What was this thing, black fire, that even an ancient feared it?

In one smooth movement Sesshomaru swept the sword in a wide arc. Fire exploded from the blade. A massive wave of black flames roared towards the falcon, engulfing him in darkness.

Sesshomaru lowered his sword. Disbelief and astonishment flashed across his elegant features.

Rin stopped humming and stared open-mouthed at Nexus.

'_FOCUS!' _Kimmuriel shouted into her mind. Rin started and began humming again. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nexus was calmly walking out of the flames, a hard smile on his handsome face. Rin's eyes clouded with confusion. She had never seen anything that could touch black fire and live. Even Kephren, who feared nothing, feared black fire. Yet this demonic falcon had emerged from the flames unscathed. If nothing living could survive black fire; what exactly was Nexus?

Lifting one taloned hand Nexus watched as the icy flames danced around his fingers. Rin began shaking. When Kimmuriel looked down at her inquiringly she whispered. "What he is doing is impossible." The drow watched in fascination as the falcon flung his hand out in front of him, throwing the fire back towards Sesshomaru. Rin cried out in horror and buried her face in Kimmuriel's chest as the deadly fire raced towards her lord.

In a blur of movement Thryss raced to Sesshomaru, encasing them in her armor. The flames hit the Talisian's barrier, immediately freezing and crystallizing the metal. A wave of intense cold spread outwards, crystallizing everything in its path.

Rin watched in horror as the black fire engulfed her lord. She made a small sound of distress, drawing the drow's attention.

'_What's going on?'_ He asked. The flames had absorbed into the armor that surrounded the demon, and now a black fog was coming off the metal, spreading outwards. Rin looked up him, her eyes full of distress. Directing her attention to the unnatural fog, Kimmuriel tried again. _'Do you know what that is?' _

Rin shook her head, her eyes widening in horror. _'I've never seen that before.' _

'_You knew what the fire was.'_ The drow was getting frustrated. He didn't like not understanding things that could potentially harm him.

'_Not the fire. The fog. I've never seen the fog.'_ She clarified.

'_It's coming towards us. Can it breach this shield?' _Even though he imparted the question mentally Rin could feel the fear that was gripping him. He was right to be afraid. _'I don't know.' _She answered.

Rin looked up at the dark elf, focusing on his long pale hair and darkly handsome features. She didn't want to watch the fog anymore. Fear was eating at her. If she kept watching it then she would lose concentration and stop humming. She couldn't afford to lose her concentration.

Kimmuriel leaned forward, sliding his hands from her temples and curling his body around her. He could feel her shivering, but to his surprise she was still humming, keeping up the barrier. Lowering his head, he lightly pressed his lips to hers. She continued to hum, the soft vibrations whispering along his lips. He could feel her fear. It was crippling, yet she hadn't panicked. As he pulled her closer he felt her fear irrationally lessen a bit. If his embrace made her feel safer, and thereby gave her greater control, then he was willing to oblige. Holding her tightly against him, Kimmuriel watched the fog drift closer.

Rin closed her eyes as the fog swept over the shield. The temperature rapidly plummeted as a bone-chilling cold descended on them. _'Keep your eyes closed.'_ Kimmuriel told her. She nodded against his chest, moving closer. The dark elf tightened his grip on her.

Rin's teeth chattered uncontrollably, yet she continued to hum. She felt her eyelashes freeze and her skin go numb. If not for Kimmuriel's support she would have fallen. She felt him flinch as the terrible cold settled over him. Then, as suddenly as it hit it was gone. Rin cautiously opened her eyes. It was still cold, but the fog had passed. She heard Kimmuriel inhale sharply as he looked around. Everything outside of the barrier had been crystallized. The entire area looked like a glistening dark jewel.

Rin pulled away from the drow slightly and looked around. Was her lord alright? Her heart stopped. The dome of armor surrounding Sesshomaru and Thryss was completely crystallized. Tears spilled down Rin's cheeks. She started to go to her lord, but Kimmuriel held her against him, preventing her from moving. She stopped humming and stared at him, stricken. Brushing a dark finger along her cheek, he asked. "We survived. Is your demon weaker than you?" Rin looked at the crystallized dome and drew a deep breath.

"No, my Lord is very powerful." She smiled slightly. "And Thryss would never let him die." A scrabbling sound came from behind them. Rin looked around, trying to find the source. Her eyes rounded as Matron Dyrr emerged from the crystallized rubble.

"Mine." The Matron screeched. Her red eyes gleamed with madness as she advanced on the falcon. "You will be mine!"

Nexus stared in disbelief at the deformed female. Heedless of the danger Matron Dyrr charged towards the astonished falcon. Nexus' eyes flashed angrily as he caught her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

The Matron's flesh bulged and stretched until it looked like she might burst. Then, instead of breaking open the flesh continued to expand. It reached out, grasping at the falcon. A look of utter disgust crossed Nexus' face as the bulging flesh crept around him. Within seconds the falcon was totally engulfed in the Matron's flesh. Digging his talons into the drow's skin, the falcon ripped through the swelling form. Foul smelling liquid exploded from the Matron, causing the demon to stagger back in revulsion. Wiping the gore from his face, Nexus stared in astonishment as the Matron's flesh began to pull itself back together.

The Matron's bloated face contorted in rage; stretching out her hand, lightning shot from her fingers.

Kimmuriel and Rin simultaneously covered their eyes as the blinding flash streaked in front of them. Rin eased open her eyes to see the lightning crackling along the falcon's tall frame.

"Such a monstrosity cannot be allowed to exist." Nexus snarled. In a movement too fast to follow, the falcon attacked.

The Matron reached out as the falcon sped towards her. The demon crashed into her bloated form, razor sharp talons tearing through skin, muscle and bone. Even as the falcon tore into her the Matron's grotesque form started pulling itself back together. Leaping back Nexus shook the gore from his feathers. The falcon's lips curled in revulsion as the drow's arms and legs ballooned until all that remained was a massive blob of dark skin. The Matron's once beautiful face elongated, bulging until it merged with her neck and shoulders. The only thing that looked even remotely humanoid was the red eyes that gleamed with madness.

Kimmuriel's mouth dropped open—a rare lapse of composure for the dark elf—as he stared in revulsion at what had once been a beautiful drow.

Nexus stared at the creature in front of him coldly. The Matron no longer resembled a drow. The falcon held up a hand in front of him. Black flames flared to life, racing along his fingers. Nexus looked from his flaming hand to the Matron. The copper eyes flashed, the iris expanding and contracting rapidly. In a lightening quick movement Nexus darted towards the Matron, burying his talons into her bloated form. The Matron screamed a sound of pure agony as black flames burst out of her chest. The drow writhed, trying to escape the burning cold as it consumed her. Nexus stepped back, watching in silence as the flames crystallized the Matron.

The silence that followed was deafening. Rin clenched Kimmuriel's arm tightly, her eyes fixed on the falcon. As if sensing her gaze Nexus turned to look at her. The copper eyes flashed, studying first her, then Kimmuriel.

"You choose your allies poorly child." Nexus said, looking directly at Kimmuriel.

"I have to stop him." She whispered. Kimmuriel scowled. Why couldn't she behave like a normal human and run screaming in the opposite direction? Rin turned troubled eyes on the dark elf. "You should go. I won't be able to defeat him."

"Then what do you hope to accomplish?" The drow demanded.

"It's me he wants. As long as I don't run then he might spare the city." Rin said, her silver-stained eyes focusing on Nexus.

Kimmuriel glanced at the falcon. Nexus was watching them curiously, waiting to see what they would do. Leaving her here would be the smartest, most logical thing to do. This little human had caused him an unbelievable amount of trouble. He had no reason to involve himself anymore. And yet … The drow sighed in resignation. Well if she was going to get involved then it would be safer for him if he joined with her.

"I will assist you." He decided.

Rin hesitated. She would need to unleash a lot of energy if she was going to take on Nexus. If she joined with Kimmuriel then she would have to open herself to him completely or she would kill him. Until now, the dark elf had only touched her mind. This would be different. It would give him total control of her power and put her at his mercy. He would have control of her power forever. Normally she wouldn't worry about something like that, but Kimmuriel was a drow. It was beyond foolish to trust him. Rin loved the dark elf. She also realized he probably wasn't capable of returning that love. Was she willing to put her life in his hands? She stepped away, undecided.

The drow watched her impatiently. Why did she look scared? He joined with her countless times. She had no reason to fear joining with him. "What is it?" He demanded irritably.

"I am going to have to release _a lot_ of energy. I could hurt you." Rin said, stalling for time. The dark elf raised a pale eyebrow. "That never concerned you before." He noted.

"This will be different." She said evasively.

Kimmuriel looked at her, curiosity entering his eyes. "Different how?"

Rin took a deep breath and made a decision. "I have to give up my control to you."

The drow gave her a speculative look. "How will you do that?"

"When you enter my mind this time I won't stop you from fully connecting to me." Rin's face twisted with uncertainty.

"You will be at my mercy." He said in surprise. He had wondered why he hadn't been able to control her. She had been blocking him. Amazing.

"Yes." Rin looked up at him nervously.

Kimmuriel studied her intently. Did she realize the danger she was putting herself in? Was she truly foolish enough to trust him? From her determined expression it looked like she was. Poor foolish human. The drow smiled and moved towards her.

Rin remained motionless as the drow placed his hands on her shoulders. He would have control of her power, but what he didn't know was that if he tried to maintain that control when he broke contact then she would die.

**Author's Note:** Oh no! Will Rin die? Can Kimmuriel resist the lure of such power? I don't know. I guess I will have to figure it out by next time. LOL.

**Missing'Nin'Akiko:** Thank you. It's always a good sign when you are looking forward to the next chapter.

**06-Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15:** Was it weird enough? It's not quite done yet, but I am getting there. And oh yes—plagues—I have the next story in my head already, and its making me itchy. I must be strong. I have to wait until I finish this one first.

**New Fan:** Hmmm…to free Nexus or not to free Nexus? That's in the next chapter. Will anyone die? Maybe, I'm still thinking about it. I'm not sure if I want Kagome to recover, though I suppose Kephren will get grumpy if I leave her a soggy, weeping mess. *sigh* decisions, decisions.

**Adeaneri:** Your favorite fic? Now that's cool!

**Musa uchina:** Kimmuriel, like any intelligent drow, knows that when something unearthly calls you cute and wants to keep you, you run.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'_Am I a fool to trust you, Kimmuriel?'_ Rin stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the drow. _'Will you betray me?'_ Looking up into his glowing red eyes, she hesitated for a moment and then pushed her doubts to the back of her mind. "Kiss me." She said.

Kimmuriel raised an eyebrow at the request but complied. As soon as their lips touched, energy flooded through him nearly knocking him off his feet. In all his life the dark elf had never felt anything like the sheer power pouring out of this small human girl. Lightning crackled along his skin as the energy intensified. The drow pulled back in alarm.

"Don't pull away. I can't shield you if you pull away." Rin whispered against his lips.

The dark elf forced himself not to panic as massive waves of energy crashed over him. He felt like a sailor who had been tossed into the ocean in the midst of a hurricane. Kimmuriel concentrated on what Rin was doing. To his surprise she had her power under control. He had never realized exactly how much energy she had been suppressing. What would it be like to command this power?

'_Kimmuriel? Can you hear me?'_ The drow blinked like someone waking from a dream.

'_Yes.'_ He finally answered.

'_Do you think you can direct my energy?'_ Rin asked. She didn't want to give him control until she knew that he felt confident in his abilities.

Kimmuriel raised his head and looked into her eyes. He considered her for a long moment. _'You would give me control of such power?'_ He was finding it difficult to understand how anyone could willingly give up this kind of power.

Rin met his gaze steadily. _'Yes.'_ She told him.

'_Very well.'_ The drow answered.

'_Don't resist or try to control it at first. Just let it flow through you.' _She instructed him. Kimmuriel inclined his head in understanding. Rin gave him one last searching look before reaching up and pulling his head down to hers. Pressing her lips against his she let go.

Kimmuriel wondered what she meant by just letting it flow through him. Surely she couldn't still be holding back, could she? Energy ripped through him. At first he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move; the only thing he could feel was the immense power coursing through him. Slowly he began to get a sense of things. He still couldn't tell the depth of the energy—there was too much—but he began to understand how to shape and focus it. It was like commanding the ocean, difficult to grasp, but once you could direct its flow there was nothing that could stand in your way. The drow had never known it was possible for one being to command such a force.

Rin swayed a bit as the last of her energy flowed into Kimmuriel. They were completely joined now, with her as silent observer. Although she could see what was going on, she wouldn't be able to control how her energy was used. The feeling of being watched made her look up. Nexus stood a short distance from them, his head tilted to the side, watching them curiously.

'_Kimmuriel? Can you hear me?'_ She desperately tried to reach him; they didn't have much time. _'You need to put up a barrier.'_

The dark elf looked down at her, his red eyes glowing with power. Following her gaze he saw the falcon watching them intently. The elf smiled.

Rin frowned when she saw Kimmuriel smile. Why was he smiling? He didn't actually think he could fight Nexus did he_? 'Kimmuriel? What are you doing?' _The dark elf didn't answer. Rin panicked. He had no idea how powerful Nexus was. In a head on fight he would lose. _'Kimmuriel! Stop! You can't fight Nexus! He'll kill you!'_ She shrieked into his mind.

The drow looked down at her. _'Don't you realize how powerful you are?' _He asked. Transferring his gaze to the falcon he told her_. 'Let me show you.'_

"No!" Rin screamed as Kimmuriel slammed a massive wave of energy into the falcon.

**************************************

"Kagome?" InuYasha called softly when he felt her push against his chest. "Are you awake?"

"Let me up." She rasped, struggling against his hold.

"Take it easy. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He reassured her, tightening his arms around her. Kagome tilted her head back and looked up at him out of dark tormented eyes. "Let me go." It was not a request. InuYasha reluctantly loosened his grip, letting her slip away. Kagome staggered slightly as she got to her feet. Her clothes hung off her slender frame in bloody rags. InuYasha swallowed uncomfortably, his golden eyes fixed on the dark stains.

"Where are they?" She demanded, looking around. Someone had procured a torch, which was fixed to the rough rock of the wall. She was able to see that they were in a portion of the cave that had not been touched. The rock that surrounded them was sharp and jagged.

"Where is who?" The boy asked, dusting himself off as he got to his feet.

Kagome turned to look at him, "Those monsters that tortured me." She snarled. InuYasha recoiled from the ferocity in her voice.

"You're safe now." He repeated, moving slowly towards her. He was afraid that what she had gone through had unbalanced her mind.

"They have the jewel, InuYasha! Do you understand what that means?" InuYasha almost didn't recognize her voice. "I have to get it back. I can't allow it to fall into the hands of one of those monsters! I won't allow it!" There was a desperation that bordered on hysteria in her voice. "I need you to take me to them."

InuYasha nodded silently and knelt down, allowing her to climb onto his back. Kagome paused to remove the bow strung across his back before wrapping her arms around him. She could feel her friend's concern, his worry, but she couldn't let that stop her.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat as she waited silently for him to get moving. He knew she wouldn't rest until she had the jewel back, but how was he supposed to protect her when she kept putting herself in dangerous situations?

It didn't take long to find the city. The path of destruction was certainly easy enough to follow. Hairline cracks spidered along the walls of the cave. Bits of rock that had been shaken free lay strewn along the floor. Although the damage was extensive InuYasha didn't think that Sesshomaru had done this. When his brother got angry he would use the corrosive poison in his claws. As a result everything nearby tended to look melted. These rocks had been shattered, not melted.

As they neared the outskirts of the city a rage-filled scream broke the silence. There was only one being who made a noise like that. Nexus.

"It can't be." She whispered, clenching the red fabric of her friend's shirt. InuYasha twisted around to look at her. Kagome shook her head in denial. "That sounded like Nexus, but what would he be doing here?" She whispered.

Nexus had been imprisoned, so he couldn't be here, right? Only she wasn't so sure. Normally when someone possessed the Shikon jewel they would fight to the death to protect it, yet her captor had given it up willingly. It didn't make any sense. Was it possible they didn't understand the jewel's power?

"Let's get closer, but be careful." She said.

InuYasha quietly crept through the darkness of the city. The buildings were highlighted by soft multi-colored lights which allowed him to move around without a torch. As they neared the center of the city the sound of fighting grew louder. Suddenly there was an explosion, but strangely they couldn't see anything. Kagome tapped InuYasha on the shoulder, indicating she wanted down. The boy stopped and crouched down so that she could slide off. Once on the ground Kagome knelt and ran her hand along the bottom of one of the buildings.

"InuYasha, look at this." She said, drawing his attention. Coming to stand beside her, the boy leaned over to see what she was pointing at. The street and lower section of the building was covered in some kind of cold hard substance. "Have you ever seen anything like this?" She asked, glancing up at him.

Leaning down further InuYasha ran a clawed hand along the smooth surface. "I've never seen anything like it." He murmured, frowning.

Kagome suddenly gasped and turned to stare at a dark mass in the middle of the road. "I can sense the jewel." She said, moving towards the mass.

"Kagome, wait!" InuYasha exclaimed, hurrying to catch up.

"Do you think you can break through this with your sword?" She asked, resting a hand on the misshapen mass. InuYasha studied the large dark shape, running his claws along the uneven surface.

"Sure, no problem." He shrugged. Pulling his father's sword free of its sheath he sliced into the mass in one swing. "That was too easy." He complained, resting the huge blade over his shoulder.

Kagome started to reach down, and then hesitated.

"What is it?" The boy asked peering into the cut he had made.

"The jewel. Can you feel that?" She asked, twisting her head to look at him.

InuYasha's pale brows drew together. His eyes suddenly widened as he felt the aura coming off the jewel. "Can you purify it?" He wondered.

"I think so." She said, closing her fingers around the dark glowing orb. The moment she touched it the dark aura vanished and the jewel blazed to life.

"Hey!" InuYasha cried, shielding his eyes and backing away, "Watch what you're doing!"

Kagome stared at the Shikon jewel. She couldn't believe the intensity of its aura. She was just holding it and InuYasha had to back away. Had something happened to the jewel, or to her?

******************************************

Kimmuriel staggered back in shock as Nexus broke through his attack. How was such a thing possible? Nothing should have survived being hit by that amount of energy. What kind of monster was this demon? The drow could count on one hand the amount of times he had been taken by surprise, and this was one of them. There wasn't enough time to open a portal. He didn't know what to do. In desperation the dark elf threw up a telekinetic shield. Perhaps he could use the falcon's power against it. He felt Rin's horror as the falcon darted towards them.

Nexus tore into the barrier with his talons, then screamed in rage as they scraped uselessly against the telekinetic shield. Copper eyes flashing angrily Nexus backed away to study them.

As soon as the demon moved back Kimmuriel released the energy stored in his barrier, throwing the falcon's attack back at him. The drow's mouth dropped open as the attack slid harmlessly off the falcon.

Nexus smiled coldly. "How foolish." The falcon remarked and darted forward.

She had been a fool. Rin looked up at Kimmuriel sadly. She had entrusted him with her power and he had misused it. She had meant for him to contain Nexus, not try to kill him. She was also fairly certain that he had no intention of releasing her energy when they broke contact. He was nearly drunk with power. She could see it in the way his eyes gleamed.

Nexus' scream of rage made her hair stand on end. She felt Kimmuriel tense under her hands and stagger back. Jerking around she watched in horror as the falcon raced towards them. Without thinking, Rin pushed Kimmuriel away, breaking contact. She felt the link between them stretch to breaking point. She spared him one last look then turned to face Nexus.

It took all her concentration to stretch her energy farther, using the connection between her and the drow to create tension. Flinging the taut energy around the falcon, she first tightened the tension, then quickly released it.

The energy lashed out, whip-like, around Nexus. The startled demon winced as the raw energy ripped through him.

Whirling around Rin raced back towards Kimmuriel. "Open a portal!" she screamed. The drow gave her a long look before opening the dimensional doorway. Stepping back, the dark elf bowed then disappeared into the portal, leaving her at the mercy of the enraged falcon.

Coming to a dead stop, Rin stared in disbelief at the empty space. As the portal closed, the link between them snapped. She hadn't told Kimmuriel that her very existence was tied to the power she had entrusted to him. The energy was her life, and when she had given her power to him, she had literally put her life in his hands. When Kimmuriel had stepped through the portal, severing their link, he had also cut off the energy that gave her life.

Rin collapsed to the ground, the life draining from her body. Taloned feet appeared in her line of vision. "You have cheated me, little human." The falcon said, crouching to look at her. "I find no satisfaction in this death."

Struggling for breath Rin looked up to meet the hard copper eyes. "Forgive me." She croaked.

The falcon cocked his head in a bird-like movement. "Why should I forgive you who imprisoned me?"

"I asked the citadel to stop you, not imprison you." She stopped, clutching her throat. When she was able to inhale again she continued. "I asked it to let you go, but once it had you it stopped responding to me."

"You imprisoned me by accident?" The demon growled. Rin nodded. The copper eyes flashed. "Shall I end your life?" He mused. Rin watched him silently for a moment then closed her eyes, a single tear escaping to run down her cheek.

"Then again, death may merely be an escape for you." The falcon continued. "How fitting that the one you trusted in turn betrayed you." Nexus watched calmly as the human girl choked, unable to draw breath. It was as if her very life force had been severed. He remained by her side, waiting. It wouldn't be long.

'_Why, Kimmuriel? Did my life mean so little to you?'_ Her body spasmed painfully, and then went deathly still. Nexus rested a taloned hand against her throat. Rising to his feet, the falcon turned his back on her.

Three dark elves stood directly behind him. Nexus cocked an eyebrow as he noticed the one that had betrayed the girl. The falcon watched with interest as the elf suddenly tensed, his face twisting in shock.

"Perhaps you did not mean to betray her after all." The falcon mused. Stepping aside, Nexus motioned to Rin's still form. "I saw the betrayal in her eyes as you tore the life from her."

Kimmuriel's eyes flew to the slight figure lying so still on the ground. "You fool; why didn't you warn me?" He whispered. Glancing to Rai-guy, he motioned for the wizard to begin the spell. As Rai-guy began to chant, Kimmuriel used his psionic abilities to amplify the wizard's spell. If things went according to plan they should be able to send the demon back to his own realm.

Nexus' lips parted in a hard smile. As he took a step forward one of the elves, sporting a ridiculously huge hat, pulled a slender wand from a pouch at his belt. Pointing the wand at the demon a glob of green goo spewed forth. The surprised falcon stopped as the sticky goo splattered across him. Grasping some of the gooey stuff in his talons, Nexus lifted his hand out in front of him to inspect the strange substance. He scowled as it proceeded to ooze between his talons.

Wasting no time, Rai-guy completed the spell, opening the gate to the demon realm. Nexus looked up as the portal opened. The falcon inspected the portal for a few moments before turning back to the drow.

"Impossible." Rai-guy uttered, backing away.

Losing patience, Nexus launched into the air and dived towards the stunned dark elves.

"We must flee!" The wizard shouted, prompting Kimmuriel to open a dimensional door. As the other two rushed through the portal the psionist turned to follow. He was pulled up short as the falcon grasped the back of his cloak.

Kimmuriel's horrified eyes followed the falcon's razor sharp talons as they aimed for his throat. Nexus' copper eyes flashed with hatred. "Her life was mine to take, but because of your actions I have been denied. So you will give me yours in her stead." The falcon snarled.

**Author's Note:** Happy Easter everyone! I ate too much chocolate and now I am on a diet. *Sigh* I need to work on my will power.

**06-Lost-Eternal-Bliss-15:** Ah good. I glad there was sufficient weirdness, and I am happy to hear you'll stick around for the next story. I'm excited about it. Hopefully I will be able to improve my skills on the next one. :)

**Missing-'Nin'Akiko:** The wait is almost over, but hopefully I can keep you in suspense for just a little while longer. :)

**New Fan:** *Snicker* Did you see this one coming? Poor Kimmuriel. Killing Rin by accident. :)

**Musa uchina:** Okay, what does "Z" stand for? I know lol, and omg, and a few others, but not "Z". I know, I'm behind the times. Love popcorn though. Sorry about Kimmuriel, but he is a drow after all. :)

**ColdHeartVixen:** I couldn't leave Nexus out. He's so much fun. Dangerous Quirks. I like that. :)

**Rherorical-Ducky:** I was looking for Sesshomaru's sound, and think you're talking about after Kimmuriel got away and Kephren complained. I think the snort indicated Sesshomaru's unconcern for Kephren's opinion. You grounded yourself for 40 days? What did you do? I can't think of anything that would make me ground myself for 40 days. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kimmuriel twisted within the falcon's grip, trying to free himself. Nexus was incredibly strong. The dark elf's eyes followed the gleaming talons as they aimed for his throat.

Pink light streaked across the cavern, slamming into the falcon's back. Nexus dropped the drow as he reached behind him to pull out the still glowing arrow. The falcon turned towards his attacker, copper eyes flashing angrily.

Taking advantage of the distraction Kimmuriel scrambled backwards. Opening a dimensional portal he grabbed Rin and darted into the doorway.

Nexus watched the drow escape. His revenge would have to wait. The falcon examined the glowing arrow and then crushed it in his hand. Standing behind a large pillar that dominated the cavern was his attacker. Nexus' copper eyes flashed as he stalked towards the slender figure.

"Who are you that you would dare attack me?" Nexus demanded. The slender figure backed up as he approached. "Do you think to run?" The falcon mocked. His copper eyes widened as he got a closer look at his attacker. "You are nothing more than a human female. What insanity would prompt you to attack me?"

Kagome frantically back-pedaled. What had she been thinking? Her arrow had barely scratched him. He wanted to know why she tried to kill him. What was she going to tell him? _You're insane and I can't let you keep on killing. _It wasn't that she cared if he killed the dark-skinned monsters, but he wouldn't stop with them. It would be easier to stop him here. Kagome didn't want to consider the trail of bodies that the falcon would leave in his wake if he escaped these caverns.

"Nothing to say little human?" Nexus asked, rushing forward.

Kagome gasped as his talons closed around her throat.

"Kagome!" She heard InuYasha scream her name. His voice filled with horror.

Nexus glanced towards the boy.

Kagome found her voice. "Sit boy!" She choked. She had to stop him or he would die.

InuYasha's charge was brought to an abrupt halt as the beads around his neck activated, slamming him into the ground.

The falcon gave her a curious look. "You seek to save the boy." He said thoughtfully. "You do realize that he is not human?"

"He's my friend." She gasped, tearing at the talons that were cutting off her air.

Nexus started to reply, then stopped, blood filling his mouth. He coughed, a watery choking sound. Kagome looked down as the talons loosened. Shining black metal protruded from a thousand tiny punctures. Nexus turned his head, copper eyes flashing in fury. "Abomination." He snarled. His grip weakened and Kagome quickly wriggled free. Staggering backwards she saw Kephren standing behind Nexus, his black armor piercing the falcon. The Talisian didn't even glance at her.

"I am not the abomination, beast. Though it will please me to complete what the ancients left undone." Kephren said coldly. The tiny spears of armor shot forward and curved around the demon, encasing him in a cocoon-like net of metal. The falcon screamed as the wire mesh cut into him. Even the ancient demon was helpless against the sentient alloy.

Kagome covered her face in horror as the metal cut into Nexus' flesh. She had wanted to stop the demon, but not like this. Her stomach knotted at the falcon's agonized cry. She couldn't watch it anymore. Running forward she grabbed Kephren's arm.

"Stop this! You're torturing him!" She shouted. The Talisian turned inhumanly cold eyes on her. "Do not interfere." He told her. Kagome shivered. This wasn't the Kephren she knew. The person she knew had not been cruel. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You're enjoying this." She told him.

Kephren's silver eyes narrowed, and for a moment she wondered if he would strike her. His eyes were so cold. "By what right do you question me?" He demanded. Kagome's hand shook where it rested on his arm. "He didn't kill Rin. The drow did." She argued as Kephren continued to look at her. Kagome took a deep breath and continued. "Don't kill Nexus for something he didn't do."

"Rin is not my motivation." Kephren said, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Then why?" She whispered. Kephren didn't answer. Nexus screamed as the metal tightened. Kagome staggered back, gagging. It was like watching a piece of meat being pushed through a strainer. The Talisian stepped back, releasing the falcon. Kephren watched silently as the mighty demon collapsed to the ground, blood pooling beneath him. Nexus' ravaged body shuddered convulsively. A terrible wheezing sound rattled through his crushed lungs.

Kagome fell beside Nexus, staring at his mangled form. "Why?" She whispered. She wanted to look away. Why couldn't she look away?

"Why do you care?" Kephren's voice came from above her.

"Nexus has known nothing but hatred and torment his whole life." She looked up; tears streaming silently down her cheeks. "It isn't fair."

Kephren remained silent, watching her.

Warmth from her pocket drew her attention. Reaching into her jeans she pulled out the Shikon jewel. It blazed with light. She had never seen it do that before. The jewel was vibrating with energy, which intensified as she held it towards the dying falcon.

Light exploded from the Shikon jewel. Kagome's mouth dropped open as it lifted off her hand. The jewel paused above Nexus' chest then sank into his flesh. Kagome shrieked and grabbed for the jewel. It was too late. The jewel was gone, and Nexus' body was giving off a faint pink glow.

Kagome was appalled. What had she done? How was she going to stop this?

"Use the wish." The boy said from where he lay face down in the street. Kagome jerked around to stare at her friend.

The wish. Would it work? She had to try. Placing her hands on Nexus' chest, she made her wish, then sat back and waited. If this didn't work, it wouldn't matter where she was. There would be nowhere she could go that she would be safe. She shivered at the mere thought of Nexus controlling the power of the Shikon jewel.

Strong hands lifted her off the ground. "What have you done?" Kephren demanded.

"Hopefully, freed him." Kagome replied in a small voice. The Talisian frowned and transferred his silver gaze back to the demon. Kagome leaned against him. After what she had seen him do, she should be afraid, but she wasn't. She felt safe. It didn't make any sense.

Nexus groaned and slowly sat up as the last of his wounds closed. The copper eyes flashed as he looked around.

"The human is yours?" The falcon asked, looking at Kephren.

The Talisian stared back silently, keeping a firm grip on Kagome.

"It was you that brought me back." Nexus said, staring at her. "Why?"

Kagome hesitated, and then slowly answered. "It wasn't right the way you were treated. Everyone deserves a chance. You never had one."

Nexus looked at her for a long moment and then cautiously rose to his feet. "I am healed." He murmured, inspecting his skin. "Do we fight again, abomination?" he inquired, running a taloned hand along his newly healed stomach.

"I killed you once. I need not repeat the act." The Talisian decided. "Do you desire another fight?" The falcon cocked his head in a decidedly bird-like movement and considered the Talisian. "Strangely I no longer have the desire to kill you."

Kephren nodded and pulled Kagome closer. "What just happened?" She whispered as Nexus turned away. The Talisian looked down at her. "You surprise me. For one so delicate to tame that beast is no small feat."

"What did you wish?" Kephren asked, turning her towards him.

She thought about it for a moment, trying to put her desire into words. "I wanted him to have a chance to live. To be freed from his pain."

"I would appear that you have succeeded." Kephren agreed. The Talisian looked over towards where Thryss and Sesshomaru lay trapped within the black crystal. "It is well the drow fled. The demon will be most upset when he gets free."

Kagome rested her head against his chest. "I wonder why the drow took Rin's body?"

*************************************************

Kimmuriel exited the portal to find Rai-guy and Jarlaxle waiting for him.

"I feared for your safe return." Jarlaxle remarked, his eyes on the slight girl held in the psionist's arms. "She lives?" The mercenary asked, moving closer.

"I know not. She withheld information from me." Kimmuriel said, laying her down on the floor. They were in one of Bregan D'aerthe's many hideouts, and though the furnishings were minimal, the carpet was thick and plush.

Rai-guy walked over to Kimmuriel and crouched down beside him. "Why didn't you leave her?" The wizard wondered, closely watching the psionist's reaction. There had to be a reason for Kimmuriel's uncharacteristic kindness. Rai-guy knew his friend well enough to know that Kimmuriel did nothing out of kindness. They were drow after all, and a drow _never_ endangered himself without a very good reason.

Kimmuriel met the wizard's curious gaze. "Her death will enrage the demon that owns her. When he breaks free it would be in our benefit to ensure that she is breathing." The wizard nodded in understanding. He had seen the demon that owned this girl and had no desire to face him in battle.

"Can you heal her?" Jarlaxle asked. The wizard stared at the girl for a long moment. "It will come with a price." He said, looking up at his leader.

"Of course." The mercenary replied with a wave of his hand. "There is always a cost."

Rai-guy sighed; he would have to pray to Lolth for a healing. Lolth, the spider queen, was the chaotic deity that the drow worshipped. It was always a gamble dealing with the capricious goddess. She might grant his request, or she might punish him for his presumption. But the spider queen loved chaos, and this small human was at the center of the chaos now ripping through Menzoberranzan. The wizard suspected she would grant him his request.

Kimmuriel rose and moved to stand beside Jarlaxle while Rai-guy prayed to the spider queen to heal the girl. The psionist absently wondered what his leader would want to repay him for the healing.

"It is done." The wizard announced a short time later.

"It would be best if I were to explain things to her." Kimmuriel said. Rin was still unconscious, but he could feel her energy again. He had felt strangely empty when he couldn't sense her anymore.

Jarlaxle smiled, and motioned for Rai-guy to follow him, leaving Kimmuriel alone with the girl.

Once the others had left the psionist leaned down to pick her up. Carrying Rin to one of the chairs he set her down and waited. It wasn't long before she sucked in a ragged breath. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room, confusion in her silver-stained eyes.

Rin felt awful. Bringing a hand to her head she gently massaged her aching forehead. What had happened? Cool fingers brushed against her cheek. Rin struggled to keep her eyes open. If only she could get her head to stop spinning. Forcing her eyes to stay open she saw Kimmuriel's darkly handsome face leaning over her. He looked worried. Kimmuriel looked worried? He had never been worried about her before; why would he suddenly be concerned?

"Why did you withhold pertinent information from me?" He asked softly, tilting her head back so that she met his gaze. Rin stared at him blankly. Kimmuriel frowned, leaning closer to study her. "You are well?"

Her mouth was so dry that her words came out as a croak. "Be still." He said, leaving her side. She tried to watch him but could barely move her head. He returned holding a glass in his hand. Bringing it to her lips he commanded her to drink. Rin took a sip then coughed violently. He waited a short time then gave her another sip. She swallowed more easily the second time. "Better?" He asked. Rin nodded and reached for the glass. "Slowly." He cautioned as she raised it to her lips. Sitting back, Kimmuriel waited until she handed the glass back to him before repeating his earlier question. "Why did you withhold information?"

The fog finally lifted from Rin's mind and the memories came flooding back. Kimmuriel had left her to die. Rin closed her eyes against the terrible memory. When the drow remained silent she realized that he was waiting for an answer. What had he asked? Rin opened her eyes. "What?"

"Why did you withhold information from me?" He demanded, raking a slender hand through his white hair.

"I couldn't let you control me until I knew how you would use my power." She answered. She shifted and tried to get up, but he pushed her back, his features darkening in anger as he loomed over her. "Why would you do something so foolish?" The drow's long white hair fell forward, a silken curtain. Rin sighed in resignation as her eyes followed the fall of hair. Why couldn't she bring herself to hate him? He had betrayed her. Killed her. That's right, she had died. She didn't feel dead. Rin gave him a confused look. "Am I dead?"

A familiar look of irritation crossed the elf's face. "Do you feel dead?"

"No." Rin was baffled. "But I remember dying. It was awful. I don't want to do that again." Kimmuriel muttered something under his breath and brought his fingers up to rub his temples.

"Rai-guy healed you. Your heart had stopped but there was still time." The dark elf paused to give her a stern look "Had you warned me, I could have prevented this."

"You left me." Rin whispered.

"I needed to catch the demon by surprise." Kimmuriel perched on the arm of the chair, leaning back to look at the ceiling. "When I returned, your energy had ceased. I thought the portal had interrupted the link until I returned."

"You planned to return?" She wasn't sure if she believed him.

"Of course." He twisted his head to look at her. "You are fortunate that Rai-guy was able to heal you."

A thought suddenly occurred to her. "What happened to Nexus?"

The drow shrugged. "I know not."

"Is Lord Sesshomaru alright?"

The drow shrugged again, obviously not concerned about her lord. Rin jumped out of the chair, startling him. She staggered and would have fallen had he not caught her.

Kimmuriel had an epiphany. "I finally understand how you have survived this long." At Rin's glare he continued. "There has always been someone around to save you from your stupidity." A pleased look settled across the elf's dark features.

"Oooh!" Rin huffed, trying to pull away. It didn't work very well since she still felt light-headed. Kimmuriel slid into the chair, pulling her down with him. "Your demon is a problem though. Once he has freed himself, if he does not find you alive and well, then Menzoberranzan will suffer for it."

Rin wanted to be angry with him, but she was finding it difficult. She was so tired that all she wanted to do was curl up against him and go to sleep. She loved it when he held her. Kissed her. No. Kimmuriel was evil. He had left her to die. Still, he had planned on coming back. So exactly how evil did that make him?

Rin's tired mind was having trouble coming up with an answer. Maybe Kimmuriel would be able to answer her question. "How evil are you?"

A laugh from the doorway drew her gaze. Kimmuriel's flashy leader was leaning against the door frame grinning widely. "My dear girl, would someone who is evil risk his life to save you?" The mercenary inquired. Rin frowned. "You risked your life for me?" She asked, staring at the psionist.

"He did indeed." Jarlaxle confirmed, coming closer. "It looks as though Rai-guy's healing was successful. It is fortunate that we were here. I shudder to think what might have happened to you if we had not been here."

Rin pushed away from Kimmuriel to stand and bowed in thanks. "I am most grateful." Unfortunately Rin hadn't considered how being light-headed might affect her balance. Stumbling forward, she crashed gracelessly into the mercenary, who merely laughed and caught her against him--holding her a bit too close in Rin's opinion. Although, she had to admit, he was formed very nicely. Still, he couldn't compare to Kimmuriel.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked, flushing. She heard Kimmuriel give a long-suffering sigh as he took hold of her arm and pulled her off his leader.

Jarlaxle smiled at how quickly the psionist reclaimed his prize. "I do apologize for the rush, but we must return you before your demon breaks free." The mercenary said. Kimmuriel nodded and began opening a dimensional doorway.

***************************************************

Nexus felt strange. The falcon looked back at the girl. Why had she risked her life? She couldn't possibly have thought she could hurt him. The abomination was another oddity. By all rights it should have attacked him again, yet it hadn't. None of this made sense to the falcon. He had been shown kindness only once, long ago, by a human child. The same child would sentence him to imprisonment years later. He remembered all this, yet the rage did not come. How strange.

A sharp cracking sound drew the falcon's attention. The dog-demon was breaking free of crystallized flame. Light blazed through tiny hair-line cracks that raced along the surface. The lines widened, flooding the area with light as the crystal gave way, freeing the demon.

**Author's Note:** One more chapter to go! The next chapter may take a little longer for me to post since I have to tie up all my loose ends. Did you enjoy this story?

**Rherorical-Ducky:** I don't know what it is about InuYasha. Maybe it's because I can't relate to him. Oh well, at least he won't be in my next story. Although it's good that I'm keeping you on the edge of your seat. :)

**06-Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15:** Thanks for the compliment. I am always looking to improve. :)

**New Fan: **You saw that coming? I guess that means I need work harder. :)

**Musa uchiha: **You didn't get any candy on Easter? That's just wrong, but don't cry, at least there's more story to read! Better than candy, right? :)

**Missing'Nin'Akiko:** Yeah, you're on the edge of your chair! I'll try to keep you there, but I only have one more chapter.:)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rin grasped Kimmuriel's sleeve as he opened the dimensional doorway. How was she going to convince her lord to spare her drow? The look on her lord's face right before she died had been ferocious. Lord Sesshomaru would want blood.

"This is beyond foolish." The wizard grumbled. "You will meet only death."

Kimmuriel didn't bother to answer as he completed the doorway. Ignoring the wizard's disapproving glare and his leader's speculative expression the psionist propelled Rin into the portal.

**************************

They emerged behind the building surrounding the center of the city. A brilliant flash caused the dark elf to shade his eyes and back away as light flooded the area.

"Go." He whispered, moving into the shadows. Rin hesitated for a moment, then turned and ran in the direction of the light.

She squinted, her heat sensing vision temporarily blinding her as she rounded the building. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness she made out the form of Nexus standing directly in front of her. Rin shrieked, skidding to a halt in front of him. She wheeled around, hoping to escape, but was pulled up short as the falcon grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

Clasping her hands in front of her, Rin prayed to every god she could think of to spare her life. She hung suspended from his talons, praying fervently for several minutes before it occurred to her that he hadn't made a move to kill her. Opening her eyes just a slit, she peered up at Nexus. He was watching her curiously, his head tilted to one side.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

The falcon continued to stare at her for a moment, "I thought your drow companion had already taken care of that."

"He didn't know it would kill me." She said meekly.

"He betrayed you, as you betrayed me." Nexus pulled her closer, staring directly into her silver-stained eyes. "Why would choose such a companion?" Rin let out a small squeak as he pulled her level with his face. _Please don't eat me, _she begged silently.

"It wasn't on purpose. He didn't mean to hurt me. It was an accident." She whispered, shuddering as the falcon's copper eyes flashed.

"As you did not mean to imprison me." Nexus concluded, a thoughtful look entering his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question." Rin said quietly, trying to control her shaking.

The falcon studied her silently, making her shake even harder. "You were betrayed by the one you trusted, as was I. There is no need for further action." He decided. Rin sighed, her shoulders slumping in relief. She glanced up at the falcon wondering what had changed his mind. Now that he wasn't trying to kill her she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Scary, but gorgeous.

"Um … are you going to put me down?" She ventured, still dangling from his talons. To her surprise a small smile flitted across his face. "I believe it would be best if you remain with me until the dog-demon comes to his senses." Rin whipped her head around in time to see her lord break free of the hardened flames; his roar of fury making her hair stand on end.

"I have to do something!" She exclaimed, wriggling to get free. Nexus ignored her. His copper eyes were fixed on the dog-demon, waiting to see what he would do.

Sesshomaru was in a rare fit. Thryss was bleeding from multiple wounds, a rare occurrence for a Talisian. The dark elf had dared to harm Rin, and the creature had stood by and watched it all. The demon growled in rage. Blood was going to flow. He felt the rage increase within him, warning of the imminent change.

"My Lord!" Rin screamed. "I'm over here!"

Sesshomaru turned towards the voice and darted towards the falcon. Lost in rage, all he could see was Nexus.

Nexus merely reached out and released a wave of energy knocking the demon off his feet.

Rin watched in horror as her lord got to his feet, his eyes glowing red. "My Lord, Nexus has not harmed me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"She is correct. Her betrayer is the dark elf." Nexus told him. The demon lord stopped, catching the scent of the elf. Snarling, he turned his attention to the one who had harmed her. The drow. In a movement too fast to follow the demon disappeared into the depths of the city.

Rin's eyes shot to Nexus' "What are you doing?" She cried. The falcon glanced at her. "Your protector will not regain his senses until blood is drawn. He is consumed by rage and could not see you."

"No." She whimpered, tears filling her eyes. "Let me down." Rin cried, tears streaming down her face. "He'll kill Kimmuriel!" She writhed within his grasp, trying to break free. Giving up she lifted eyes drowning in tears. "I can't bear to lose anyone else I care about."

"You care about the one who betrayed you?" The falcon looked confused.

"Yes."

Nexus shook his head and set her down. "It makes no sense to me."

As soon as her feet hit the ground Rin took off after her lord. Racing around through the maze of buildings she prayed she would make it in time. Please don't kill him. A low growl caught her attention. Turning sharply she ran towards the frightening sound.

Her lord had Kimmuriel cornered. Her dark elf had put up a barrier, but it was weakening. It wouldn't be long before her lord broke though. She wasn't going to make it in time.

"My Lord! Please! Stop!" Her screams fell on deaf ears as Sesshomaru loosed his whip. Rin dropped to her knees, a cry of pure anguish escaping her lips.

A streak of blackness darted between the furious demon and the drow and caught the whip. The demon's eyes narrowed. "Don't interfere." Sesshomaru growled at Kephren.

The Talisian grinned. "Let the child have her pet, demon."

Her demon lord's face twisted in fury. "Move." Kephren let go the whip, but didn't move.

Sesshomaru snarled.

Reaching back Kephren dragged the drow out of his barrier and pulled him forward. With a mere glance the Talisian dismissed the telekinetic barrier.

Kimmuriel turned shocked eyes on Kephren who smiled happily at him then turned to the demon.

"I keep being told how every child needs a pet, yet when Rin finally finds one you want to kill it." Kephren said. The Talisian continued, delighted by the demon's angry glower. "We can take him back with us, and then when Rin tires of him you can kill him." Kephren finished in a soothing voice.

Rin's outraged squawk drew his attention. "Kephren!" She shrieked, stomping over to him. Placing her hands on her hips she glared at him ominously. "Kimmuriel is not a toy for you to play with."

"I already have a toy; this one is yours." The Talisian agreed. The elf stared at him; this was getting worse and worse.

Sesshomaru slowly moved forward, an expression of shock on his elegant face. Reaching out he placed a clawed hand on Rin's shoulder and spun her around. "How is it that you are alive?" He whispered.

Now that he wasn't threatening Kimmuriel anymore Rin squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his waist. "My Lord. I'm so happy you are alright!"

"You did not answer my question." The demon said looking down at her out of calm golden eyes.

"Kimmuriel and his people healed me. Please My Lord, don't hurt him." She pleaded, clenching the demon's shimmering black clothing in her hands.

Sesshomaru met the drow's eyes. "Is this true?" He demanded. Kimmuriel gave a short nod. The demon looked back down into Rin's pleading eyes. "I will spare his life." He announced as he freed his clothing from Rin's hands.

Kephren's smile widened. "Then we can keep him?" A panicked look entered the drow's eyes as he stared at the creature.

Sesshomaru watched the blood drain from the drow's dark face, turning his skin an interesting shade of gray. Obviously the creature's suggestion didn't appeal to the dark elf. Perhaps the creature's suggestion was worth some consideration.

Kimmuriel glanced furtively around, seeking a means of escape. Of all the schemes he had come up with this one had been a colossal failure. The psionist had no intention of becoming a plaything.

Kimmuriel started to open a dimensional doorway, only to have it immediately slam shut. Coldness settled over the drow, the portal had been closed intentionally from the opposite side. The only one capable of such a feat was Rai-guy, but for what purpose? Why would he leave his ally at the mercy of demons?

"It matters not that people have abandoned you, drow." The creature's wind-like voice broke through Kimmuriel's shock. Jerking around to meet the creatures unsettling silver gaze, he asked. "Why?" The creature's lips quirked up. "Because the child will be distressed if we return without you."

"Why do you care?" Kimmuriel wondered. The creature turned towards him, and the drow was momentarily struck speechless. He had never seen anything as stunningly beautiful as the being standing in front of him. He had never looked closely at it before. Therefore, it took a full minute for the drow to realize the creature was speaking to him.

"For reasons I cannot begin to comprehend, you inspire the child to control her abilities." Kephren wasn't sure why he desired to put the elf's mind at ease. He didn't care if the drow was frightened, but he had no desire to return to Talis with Rin if the child left her pet behind. He had witnessed what the humans called _pouting_. Rin was very good at it, and if they left the elf behind she would do far more than pout. His peace of mind would be at stake.

To the Talisian's surprise the elf did not look at ease. He wondered why—perhaps it was a peculiarity of the species. They were nearly as fragile as humans; it would make sense for a species that delicate to be frightened.

Impatient with the creature's foolishness, Sesshomaru turned and started back towards the center of the city. "We are leaving." He told them, not bothering to see if they followed.

"Let him go." Rin said, walking over to Kephren.

"Once we have entered the gate." The Talisian told her as he started after the demon, dragging the reluctant drow along with him.

Rin sighed and fell back a step to talk to the elf. "I'm sorry, there's no reasoning with him." She noted that Kimmuriel looked on the verge of panic. "Don't worry, you'll like my world." She assured him. The drow turned disbelieving eyes on her. Poor Kimmuriel, there was nothing she could do to ease his fears. He wouldn't believe her until he saw for himself.

Once they reached the center of the city the rest of the group met them. Sesshomaru noted the cold expression on Thryss' face. She was in pain; the black fire had breached her armor. Of course it would take some doing to get her to let him treat her wounds, stubborn Talisian. He was looking forward to it.

Kephren moved forward and extended a hand in front him to open the portal. The air ripped open, a swirling vortex forming. The Talisian waited until the others had entered, then looked at Nexus. The falcon gave him a cool glance then silently followed the others.

Kephren looked at the dark elf standing quietly by his side. "Perhaps Rin will give you to me when she tires of you." He remarked as he shoved the elf into the portal. The look of pure horror on the drow's face was priceless. Kephren grinned and stepped into the vortex.

*******************************

"Why did you have me close the gate?" Rai-guy asked, glancing at his leader as he removed the scrying bowl from the table.

Jarlaxle gave him a sly smile and adjusted his hat. "He was accepted by them."

Rai-guy set the bowl back on its shelf before taking a chair opposite the wily mercenary. A smile curved his lips as he met Jarlaxle's glowing red gaze. "We have gained some powerful allies."

The wizard paused, a thought occurring to him. "How do we know they will return him? It would be a shame to lose such a valuable member of Bregan D'Aerthe."

"The girl." Jarlaxle leaned back complacently against the soft cushions. Rai-guy looked at him askance. The mercenary smiled at his lieutenant. "Never underestimate the power of human love."

Rai-guy grimaced. "Human love?" He asked in distaste. Jarlaxle laughed out loud at his lieutenant's disgusted expression. The wizard, for all his learning, had much to learn about the world that lay beyond Menzoberranzan.

"Yes. Love. Humans place great value on those they love." The mercenary's smile grew wider. "And the girl loves Kimmuriel."

"That's disgusting." Rai-guy exclaimed, pushing himself out of the chair. His leader had always been odd, but this? It was too much. Turning his back on the mercenary, Rai-guy walked quickly from the room. He didn't want to hear any more of this nonsense.

Jarlaxle watched in amusement as his lieutenant stomped from the room. Laughing softly to himself, he murmured. "What's more, I believe Kimmuriel loves her. May the gods have mercy on his soul." Jarlaxle leaned back to stare at the ceiling. It had been a most entertaining day.

**Author's Note:** Yeah! Last chapter! I do have an epilogue. My proofreader is working on it and I will post it as soon as it's ready.

**06-Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15:** Don't worry, there is still more to read! The epilogue is coming.

**Adeaneri:** *Snicker* There are times when it is good to be loathed.

**New Fan:** Thanks, I have more weird ideas, so there will be more coming in a while.

**Rhetorical Ducky**: Okay, you can't just leave me in limbo like this. I need details! What was it about the first story that caught your attention? Was it because it was about Sesshomaru? Or was there an aspect to the first story that you liked? This kind of input is REALLY helpful. It's always hit-and-miss trying to figure out what the readers are thinking.

**Missing'N'Akiko:** LOL. I kept you on the edge of your seat? That's good, I want you to look forward to the next chapter.

**Musa uchiha:** Hmmm…the sugar rush. There's nothing quite like it, but don't chew on the keyboard. That's bad for your computer.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Blazing light blinded Kimmuriel as he stepped through the gate. Pulling his cowl over his eyes, the drow lowered his head, trying to escape the painful brightness.

"You can let him go now." Rin said. Kimmuriel's arm was abruptly released and he resisted the urge to rub it. The creature had a crushing grip. He wondered what they would do to him. He had no doubt that any request the girl made would be ignored. He could only hope his death would be quick.

"InuYasha, do you still have my back-pack?" A new voice asked.

"Huh? Uh yeah, it should still be at our campsite." A rough voice answered.

"Would you please get it for me?" The first voice asked. Kimmuriel decided the speaker must be female from the pitch of the voice.

"Why?" The second voice whined. The drow heard the female speaker make an exasperated sound. "Just get it. Okay?" There was some muttering and then the sound of someone running. A short time later the runner returned sounding highly aggravated. "Here."

"Thank you." The female said. Kimmuriel heard some rustling and then the female called out. "Rin, give these to your friend. Maybe it will help."

"What are they?" Rin asked.

"Sunglasses. They're really dark. You put them on like this." Kimmuriel wondered what the mysterious _sunglasses_ were. He heard Rin make a happy sound then walk in his direction. She stopped in front of him and he felt her reach up under his cowl. He had his eyes closed so he couldn't see what she was doing. He jerked when she set something cool and smooth on his nose, sliding the rest of it around his ears.

"Try opening your eyes." Rin said.

The last thing the drow wanted to do was trust these unpredictable people, but he was alone and had no better options. He hated this. Opening his eyes a little he could make out Rin. She was standing directly in front of him, staring into his cowl. He squinted painfully, he couldn't see well but at least he was no longer blind. Glancing to the side he saw what he assumed must be the female speaker that had provided the _sunglasses._ He bowed in thanks. She was obviously human. He wondered why she would come to the demon realm.

"Do they help?" The human female asked, moving a little closer. She seemed wary of him. He wondered why she was nervous of him and not the demons.

"Yes. My thanks." Kimmuriel answered. The human smiled and turned towards the boy with dog ears, the one he had seen a while back. The drow suddenly realized that this was the human that the creature had been carrying.

"Are you coming?" The boy asked, looking downcast. Staring sullenly at the ground he waited for her reply.

"Later. Go ahead without me. I'll meet up you in a while." The human female said. The boy sighed sadly, threw her a longing glance, and then took off in the direction of some trees. They had trees in the demon realm? How strange.

"Kagome, have you seen Master Myoga?" Rin asked, her eyes on the boy's departing form.

Kagome snickered. "He's over there with InuYasha." She pointed to the running boy. "Running as far away from danger as he can get!" Rin's answering laugh led the drow to surmise that the flea's cowardice was well known.

Sesshomaru's voice drifted over and Kimmuriel twisted around to see where the demon was. Standing in the middle of a wide grassy area the demon lord was deep in conversion with Nexus.

"Will you return with us?" The demon lord inquired politely. Nexus shook his head, his glossy feathers shining.

The falcon looked over and said. "I have rarely seen the outside world, and I have no desire to be in an enclosed area." Following his gaze Kimmuriel could see what looked like cliffs in the distance. Nexus' voice drew his attention away from the massive rocks. "Perhaps another time we will speak, but there is much I do not know of this world. Many things I have yet to see."

Rin hurried over to the falcon. "You weren't even going to say goodbye?" She cried.

Nexus looked down at her curiously. "Goodbye?"

"You're supposed to say goodbye before you leave. That way we won't worry that you suddenly went missing." Rin explained.

"I will not get lost." Nexus answered in annoyance.

Rin pursed her lips. "Well, you will visit. Right?" The falcon tilted his head. "You would wish to see me again?"

"Of course." Rin said matter-of-factly.

Nexus inclined his head. "Then once I have satisfied my curiosity I will return."

A sunny smile erupted on Rin's face. Nexus gave her a faintly puzzled look and then looked towards the cliffs. As he moved away from her the feathers along his back lengthened and extended outwards, forming huge dark wings. Bending his knees slightly the falcon launched himself into the air and sped away. Rin spun towards Kimmuriel, still smiling, and trotted over.

"I wonder if he'll take me flying?" She chattered happily, wrapping her hands around his arm. The drow stared at her blankly. He had a sinking feeling life was about to get a lot more difficult.

"You see, demon. I was correct. She needed a pet." Kephren said smugly.

"Silence, fool." Sesshomaru snarled, moving swiftly away from the annoying Talisian. Turning towards the castle the demon said. "It is time we return."

***************************************

Kimmuriel was severely out of his element.

The demon's _castle_ had walls made of paper. If that wasn't strange enough, the paper had been painted. The colorful designs covered large portions of the fragile partitions. What being in its right mind would want paper walls? Perhaps it was something that only demons understood. It certainly made no sense to him.

There was virtually no furniture, though there were a lot of cushions all over the floor. If you wanted to sit or lie down then it was going to be on the floor.

It was also hideously bright inside. The drow pulled his cowl lower, trying vainly to keep his eyes from burning. At this rate they wouldn't need to torture him. The terrible burning light would do it for them. Kimmuriel was busy brooding when he felt Rin touch his arm.

"Come this way. I know the light is hurting your eyes." She said, tugging gently on his sleeve. He gave her a doubtful look but followed along without complaint. She led him down a steep set of steps. It grew gradually darker as they descended. Reaching the bottom Kimmuriel stepped down onto a rock floor.

"Where are we?" He asked, finally able to take off the strange contraption called _sunglasses_.

"My lord had some living quarters built below the castle. They aren't used much but I think it will be easier for you during the day." Rin smiled and motioned for him to follow her.

They followed a long carved tunnel that reminded the drow of the tunnels of the Underdark. The area wasn't particularly large; there were a total of five rooms. Kimmuriel was surprised to find an entire living area. There was a place to prepare food, a bathing chamber, a bed chamber, a main room and a study. It even had some scrolls although the drow doubted he could read them.

"Is this common?" He wondered, moving through the rooms.

Rin laughed. "No, not at all. My Lord was hoping that he could keep Kephren down here." She stopped and snickered. "But my teacher enjoys nothing more than tormenting Lord Sesshomaru."

"Don't demons use furniture?" He asked, looking at the variety of cushions. Rin smiled and moved beside him. "That is furniture." She told him, pointing to the cushions.

"So, you sit on the floor?" He was having a hard time with this. Rin nodded cheerfully. "You'll get used to it; it's just different." Kimmuriel didn't want to become accustomed to this, but apparently he wasn't going to be given a choice.

"It will be dark in a few hours, then I'll show you around. Are you hungry?" She suddenly asked.

"A meal would be welcome." He conceded. It would be foolish to refuse food; he would need his strength.

"Okay, I'll get us some food. There's a bathing chamber and some clothes if you want to change while I'm gone." She told him, skipping from the room. Kimmuriel watched her departing back with a sour expression. At least it didn't look he was going to be tortured right away. He wondered what they were waiting for.

*******************************************

Thryss winced as she pulled her armor into her skin exposing the wounds left by the black fire. It was taking longer to heal than she would have expected. Re-covering the wounds, she started towards the door. If they had not begun to heal within the next few days she would have to see if Keff knew anything about wounds caused by black fire.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, watching her quietly. "Let me see your injuries." He demanded, entering the room.

Thryss gave him a cold look. "I am well."

"I can smell your blood." He said calmly, removing his outer clothing and moving closer.

Thryss narrowed her eyes. Did he think he could distract her by the mere sight of his body?

"One would think that after ten years you would realize there are times you should accept aid." The demon muttered, closing in on her.

"I do not require aid." Thryss said, watching in annoyance as he disregarded her wishes again. Still, it was hard to ignore the way his pale silvery hair slid forward as he reached for her. She loved his ridiculously long hair. As he picked her up Thryss mentally kicked herself for getting distracted by all that lovely hair.

"What do you think you are doing?" She demanded in outrage.

"You need to clean those wounds." He informed her calmly. She was about to fight him, but the feel of his firm muscles against her was once again distracting. Really, she needed to get off this world. She was getting soft. Thryss glared up at him.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched at her disgruntled expression. "Why hasn't your armor healed you?" He asked.

Thryss relaxed against him, enjoying the feel of his skin. "Black fire is unique. We are fortunate to be alive. There is little that can survive a direct hit."

Moving into the bathing chamber, he stepped into the pool submerging them beneath the steaming water. Thryss sighed in pleasure and leaned against him.

"Withdraw your armor." He commanded her. Thryss ignored him. "If you will not cooperate then I can do it for you." He reminded her.

"I still don't know how you do that." She grumbled, absorbing the armor into her skin. "My armor shouldn't obey anyone but me."

The demon snorted and then stared in disbelief as he looked at the wounds. Her entire upper body had been damaged. The fire didn't actually burn, but she was missing entire sections of skin. It never ceased to amaze him how she was able to hide her pain.

"Do not concern yourself. I will heal." Thryss said as he studied her wounds. She watched as he gently ran a claw under a particularly large area that was missing skin. She glanced up in surprise when he carefully set her beside him, then rose out of the water.

"Where are you going?" Thryss inquired, twisting around as he moved across the room. Transfixed, she watched the water drip off the hard muscles of his back.

He returned a moment later with a jar of ointment and some clothes. Leaning down, he lifted her from the water.

Thryss sighed. "This is not necessary. I have endured far worse." She said, seeking to reassure him.

He didn't answer as he set about applying the ointment and clothes. "Do not cover these with your armor." When she didn't reply, "Do you understand?" He demanded in an ominous tone. He knew the moment his back was turned she would undo all he had done. Picking a piece of black clothing—he knew she would refuse any other color—he shook out a kimono and held it up.

"I do not wear clothing." Thryss said, beginning to call forth her armor.

"Your armor is not healing those wounds. Humor me." He said expressionlessly.

Thryss stared at him in shock, for the proud demon to ask such a thing showed the depth of his concern. His concern was unfounded, but since he asked she was willing to comply. "Very well." She said, slipping her arms into the silky material. At least he had chosen black, if it had been one of the horrid colorful things he was so fond of, even her affection wouldn't have gotten her into it. There were limits to what she would do to please him.

Sesshomaru hid his satisfaction behind a mask of calm. If she had any idea of _exactly_ how much it pleased him to have her obey him she would probably never do it again. And he had every intention of encouraging such behavior; even if it was one small step at a time.

Thryss' eyes moved down his muscular frame. "I have humored you. Now it is time for you to humor me."

Sesshomaru looked down his elegant nose and inquired. "Why should I humor you?"

"I have done as you asked; why are you not willing to do the same?" She said, a slight smile playing around her lips.

"What is your request?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Taking a moment to enjoy the feel of cloth against her skin, something she should have tired of long ago, she said. "I want you to ask your armor to assume a different style of clothing."

"No."

"Then I will not wear this. I have no reason to humor you if you are unwilling to do the same." She said, reluctantly stopping her exploration. The demon lord caught her hand, pulling her forward. "What manner of clothing were you speaking of?" He asked.

"I have never seen you wear the armor as it was meant to be worn." She answered.

"I will not dress like Kephren."

Thryss laughed. "I would never ask that of you. I want to see what form your armor would choose for battle."

The demon lord cocked an eyebrow; the armor had never responded to a request before, why would she think it would be different now? "My armor does not react the same way as yours." He reminded her.

Thryss tilted her head back to meet the hard golden gaze. "Ask just once more. If it does not respond then I will not ask again." Sesshomaru scowled down at her. "This will please you?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered, leaning forward to rest her cheek against his chest. Her demon might act like nothing mattered to him but she knew better. He would do anything for those close to him.

"Very well." He said emotionlessly, burying his claws in her dark hair. Sesshomaru wondered when this small female had managed to control him to such a degree. There was a time when he would have ignored her requests, or anyone else's for that matter. When had things changed? Perhaps more to the point, when had he changed?

***************************************

Kagome had never felt so exhausted in her entire life. She wearily followed the small demon that served Sesshomaru. Who would have thought the vicious demon lord would have had so many loyal servants? The small creature stopped in front of a set of doors, slid open a panel, and motioned for her to go inside.

"My lord has graciously provided this room for your use. A bath will be drawn presently. Is there anything else you require?" The servant bowed and waited politely.

Kagome stepped into the room, looking around in wonder. "Some food would be nice." She said absently, moving further into the room. The servant nodded, and then turned his back on her, disappearing down the hall.

Kagome momentarily forgot her exhaustion as she explored the chamber that Sesshomaru had given her. The walls were made of fine, smooth paper that had been painted with scenes of ancient battles. The scenes were so life-like they could have been a photograph—so different from the usual art styles of the day. She felt like she could reach out and touch the leaves on the trees, run her fingers through the horses' manes. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

The rest of the room was equally exquisite. The bed was made of the finest material, with brightly embroidered silk sheets folded at the bottom. Various statues graced the room. Fresh cut blooms had been artfully arranged in long delicate vases. The portion of the floor that was not covered in plush carpeting was a rich dark wood that had been polished to a high gloss.

Kagome shook her head in amazement. She shouldn't be surprised at the beauty of the demon lord's home. It was just that she had never visualized the violent demon in such a serene setting.

The arrival of the bath made her spin around in surprise. She had been so caught up in the room that she hadn't even heard them knock.

"If I can be of any further assistance you have but to ask." The servant said as he set a basket containing towels and bath supplies next to the tub. It was the little demon from earlier. He bowed once then turned to leave.

"Thank you." Kagome called after his departing back.

Gratefully stripping off her blood stained clothing, she slipped into the tub with a sigh of relief. It felt heavenly. The steam rising off the water had a faint flowery smell. Cherry blossoms she guessed. She closed her eyes and leaned back. It was so nice to be able to relax. Reaching outside the tub she felt around for the basket of bath stuff. Nothing. Kagome grumbled mildly and opened her eyes. Kephren crouched beside the tub.

Kagome screeched and dove into the water. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Kephren cocked his head, studying her silently. Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you answering me?" She wanted to know.

"You ask what you already know." He said, his wind-like voice making her shiver. Kagome caught herself. Why was she shivering? She wasn't afraid.

Kephren picked up a container from the basket. "This is used to cleanse yourself?"

"Don't even think about it." She warned.

"What would I need to think about?" He asked rhetorically, opening the container. Scooping out some of the mixture he leaned forward and began to massage it into her hair.

"Stop that!" Kagome squeaked, a bright red blush suffusing her cheeks. Kephren didn't answer as he slid long slender fingers into her hair, working in the mixture.

"If you don't leave this minute … I will scream." She said desperately. The Talisian cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face towards him. The scent of cherry blossoms drifted up from his hand. Kagome stiffened as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. At his movement the gleaming silver hair fell into the tub and floated around her in a silken caress. Kagome gulped; she was in trouble.

"Stop resisting your desire for me." He murmured, releasing her chin and concentrating once more on her hair.

Kagome stared at his impossibly perfect features and knew she was lost. "What are you going to do?" Kephren looked down at her. "Wash the blood from you." He answered.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's the only reason you're here? To wash my hair?" She asked skeptically, watching as the corner of his lips lifted in a smile. "Among other things." He confirmed. This was sounding worse and worse. Or maybe it was sounding better and better. Stop this! She commanded herself. He is going to break your heart. A small voice insisted that her heart didn't belong to her. Kephren held it in his beautiful, murderous hands. What did she think was going to happen when she gave her heart to a being that knew only death?

Kagome remained silent as he massaged the mixture into her hair, then rinsed it out. When he reached beneath the water she bolted from the tub. Grabbing a towel, she quickly wrapped it around herself and backed away. Kephren looked up from where he crouched by the tub, amusement in his silver eyes. Standing up, he motioned for her to come closer. Kagome snorted in derision at the absurd command until her body started moving toward him of its own accord.

"W…w…what are you doing?" She stammered, starting to panic.

"Nothing you don't desire. Though it confounds me how you continually delude yourself." He said, taking the towel from her now nerveless fingers and drying her off. Too shocked to speak Kagome just stared at him.

"There is nothing to fear." He said as he knelt in front of her rubbing the towel along her leg.

"Just the loss of my soul." She said sadly, closing her eyes. She felt him stand up and place his hands on her shoulders. He didn't say anything but she could feel his eyes. Kagome reluctantly opened her eyes, mortified to find they were filling with tears. He was watching her curiously, totally oblivious to what she meant. She laughed an unhappy, watery sound. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" She asked.

"You rarely make sense, but I am willing to listen." He said, catching a tear with one black finger.

She didn't say anything right away as she collected her thoughts. "You're right. For ten years you're the only one I ever wanted. It wasn't so bad since I never had you in the first place. It was just a longing for something I couldn't have. If I give myself to you then I won't get over it. You'll leave, and I'll want to die. I would rather just keep on wanting. I can't miss what I never had." Kagome looked away, ashamed of voicing her deepest fears and desires.

She looked up as he cupped her face. He was smiling, but it was slightly sad, even kind. It was an expression she had never seen on Kephren's beautiful face. She inhaled sharply at how that smile made him even more attractive, a thing which should never happen.

"You will never truly be parted from me." He said.

Kagome laughed harshly. "And why would I believe that?" She scoffed.

"You carry my blood." Kephren stated.

"What?"

"It was how I healed you. Didn't you wonder why you survived?" He inquired softly.

Actually she had wondered. "I don't understand."

"Come." He said, taking her hand and motioning towards the bed. "I will explain."

"On the bed?" She asked.

He grinned and nodded. Kagome knew this was a bad idea, yet she followed along anyways. Kephren lowered himself to the bed and pulled her down beside him. He tried to take her towel.

"Oh no you don't." She glared at him, gripping the towel tightly.

"You will get chilled." He said softly. Kephren looked at her angry expression and loosened his grip on the towel.

"Okay, you said you were going to explain. So start explaining." Kagome yanked her towel out of his fingers and waited. Kephren laughed quietly. "Talisian blood holds great power. To close your wounds I used my blood." He told her. Kagome stared at him.

"We are bound by blood." He explained.

"And what exactly does that mean?" She didn't like the sound of this.

"Your life now belongs to me." He said plainly. Kagome moved away indignantly. "Are you telling me I am your slave?" She demanded hotly. Kephren heaved a long-suffering sigh. "I am telling you it is impossible to lose me."

Kagome was quiet as she thought over what he had said. There was something different about her, though she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Bending over, she grabbed one of the silky sheets and carefully replaced her towel with the sheet. It didn't make her feel any less exposed.

"Do all humans talk as much as you and Rin?" Kephren wondered, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him. Kagome tried valiantly to ignore the way his body felt with only the silk sheet separating them. When she failed to answer he tilted her head up so that he could look at her. "Huh?" Kagome responded.

"Perhaps I have been dealing with your kind the wrong way." He murmured, bringing his lips to her throat. Kagome tried to form a thought and failed. Well there was one thought. "Can I see you without this?" She asked shyly, touching the black cloth covering his upper body. Kephren quietly rolled unto his back and absorbed_ all_ his clothing.

Kagome couldn't do more than stare for nearly five minutes. His body was as beautiful as his face, leaving no question as to his gender.

"Are you well?" Her head jerked up at the sound of his voice; she stared at him wide eyed.

Kephren grinned at her wide-eyed expression and reached down to partially cover himself with the silk sheet. Like that would help. "I had forgotten you have never seen one of my kind before." He said, rolling onto to his side, facing her. "Do human men look so different?" He asked curiously.

"Yes…I mean no…I haven't seen enough to compare." She babbled, trying to push the picture of his naked body from her mind. It wasn't working though, and she was dying to run her hands along all that satiny smooth black skin.

"You may touch me." He said, and as if reading her mind he caught her hand and laid it on his stomach. Kagome cautiously explored the sharply defined muscles of his abdomen. "How are humans different?" He asked curiously. Judging by her astounded expression it must be quite some difference.

"Human men are not perfect." She answered; she certainly wasn't going to encourage that ego of his.

"That's it?" He laughed quietly, pushing the sheet down to her waist.

She gasped as his long fingers slid up her ribcage to curl around her breast. Leaning down he whispered. "Lay on your stomach." No longer thinking clearly she did as he asked.

Once her back was to him he pulled the sheet away. Kagome shivered as the air hit her still damp skin. Then she felt his hand on her. He wasn't using anything else, just his hands. His fingers sought out the tense muscles along her back and shoulders, gently working out the tension. She sighed, amazed at how good it felt simply to have him touch her. He must have leant over her, because she felt his hair slide along her skin. Then she felt his tongue. He slowly dragged it along her spine, concentrating on where the bones protruded. Whenever he rested on a certain spot, an odd euphoric sensation washed over her. She felt so relaxed; so at ease.

She was feeling almost sleepy when his fingers reached between her legs. She gasped and jerked in surprise. He slowed his movement but didn't stop. She moaned as he eased his long fingers into her, gently working out the tension.

When he pulled his hand away she nearly begged him not to. Putting his hand on her shoulder he indicated for her to turn over. Lost in a fog of pleasure, Kagome complied.

She was astounded at exactly how much she wanted him. It was more of a need than a want. She needed him so badly that it hurt. Was this how it was supposed to feel; an uncontrollable desire that wiped out all other thought?

"Look at me." His voice broke through the fog. Kagome met his silver gaze with a questioning look. "You need to look at me." He repeated, lying back.

For a moment she was at a loss. What did he mean? Then her eyes left his face. Oh. When she had first seen him, it had been such a shock she hadn't been able to take it all in. She was feeling much more receptive now. He was magnificent. Reaching out, she ran a hand along the length of his body, feeling the hard slender muscle under his extraordinarily smooth black skin. He didn't have any nipples; she had always wondered why guys had nipples. He also didn't have a belly button. Not surprising since he was engineered. The expanse of smooth skin was broken only by the tight muscles that added dimension to his form. There was no hair on his body, whatsoever, she noted. She looked down and paused.

She was relieved to see that he seemed to be equipped similar to a human, but once again even _that_ was definitely not human. She reached out, and then stopped, unsure of herself.

"Touch me. There is nothing to fear." He assured her.

She looked at him and swallowed uneasily. Yeah, he looked basically human -- in the dreams of a madman. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Hadn't she just told him she would be better off wanting but not having?

Kephren watched her for a moment, then took her hand and placed it on the portion of his anatomy that she had been staring at. She needed to overcome this irrational fear.

Kagome jumped when he moved her hand and wrapped it around the hard black column. She had never touched anyone like this; it was a novel experience. Like the rest of his body this was smooth as well. As she ran her fingers along its length small ridges rippled along the surface following the path her finger took.

"What was that?" She whispered, stopping her exploration.

"Nothing you need to fear." He answered.

She moved her finger slowly and the ridges immediately appeared again, rippling along his skin. Placing her hand on the ridges she noticed that it felt strangely sensual as it rippled under her palm. To her surprise, that feeling of euphoria washed over her, but it was just a little different. More intense. She continued her exploration for some time, while Kephren watched her out of curious eyes.

Rolling onto his side he pulled her against him. Hooking a hand under her knee he raised her leg and swung it over his hip. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt him push into her, just a little. She lifted her eyes to his when she felt his hands on her face. Bringing his lips to hers he told her once again. "You have nothing to fear." And slid further into her. Kagome made a small sound of distress; this was beginning to hurt. Not bad, but he was only in part way.

Kephren ran a hand along her lower back, loosening the muscles that had tightened. He kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth and playing with hers. She noted in surprise that he hadn't pushed in any further. She wondered why. Then she felt something odd; a slight undulating feeling. It must be the ridges she had seen. Her eyes widened as an intensive wave of euphoric pleasure hit her. Distantly she felt him slide the rest of the way in, but the warm feeling spreading through her lower body wiped out any discomfort. She moaned softly into his mouth, her eyes closing.

He was still once more, and she noticed he was holding her very carefully as if he was afraid he might hurt her. She looked up to find him watching her, searching her face for signs of distress. She moved, to see exactly how uncomfortable it was to have him inside her. His unusually smooth skin made it easy to slide back and forth. Her small movement caused his body to react, and the ridges rippled against her, followed by intense pleasure. Kephren placed a hand on her hip, stilling her movement.

"Remain still while your body adjusts. You are new to this." He reminded her.

She didn't feel any discomfort until the euphoria passed. Then she realized the wisdom of his words. If she were moving, whatever it was that his skin gave off would dull her pain. Since this was her first time she would need to go slowly. Kagome laughed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"And here I thought I would be the one pleading for you to go slowly." She grinned.

Kephren brushed the hair back from her face. "You are far more fragile than I am. Your first time could not be rushed." He said simply. Kagome rested her cheek against him, letting her body relax. Gradually her body stretched, making it far more comfortable to have him inside her. When he started to slowly move she made a soft sound of pleasure. Wave after wave of sensation washed over her, wiping all thought from her mind. Her body screamed for more even as another wave of intense pleasure hit her. It became even more intense as he increased the speed of his movements. Then she seemed to explode; her body spasming violently until she collapsed against him, weak and spent. She sighed blissfully.

Kephren eased out of her, then picked her up and carried her to the tub. Setting her in the warm water, he picked up the cleansing solution once more and began to gently wash her. This time, Kagome just leaned back and smiled.

*************************************

Rin carefully climbed down the ladder, trying not to drop the tray of food. She had never had the best balance and it was quite an accomplishment that she made it to the floor without spilling anything. Moving with more confidence now that she was on a smooth surface, she hurried to Kimmuriel's new quarters. She hoped he would come to like her world; she wanted him to enjoy his visit.

He spun around at her approach, still on guard. Rin sighed inwardly. What did he think they were going to do to him? She smiled up at him as she knelt by the table and set down the tray. The drow just stared back, unsmiling.

"Are you hungry?" She asked cheerfully, arranging the bowls on the table. He walked over and sat down opposite her, inspecting the unfamiliar food. Rin leaned forward slightly, carefully pouring the steaming tea into delicate blue and white cups. She picked one up and held it out to him. "This is real tea. I hope you like it." The dark elf looked at her for a long moment before reaching out to take it.

He had barely spoken at since they arrived and she was getting worried. Kimmuriel certainly wasn't outgoing, but he was never this silent. It was unnerving. "If you truly want to return then I will ask Lord Sesshomaru to send you back." She said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

The drow made a derisive sound. "What makes you think they will listen to you?" Rin's head jerked up. "Why wouldn't they?" She asked, frowning.

"What _exactly _is your station on this world?" He demanded, setting the cup of tea on the table.

Rin didn't understand. "They're my family. I'm not sure what you're asking." She said, hiding her distress by dishing out the food.

"That demon is your family?" The drow mocked. "And I suppose the creature is your family also?" Rin's head jerked up angrily. Not even Kimmuriel was going to insult her family. "That's right. They're my family. They're all I have, and I won't hear a word against them." She hissed.

Kimmuriel rocked back on his heels, shocked. He had never seen Rin get angry. Not once. He had thought she was deluding herself and that she was in truth little more than a pet. Her reaction suggested otherwise; if she had actually been accepted as part of their family then that would change things considerably. "Why are you so sure they consider _you_ part of their family?" He prodded.

Rin gave him a small smile and decided. "I think I will let you judge for yourself at dinner."

The dark elf didn't look happy about that idea. "Dinner?" He asked.

Rin nodded. "That's the only way you'll see for yourself." Coming around to his side of the table she knelt beside him. "Like the others, I consider you my family. I want you to be happy, and if returning to Menzoberranzan is what it will take then I will have Kephren send you back." She said.

Kimmuriel regarded her out of narrowed eyes. She was serious. Of course whether she could do as she promised was a different matter entirely. "You would willingly let me leave?" He asked dubiously.

"I didn't say I would be happy about it, but yes. If that's what you want." She said quietly. She looked down, her lower lip beginning to tremble.

Kimmuriel snorted, shaking his head. "Then you are a fool." He told her. Did she think he would allow her to leave his side? Unlike her, he wasn't troubled by a conscience. If she wouldn't come willingly then he would simply take her. Providing she was correct and the demons didn't do unspeakable things to him first.

Rin looked up, her face twisting in confusion. Would she ever understand him?

"What is this?" He asked, picking up a bowl of rice. Rin smiled, happy once again. "Rice." Kimmuriel studied it for a long moment, and then looked over at her. "How am I supposed to eat this with only two sticks?" He demanded, lifting up the chop sticks. Rin giggled and demonstrated.

Practical as always, Kimmuriel peppered her with questions throughout the meal. It was always best to know one's enemies. Rin answered without reservation, causing the suspicious drow to scan her thoughts. Unfortunately it hadn't even occurred to her to lie. He would have to work on her survival skills. She tried to get him to change clothes, but he adamantly refused. Who knew what the demon cloth might do to him.

***********************************

"Demon!" Kephren exclaimed in shocked tones. "You have learned to control your armor!" The silver eyes gleamed impishly as he walked around Sesshomaru's rapidly stiffening form.

Sesshomaru pushed the annoying thing out of the way and lowered himself to the table. He was used to others staring at him but this was a bit much. Thryss was grinning ear to ear, Rin was staring open-mouthed, and even the drow was showing surprise. He refused to look at the servants. He had felt every eye in the place following him as he made his way to the dining room. He found he didn't like this much attention and if they kept staring at him then blood was going to flow.

Their fascination was understandable, if annoying. The armor looked magnificent on him. It had chosen a form totally different from Thryss' or Kephren's armor. Thick plates of black metal overlapped to cover his chest and back. Long, fitted plates covered his arms.

The armor had decided to cover his legs and feet in an armored boot that was wonderfully menacing. Most interesting was the way it covered his face and hair. The metal was one smooth continuous piece that ran up his neck and slid over most of his face. It swept up his face and into his hair, confining it in a long whip-like tail. He looked terrifying. It pleased him immensely.

At least it did until Jaken entered the room. The little toad gaped at the demon lord until he spotted Kimmuriel. Gasping in horror, Jaken staggered backwards, eyes bulging from their sockets. Pointing a warty green finger at the elf, he screeched. "Drow!" and dropped into a dead faint.

It was the first normal thing that had happened since he had arrived in this mad house, Kimmuriel decided. Rin, being Rin, jumped up and raced over to the unconscious toad. Grabbing a napkin off the table she waved it over him. The toad moaned and swatted at the napkin with a pudgy hand. "Stop that you foolish girl!" He grumbled. Slowly opening his eyes, he stared at Rin in bemusement. "Rin! I'm so glad you're safe." The toad sighed. His eyes suddenly bulged. Jumping to his feet, he spun towards the dark elf. Grabbing Rin with shaking hands, he whispered in an absurdly loud voice. "Quick, escape while you can! I'll distract the evil creature while …" he was cut short when Sesshomaru came up behind him, and with one swift kick, sent him flying.

"One would think, Jaken, that there were more worthy things to be frightened of than one dark elf." The demon said flatly.

"Yes, My Lord." The toad's voice drifted from under the shrubbery just outside the dining room.

All in all it was the strangest dinner the drow had ever had. Entertaining, but strange. To his surprise he had enjoyed it. How was it possible that he could sit at a table filled with demons and feel relaxed? And he did feel relaxed. How odd.

***********************************

Later that evening as Kimmuriel sat on one of the many cushions practicing his meditation Rin plopped down beside him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, breaking his concentration. The drow glared at her out of slitted eyes then closed them again. "Kimmuriel, I'm bored." Rin stretched and rolled onto her back so that she could watch him. The drow ignored her. Rin sighed dramatically and kicked her feet in the air, trying to amuse herself. A dark hand shot out to grab the offensive leg and pushed it down. Rin sighed again. Loudly.

Kimmuriel gave up and looked down at her in irritation. "What do you want?"

Getting to her knees, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. Looking at him from under dark lashes, she whispered. "Lesson three."

Kimmuriel scowled. "No."

"Why not?" She pouted, pulling away from him.

"Do you think I want to die?" He asked incredulously.

Rin laughed. "My family knows that you have already had me." The drow turned horrified eyes on her. He was dead. It was just a matter of time. "And how would they know that?"

"My lord could smell you on me. Why do you think he wanted to kill you?" She asked innocently. The drow stared at her with a mixture of revulsion and disbelief. "He could smell me?"

"Demons have an exceptional sense of smell." She said cheerfully. The drow looked sick. Rin continued. "They approve of you, so there's nothing to worry about."

"They approve of me?" He echoed. Rin nodded. Kimmuriel stared at her and then started to laugh. The drow laughed so hard that tears ran down his face. Rin gave him a worried look. Kimmuriel never laughed.

"Kimmuriel? Are you all right?" Rin asked, chewing on her lip nervously.

The drow collected himself but couldn't stop from grinning. "Only those you call family would think that a drow is a proper companion for you." He laughed and shook his head. Unbelievably, what she said was true. He had scanned the thoughts of the servants, and the smelly toad—he hadn't been able to penetrate the mind of the demon, his mate, or the creature.

He was not a prisoner. He was a guest. He could have scanned Rin's thoughts as well, but he learned from experience that it was better to read her expression. Whenever he was near there was only one thing on her mind. Him, without clothes.

Reaching out, Kimmuriel pulled her close. Was it possible that, in this place that all others feared, he might find a home? Had his wily leader expected this very outcome? No. Even Jarlaxle, for all his wisdom, could not have foreseen this.

Giving up his meditation for the moment, Kimmuriel lay back against the cushions. Pulling Rin down beside him he realized that he felt at ease; a dangerous thing for a drow. Deep in his subconscious a small hope began to blossom that perhaps this most unlikely of places could become home.

"Kimmuriel?"

"Hm." He murmured.

"Do you still want to go back?" She asked.

"In a while. Tomorrow you can show me this world of yours." He decided, threading his fingers through her hair. "After all, when I return I am taking you with me."

"Really?"

The drow nodded. "Did you think I would let my prize escape so easily?"

Rin giggled and snuggled against him. "When do you plan to tell Lord Sesshomaru?"

The drow stared at the ceiling. "In a while." He lied.

**Author's Note:** I know, the epilogue is too long, but I got started and couldn't seem to finish up. I will be doing another story. It will to revolve around Jarlaxle, my favorite mercenary. I won't be posting anything for a little while, but I will update my homepage when I am ready to post the first chapter. I just want to say thanks for reviewing; I appreciate you taking the time to let me how you felt about the story. I am always looking to improve.

**06-Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15:** Thanks. Hope this wraps things up.

**Musa-uchiha:** Not to worry, I have more stories I intend to do. After a little break that is!

**New Fan:** Well, I don't know about nice bird ladies, but at least poor Nexus is free. I don't think you need to worry about Rin. Kimmuriel maybe, but not Rin. She tends to become attached to the most unusual people.

**Missing'Nin'Akiko:** Thank you! I so glad you enjoyed the story. I have the next one in mind already, but I am working on a piece I am going to enter in a contest, and will not be starting it right away. So watch my homepage, I will update when I am going to start the next story.

**Adeaneri:** Torture can be fun when it comes to writing. Poor Kimmuriel, in love with a human. Though I doubt he'll ever admit it. Very undrow-like.

31


End file.
